


the Kid With the Hat

by ElectricBlaster



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adventure, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Battle in the Skies, Betrayal, Breaking and Entering, Comfort, Dismemberment, Drama, Explosions, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gadgets, Gen, Heroes, Infiltration, Interrogation, Irrational actions, Loss of confidence, M/M, Magic, Material Attachment, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Mischief, Multi, Mystery, Party Crashing, Punishment, Reunions, Revenge, Romance (if you squint), Self-Discovery, Singing, Songs, Suspense, Suspicion, Tags to be added, Telepathy, Theft, Treachery, Villains, Violence, Warnings of Revenge, actual kidnapping, ignorance, references, self doubt, ship crashes, use of alcohol, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlaster/pseuds/ElectricBlaster
Summary: Miso, a mischievous, adventurous kid, was looking forward for Neptune being visible on the same week of a lunar eclipse, but one single act has caused Hat Bots and scouters to scan the city, attacking people, and heroes are in uproar. Now Miso finds himself on the path of uncovering a long buried secret. And to think, all of this started because the kid stole a certain someone’s most prized possession: His black hat.Each of our villains face their own challenges as they journey to take back what Miso stole. Be that of loyalties and friendship, pride and purpose, keeping family together, or facing a broken past that had taken so much effort to forget... or to hide.Title Picture: https://www.deviantart.com/electricblaster/art/the-Kid-With-the-Hat-775641228





	1. It Started With a Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm fairly new to this website, only browsing around until finally deciding to upload something. You can also find me on fanfiction.net under the same username, but I'll be posting all my content from there on this site soon enough. I'm still getting my bearings so I might make a few mistakes here.
> 
> This is the first story I'm posting on this site and it's new. Meaning, this will be posted and updated at the same time as on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> So, uh... yeah. Oh! And happy December!
> 
> This story has been rated T for language, violence, use of alcohol, and abuse.

Chapter 1 Title Card:https: https://www.deviantart.com/electricblaster/art/the-Kid-With-the-Hat-Chapter-1-Picture-775642139

###### 

Flug wasn’t sure about this type of thing in the lab… or in the manor, for that matter. However, Black Hat’s orders were orders. He was finally done with his latest invention, with 5.0.5’s help, and the two had done their best to keep Dementia out of its proximity. All that was left now was to advertise it to their clients.

5.0.5 already got the lab cleaned up for the camera. He also made sure to hitail it out of there before Black Hat arrived. Dementia actually hadn’t been seen this morning. Flug was glad he could concentrate on his work, but in his experience with dealing with Dementia, this pause of peace could only mean trouble.

Black Hat, the boss of Dr. Flug, Dementia and 5.0.5, didn’t care. All he wanted was to see this new device. Everything was ready once he and Flug were in the lab and the cam-bot was ready to go.

“Hello, my villainous viewers,” Black Hat said, slightly tipping the brim of his signature top hat. “It is I, Black Hat, here once again to help you destroy all the pesky heroes in your lives! Dr. Flug?”

Flug stepped into the camera’s view, holding a small sphere-like device in his orange gloved hand. It was made of metal and had several small lights on it. A tiny red button was on the top.

“It’s all ready, Mr. Black Hat, sir,” Flug said quickly, before his boss took it from him.

“Are you tired of waiting for your explosives to go off, giving those pesky heroes the opportunity to stop you?” said Black Hat. “Not anymore!”

“These are small and blow up on impact or with the sound of a voice,” said Dr. Flug. “Simple, I know, but smart. No more dramatic countdowns for heroes to save the day at last second like they always do. Just push the button on top to turn off the safety, and-”

The doctor was silence by the sound of metal moving. It came from the walls.

“What was that?!” Black Hat snapped. “That better not be-”

“No, I swear!” Flug said, nervously. “I locked the lab down for this!” He rushed over to a panel that control the lab’s security. “Dementia shouldn’t be able to-”

“HA HA!”

A nearby vent busted open and Dementia practically flew in from above snatching the device.

“Did you think you could keep an explosive from me?!” she said, as she giggled excitedly.

“Dementia! Put that down! NOW!” Black Hat demanded. He and the doctor ran towards her, but that only encouraged the mischievous girl. Flug reached for his controller to call the Hat Bots, but as the machines rushed towards her, she it at them. A loud explosion soon followed…

###### 

Approximately, an hour earlier... 

A kid parted the locks of his shaggy hair from his eyes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he looked up at the three kids around him.

“A hero in Hatsville, huh?” The leader of the child’s attacker was wearing a red cap backwards and a jacket that was clearly too big for him to wear. Despite his menacing stare and the two other kids backing this bully up, the boy wiped the the dirt off his light blue sleeve and stared at them with his purple eyes.

“No,” the boy then responded. “I just don’t like seeing people picking on a innocent kid, like…” He turned behind him and saw that the other kid he was protecting was gone. The bullies began to laugh.

“Wow, looks like he took off,” said the bully. “Looks like that just leaves us!” He pushed the boy to the floor. “You know what? Since this is so funny, I’ll give you one chance to defend yourself.” The bully reached out his hand to help him up, but the boy merely bit his hand making him jump back in pain. He waved his hand around. “What the…” He paused as he saw blood drip to the floor and looked back at their victim seeing that he had sharp canines. “Oh, that does it!” the bully then yelled.

“What’s going on here?!”

Just before the bully and the two other kids could do anything, they froze at the sight of a tall man before them. His hair was dark blonde and loose, some locks partially covered his narrow, hazel eyes and he had a thinly grown beard. He wore a black overcoat over his black sweater and matching gloves over his hand. Black formal pants matched with his shoes.

The other kids saw the man, backing away before turning around to run. The man walked over to the remaining child, still sitting from shock and spitting the taste of blood from his mouth. He knelt down, seeing that the dirt had stained his long, light blue shirt and his red pants.

“You okay, Star Child?” he said.

The kid nodded. “Thank-you, Andre.”

Andre sighed, standing up and reaching out a hand to help the kid up. “That’s was really dangerous, Miso,” he said. Miso reached up with his left hand, showing what seemed to be a simple yellow bracelet that looped around his wrist, as he took Andre’s hand and stood on his feet. “You could’ve really gotten yourself hurt.”

“Well, you told me a hero never leaves someone in trouble,” said Miso. “I had to help the other kid who was getting bullied.”

“Where is he, by the way?”

Miso sighed. “He ran off…” He rubbed his sore arms that he used to soften his fall. Andre merely patted him on the back.

“Well, come on,” he said. “Let’s get you back inside.”

Once they were back in their hotel room, Miso began brushing the dirt out of his dark hair. Andre came back from the bathroom with a cloth that had some disinfectant on it.

“Let me see your hands,” he said.

“No!” Miso pouted. “It’s gonna hurt!”

“Miso,” Andre said, sternly.

The child sighed. He stomped over and sat down on the bed with a huff. His purple colored eyes darted from side to side before he held out his scraped hands.

“Thank-you,” Andre said, a warm smile appearing on his face.

Miso yelped when the cloth touched his light gray skin. He shut his mouth, trying not let tears leave his eyes. Soon, Andre had wrapped up Miso’s hands in bandages.

“Now kid, you know you shouldn’t have jumped out the window like that,” said Andre.

“But I-”

“And I know you landed on a kid bullying someone, but you could’ve seriously hurt someone or yourself!” Andre then yelled.

Miso hung his head low, his hands crumpled up in his lap. Andre sighed. He walked over and put a hand on his head, making the kid look up.

“I’m sorry,” Miso said.

“You know why we keep a low profile on these trips,” said Andre.

“I know, but-”

“Yep,” Andre patted the Miso’s head. “To keep ourselves safe. If HQ finds out about this incident, they could revoke your privilege to leave with me.”

“No!” Miso yelled.

“So behave yourself,” Andre said, with a slight stern tone in his voice. “Now, I’ve gotta go to a meeting to discuss tomorrow’s event. There’s dinner in the fridge and I left some money on the nightstand if you want to order room service.”

“Okay…” Miso mumbled.

A warm smile grew on Andre’s face.

“Alright,” he said, messing up Miso’s hair. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Andre grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. Miso sighed as he heard the sound it clicking shut.

“I’ll… be here,” Miso whispered, even though he was sure that his guardian was already too far away to hear him.

Miso sat by the window, looking down at the basketball court below. Kids were running on the sidewalks. Opening it, he could hear their laughter and chatting.

Miso sighed. He closed his eyes and hummed, letting the breeze outside and the gently sunlight calm him down. Soon, his tunes were accompanied by words.

_“Tale of a place, a big city, filled with li-” ___

____

____

Miso yelled when he was hit in the face with a ball. He landed on the floor. A basketball fell near him.

“Sorry!” Miso heard, as he rubbed his nose, sitting up slowly. The boy ran up to the window, seeing some kids looking up where he was on the second floor of the hotel. There, he saw him. A little boy with short blonde hair and square framed glasses. He wore a blue striped t-shirt, a pair of red shots and blue sneakers. He was accompanied with a another girl with two small ponytails and blue skirt.

“Hey,” said the kid. “Remember me? I’m the kid you helped back there.”

"Why did you run away?” Miso said, glaring.

“S-Sorry,” the boy said, adjusting his lenses. “I’m a bit of… a chicken. B-But if you give us the ball back, you can play with us… if you want to, that is.”

Miso gasped. A small smile appeared on his face. Then he remember Andre’s warning, but it was really boring being cooped up in this room all day.

Well, maybe just an hour… _Miso thought._

__

__

“Okay,” said Miso. He threw the ball back down from above. In minutes, he raced out of the hotel and ran back out the basketball court. The two kids were waiting patiently for him, the basketball was in the boy’s hands.

“I’m here,” said Miso. “Can we play now?”

“Sure,” said the boy. “Uh, do you have a name?”

“It’s Miso.”

“Okay,” said the boy. “I’m Tim and this is Denice.”

“Hi,” Denice said, waving. “I don’t I’ve seen you around here. Where are you from?”

“Oh.” Miso scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t sure how to describe where he lived. “Well, I live in a city up north. It’s called Topsville. My guardian and I are only visiting for a few days.”

Tim laughed. “Hey, this is Hatsville. Top? Hat?”

“Oh yeah,” said Miso. He laughed a bit. “So, are we gonna shoot some hoops?”

“Yeah,” said Tim. “I’ll go first.”

Finally, Miso thought as they walked up the basketball court. Some nice people to play with.

Tim shot first, the ball hit the rim and it fell off. Denice went second. The ball bounced off the edges and then fell off.

“Darn!” she pouted. “Okay, your turn, Miso.” She tossed the ball to him and Miso caught it in his hands.

“Okay,” said Miso. The two kids stepped aside, as Miso stepped up the court. He aimed the ball towards the hoop, his eyes squinting. Then he threw it into the air, only to have it deflected by the bully from earlier. Bandages were all around the hand that Miso bit. Tim caught the ball as it bounced back.

“Jose, really?!” Denice whined.

Jose glared right at Miso. “Are you back for round two, punk?” 

“No, we just want to play!” said Tim.

Jose shook his head. “You’re gonna pay for biting me, kid!” More kids came up from behind.

“RUN!” Miso yelled.

Miso, along with Denice and Tim ran from their pursuers, but they were persistent. They left the public areas and were soon in the residential district. Miso grit his teeth as he felt rocks being thrown at them.

Tim eventually tripped and Jose snatched the ball from him.

“Hey!” Tim yelled.

Jose took the ball and held it out of his reach. Other kids eventually raced in to hold him back.

“Stop it!” Miso shouted shouted. He raced in to snatch the ball back, but was elbowed in the stomach by Jose. The child fell onto his knees, tears filling his eyes, while the bully walked over towards a fence a black barred fence with pointy tips. He kicked the ball over and it landed on the dried ground of the private property.

“Good luck getting it back, loser!” Jose taunted. The others bullies of the children laughed along as they walked off with Jose.

“Jerks!” Denice said, as she ran up to the fence. Miso stood up, clutching his stomach as he stumbled to the fence with Tim. The ball had landed by a massive black house that was in the shape of a hat. It was adorned with red windows with what appeared to a plane crashed on top of it. The fence was made of a dark metal. In fact, the gate had the letters “B” and “H” on it.

“I’m sorry…” Miso mumbled.

“Hey, that guy is a jerk!” said Tim.

“I guess we need a new ball…” said Denice.

Miso shrugged. “Why can’t we just get it?”

Denice and Tim backed away. After that, they trembled.

“Don’t you know who lives in that house?!” said Tim.

“Huh?” Miso raised a brow.

“Mr. Black Hat!” Denice answered. “He’s pretty scary… Even scarier when he’s mad.”

Tim sighed. “Maybe we should just go home, Denice. Sorry, new kid.”

Miso’s heart sank at them beginning to turn away. They were actually nice to him. He glanced over at the ball. It was halfway from where the fence was to the house.

“No, no, no! Wait!” Miso then said. His outburst made the two children stop in their tracks. Once they turned around, they saw Miso squeezing through the bars with his petite size.

“Whoa, wait!” the children yelled. They ran back to the edge of the property.

“A hero always has courage…” Miso mumbled.

Miso’s heart was pounding as he crept towards the ball. He sure to move slowly, each footstep being crucial. Granted, there were no trees, so there was no danger of stepping on a leaf or a tree branch, but he worried of triggering an alarm. Soon he was near the ball. Miso picked it up and held it over his head before throwing back over the fence. 

“You did it!” Denice exclaimed.

“Shh!” Tim hissed. He waved at Miso with a smile. “Okay, now just get ba-”

Just as Miso took his first step back, an explosion came from the house. Miso tumbled from the blast, debris hitting and scratching him as he rolled down the property and stopped when he was flat on his back. 

Miso opened his eyes, grabbing his ears as the ringing persisted. The smoke and dirt were clearing. He turned onto his stomach, pushing with his hands to sit up on his knees. Then he caught Tim and Denice running off with the ball.

“Wai…” Miso reached out, his own voice barely audible from the ringing, but they were already too far away. He looked down sighing, as tears gathered in his eyes.

_Why didn’t I see that coming… _Miso thought.__

____

____

Things had fallen down around him: Science vials, metal, rubble, broken weapons, the remains of Hat Bots… As Miso rubbed his eyes, one thing came into view that caught his attention. He stood up, grabbing his body from the pain as he stumbled over to the object in question. Miso’s mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were fixated on this item: A black top hat with a maroon band. 

Miso knelt down and picked it up, before standing up again. The fabric was the softest, smoothest thing he had ever felt, and it was completely undamaged.

“Whoa…” Miso mumbled. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t stop staring.

“DEMENTIA!”

The shout snapped Miso from his thoughts, his hearing finally clear. He held the hat close and ran towards the fence, squeezing through the bars and hiding behind a parked car. From there, he saw a tall, dark figure making their way through the smoke. Quickly, Miso got up and ran back down the street he came from.

Black Hat was the first to walk out from the smoke coughing from the fumes.

“FLUG!” Black Hat yelled, once the doctor made his way out from the fog. Dementia came out cackling.

“Ah! I’m sorry, sir!” Flug said. “I swore the place was locked down tightly!”

The man in black only growled at the doctor. Flug cowered in fear. He then turned to Dementia.

“Why did you blow up the LAB!” he then yelled.

“Uh, sir?” Flug said, shyly.

“Explosives?” Dementia said, smiling. “You thought you could keep something like that from me?” She cackled, evilly.

5.0.5 used the front door to step outside. He then walked up to the scene.

“Uh, sir?” Flug tried to say again.

“You!” Black Hat pointed at the bear, making the poor thing flinch. “Start cleaning up this mess now!”

5.0.5 ran back inside the house in fear.

“Sir?”

“WHAT?!” Black Hat finally responded to Flug. The doctor, with a shaking hand, pointed to the top of his boss’s head.

“Uh, where is your hat?” Flug finally said.

It was finally then that Black Hat realized that his head felt like it had less weight to it than usual. Everyone knew that he wore a bowler hat under his trademark top hat, but once he felt around, he saw that his top hat was gone.

The realization was then followed by a shout so loud, the whole town could hear it.

###### 

Miso had never been more glad in his life from getting away from that place, before whoever was there saw him. He was back on the streets, walking back towards the hotel before Andre got back. Once he was sure he was far away from the property, he sat down on the sidewalk to catch his breath.

The child stared down at the hat in his arms. To this moment, he couldn’t figure out why he was drawn to it back there, or why he decided to take it with him. He was never told to really want things. The boy shrugged and raised the hat to his head, shutting his eyes as he placed it on, gently. Then he got up and went to a nearby road puddle, seeing his reflection. A little smile appeared on his face.

“Not bad…” Miso said. He was a little shocked when the hat fell slightly, covering his eyes. “Ugh! A little big, though…” He adjusted it back into place, and the sky began to turn orange. “Better get back before it’s dark…”

Miso continued the trek back to the hotel. Of the many times he had flitted out from his house back home on misadventures, he always remembered to make note where he came from to get back. At least he wasn’t going back empty-handed.

He walked onward, rubbing his light blue sleeves where his arms were hurting… as was the rest of his body. Hopefully, he could cover up these bruises before Andre got back.

Once he made it back to the hotel, he saw Tim and Denice playing at the basketball court again. They were smiling and laughing, acting like nothing happened. Well, until Jose showed up to harass them again. Miso formed fists and stormed up to them.

“YOU LEFT ME THERE?!” he then yelled.

Denice and Tim gasped, looking at each other.

“W-Well… we…” Tim stuttered. He gasped along with Denice.

Jose turned around. “Hey, I’m the one who-” He then stopped, his eyes turning to the size of golf balls. “OH MY GOSH!”

Other children around them turned and looked towards Jose.

“What?!” said Miso. No one would respond. They were all focused on that hat on his head.

“How did you get that?!” said Tim.

“Does it matter?!” Miso hissed. “You left me for dead! Why did you do that?”

The kids began to back away. All of them ran off screaming, leaving Miso all by himself.

“Huh?” He took the hat off, not seeing anything on it. Yet, it scared even the bullies? He smiled that the annoying kid left him alone, but wondered what it could mean.

_The hat..._ Miso thought. _They fear it..._

______ _ _

__

__

____

____

____

Miso raised a brow, a slight smile appeared on his face, but it a question arose in his mind.

_Who exactly was the owner of this hat? _he wondered.__


	2. A Bear's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone deals with the aftermath of Black Hat losing his signature top hat, 5.0.5 runs errands to gather supplies to repair their damaged manor. He then meets little Miso, who begins to see that the hat he stole gave him more than just the feeling of being fancy when he wore it.
> 
> Black Hat gives a new task to Dementia. Miso has no idea what he's in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the cartoon is made in Mexico, I have added some moments of Spanish. Don’t worry, though. Translations will be at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Title Card: https://www.deviantart.com/electricblaster/art/the-Kid-With-the-Hat-Chapter-2-Picture-777817293

Flug, knowing how things usually went when things got disastrous, braced for whatever scolding or punishment would await him. He was the one who couldn’t secure the lab enough to keep Dementia out. His eyes were shut tightly and he held himself, but then he heard Dementia scream instead. So, he looked and saw Black Hat dragging Dementia into the house by her long, light green hair.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY, BLACK HAT!” Dementia shrieked as she was dragged into the house, kicking and screaming. The doctor could still hear her cries and heard shuffling and stuff getting knocked over.

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO LOSE MY HAT, PEDAZO DE-" he then heard from Black Hat, which was followed by the sound of more destruction.

5.0.5 ran out from the house and hid behind Flug, who was still staring at the damaged house. He had seen the boss angry, but to think he’d get this mad over his hat? Made sense to Flug, though. He wore it all the time, even on vacations. It’s where his name comes from, after all.

“C’mon, 5.0.5, let’s try to figure this out while the boss deals with Dementia,” Flug said to the bear, calmly.

It was easy for the two of them to walk into the lab, due to the fact that there was a giant hole in wall. Most of the containers had been blown to pieces and a lot of the machinery was damaged. In fact, the corner where a huge hole was torn into the wall was burned black. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it didn’t damage the wiring that powered the electricity in the house. Most of the Hat Bots were damaged or in pieces. Getting them working again would be a priority after restoring the power.

The fighting between Black Hat and Dementia went quiet after a while. Flug wasn’t sure what it meant, but continued replacing the wires the connected to the generator. 5.0.5 helped Flug reach them, by picking him up instead of getting a ladder. It was also destroyed in the blast.

_If she’s dead, that’s what she gets for wrecking my lab!_ Flug thought to himself.

Once the wires were in place after a few hours of careful assembling, 5.0.5 set Flug down and went to go rest his tired arms. Flug walked over to the generator and switched it on. The lights in the lab came back on and hopefully, the rest of the house also had power. It was a good thing, too. The sun had just set. For once, Flug could see that without having to leave the lab from it’s lack of windows, because of the fact that there was a giant hole in the wall. He still remembered how he would almost stay up all night from forgetting how late it was.

Flug sighed and walked over to the security monitors. Luckily, they were on the other side of the room, so they were outside the blast radius. Curious, 5.0.5 walked up from behind him to observe, while using a broom to collect all the debris. The scientist breathed a sigh of relief when the systems rebooted and all the data was still there. All he had to do was rewind the security cameras to the time of the explosion and find the right camera.

Upon accessing the camera footage with his password, Flug turned around for a second upon hearing Black Hat enter the lab.

“FLUG!” His voice in that tone made the doctor jump, as usual. “Are those cameras working again?!”

“A-Actually, you’re just in time,” said Flug. “I just got this back online and it looks they might have captured what exactly happened before the explosion cut them off.”

“Well, hurry up and find it!”

“R-Right away, sir!” Flug said, quickly typing on the keyboard.

On camera 5, Flug brought up the footage from earlier today. A few cars passed by, and in the sky were clouds, planes, ships, UFOs, the usual things in Hatsville. Then Flug slowed the footage down at around 3:46 p.m., and there it showed three children approaching the property. It also appeared that the peculiar kid with the dark hair, light gray skin, purple eyes, and the long, light blue shirt with red pants and black and white sneakers snuck onto the property, by daring to squeeze through the bars. He approached a ball and threw it back when the footage cut out.

“Huh. Some kid, perhaps?” said Flug. “What was he doing? Doesn’t he know better than to-” Flug was then pulled away from his screens when Black Hat grabbed him by his shirt.

“Are you telling me that my hat was stolen by a CHILD?!” he yelled. Flug was thrown back near the screens, nearly losing his balance. 5.0.5 shivered in fear. Black Hat stormed towards the giant hole in the wall, seeing the night sky. “It should not be a problem. How hard is it to find one pathetic excuse for a…”

Black Hat stopped for a moment. He looked up, frowning at the sight of the full moon rising, making him glare.

“Um… Jefecito?” said Flug.

“Hijo de…” Black Hat pushed Flug out his away, storming out of the room. The doctor rubbed his shoulder as 5.0.5 walked over to see that the doctor was staring outside to see that there was a full moon.

“Bauw?”

“Don’t worry, 5.0.5,” said Flug. “I don’t know why he’s like that on nights like these, but we should just leave him alone.” He sighed, staring giant hole still in the wall. It looked like 5.0.5 managed to sweep up all the rubble and broken equipment into a pile. “Good job in here. Get started on the rest of the first floor and then you can take a break. I’m gonna find a way to plug up the hole in the wall until I can get the Hat Bots to fix it properly.”

“Bauw!” 5.0.5 said, happily. He grabbed his broom and walked out of the room to get to work. The doctor sighed, he still had a lot of work to do and he’d probably have to check on Dementia later.

_Looks like I’m pulling another all-nighter…_ Flug thought.

_Black… Hat?_ Miso thought.

Miso was back in his hotel room. He found another light blue shirt to change into and hoped Andre wouldn’t notice how the other one was messy from the explosion earlier. The hat he had from earlier was in his hands. “Black Hat” was the name those kids kept using to describe the person who lived in that house. Even now, he wondered why the kids were so scared of it, but at the same time was surprised to see that even the bullies were scared of it. He walked over to the mirror in the restroom and put on his head one more time, a little smirk appearing on his face. He felt so fancy. After that, he walked back into the bedroom and over to the bed he was using.

“Well, if Andre sees this, he’ll start asking questions as to how I got it,” he said to himself. He knelt down and pulled the sheets upward, revealing the space under the bed. “I’ll keep you here for now,” he said sliding the hat under.

Miso pulled down the sheets and walked over to a case by the door. Carefully, he set it on the floor and pulled out his violin, deciding to get some practice in. A small amount of time passed before he felt the room getting a bit colder.

“Kid?”

Miso stopped playing and saw the door open. Andre came in holding a bag from a local clothing shop.

“Andre!” Miso exclaimed, raising his bow off the instrument. “How’d it go?”

“Great,” Andre responded. He removed his coat and hung it on the rack nearby, before walking over to the child. “Everything should be ready for tomorrow night. So, how’d it go here?”

Miso jumped a little, his hands in fists with excitement. He set his violin and bow on his bed and grabbed an astronomy magazine. The child then ran back and stood on his tip toes as he had opened it to a specific page.

“LOOK!” he exclaimed. Andre took the magazine for himself, while Miso jumped for joy. “Planet Neptune is gonna be visible in about two days and then there’s gonna be a lunar eclipse during the same week! The community observatory is going to let people see Neptune through their high-powered telescope. If we have time before we go home, can we go?”

Andre sighed. He knew the child always found solace in the stars, but they were here on important business. Yet, seeing how the kid’s eyes were growing big and his smile was out, he just couldn’t say no.

“¿Por favor?” Miso pleaded.

Andre couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, Star Child,” he said. “We can go… if nothing comes up, of course.” He knelt down to give back the magazine.

“Thank-you, Andre!” Miso cheered, jumping forward to hug his guardian. Andre chuckled and hugged the child back.

“Now,” Andre said, as they pulled away from each other. “The awards ceremony is tomorrow, so I hope you’ve been practicing.”

“Of course!” Miso nodded. “I don’t want to let you down. I’ve been practicing all month.”

“You’ll have to dress for the occasion, though. I know you like that one hero with who uses all those black-colored gadgets in the shape of bats, so...” Andre reached into the bag he had, and pulled out a black cape about Miso’s size, making the kid giggle with excitement. He held out his arms and Andre tied the cape around him, knotting it at the center of his chest with a red buckle. It had a small collar that went around his neck. “There we go. Do like it?”

“I love it!” Miso exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. “I feel like a hero already!”

“Well, I’m glad,” Andre responded. “Now, I think it’s time you got some sleep, kiddo.”

“Yes, sir…”

Miso took off the cape and tucked it away in his suitcase. After putting away his violin, he slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed. He looked out the window next to him, seeing the full moon, and then lifted his left arm that had that bracelet around his wrist. It was emitting a faint glow.

_Another full moon…_ Miso thought. _I wonder if she’ll visit me again tonight?_

###### 

5.0.5 had finished making dinner for everyone. He had stopped by Dementia’s room only to see her in chains. Her wrists and her ankles were bound and she had several bruises on her face. She could sit, but she couldn’t get up on the account of her ankle being chained to the bed. Dementia glared at the floor, breathing heavily in anger.

“It was Flug’s fault for trying to lock me out…” she grumbled. “Making explosives...” She turned to 5.0.5, finally noticing that he was there. “Just leave it here and go, tú oso!”

5.0.5 set the food down and her bed and left before she got anymore angry, making sure to lock the door from the outside like he found it.

5.0.5 was used to Black Hat was he was angry. Usually, he’d yell, probably throw something, usually someone through a wall, or destroy something or someone instantly. Locking up Dementia was something different. To the bear, losing Black Hat’s signature top hat must have really set him off in a different way. It was very unsettling to him, with Dementia under lock and key, along with the silence that came with that.

The explosion seemed to have rocked the whole house. Several things from the ceiling and pictures from the walls were on the floor. After he was done delivering this food, he knew he’d have to continue his work to get the house back in order.

He stopped by Black Hat’s office. The door was locked, which was unusual, since he didn’t remember any meetings with fellow villains today. He knocked, but got no response.

The doctor came up the stairs and saw 5.0.5.

“U-Uh, 5.0.5!” Flug said, who rushed over. “Leave the boss alone, remember? Here. I’ll just put his dinner in the fridge.”

“Is Black Hat locked in his office again?”

Flug picked up his walkie talkie.

“Yes, Dementia,” he said. He looked at the door, remembering how his boss would become unresponsive on nights like these. “Tonight’s a full moon.”

5.0.5 nodded in agreement.

“Rauw…”

“You wonder what happens on nights like these?” said Flug. “I don’t know. It’s probably better not to ask.”

“Maybe he turns into a monster on full moons or something?” said Dementia.

5.0.5 hid behind Flug at the sound of the suggestion.

“Dementia, he can turn into a monster whenever he wants!” said Flug. “Even if that was the case, why would he care so much to lock himself in his office?” He looked up at the terrified bear and patted the side of his face. “Don’t worry, 5.0.5. She’s just trying to scare you.” He tucked his walkie talkie in his coat. “Hey. I’ve got a list of things we need to fix the house up. Since I can’t get the Hat Bots to do it until they’re fixed, could you get them for me?”

“Bauw!” 5.0.5 nodded in agreement.

“Okay.” Flug patted the top of his head, making the bear smile. “I’ll let the boss know tomorrow, when he comes out his office.”

###### 

_He doesn’t know_

__

_That in the sky_

Miso opened his eyes, seeing the full moon before him. His jaw dropped slightly at the sound of that singing, but he managed to stand, despite his slowed movement. It was freezing. All that was before him was the moon and a woman with long dark hair that was worn in a ponytail that curved. She was turned away from him but her dress flowed in the breeze, as she sung.

_She has her eyes_

_Many years gone by_

_This dream again?_ Miso thought. His bracelet glowed brighter when reached his left hand toward her. _Aw, well… Hello, Moon Lady!_

###### 

Miso and Andre spent the next morning at a diner. The kid got to wear his new cape, as long as he didn’t ruin it before the ceremony. Good thing, too. It was usually slightly colder when he was around Andre. They had a seat by the window. Cars were passing by and Miso could see planes and other aircrafts flying overhead. He then turned back to the row of hero cards he had in front him him. Andre had decided to buy him a pack and was currently eying one of the new ones with a picture of the hero, Heavy Punch.

“Heavy Punch is up for an award, right?” said Miso.

“I believe so…” said Andre. “And I believe Ignaize and Gold Dust are up for the same category he’s in.”

“Are you doing to dress up for the ceremony?”

Andre sighed, putting down his drink. It was a small glass, but it had one of those “grown up drinks,” as Andre liked to call it in front of Miso.

“No,” he said, flatly. “I’m an agent, now. I’ll still be in formal attire, not in a costume.”

“Oh yeah! You’re going to be on stage with the CEO, huh?”

“Yep,” he said. “It’s quite a huge honor, so be on your best behavior. Security is already going to be on edge to keep any villains from ‘crashing the party,’ if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, sir.”

Andre’s phone beeped on the table. He picked it up and spoke into into it.

“Valencia.” He furrowed a brow at the sound of the voice. “Maria? Maria, slow down! Hang on a second.” Then he stood up from the table, while Miso stared at him. “Finish your breakfast, Miso. I’m gonna slip outside for a bit.”

“Okay.” Miso collected his cards and dug into his waffles.

Andre walked outside and Miso could see him talking on his phone. It sounded important if Maria was talking to him in such a way. Eventually, his attention was brought to the sight of watching kids playing happily, making Miso stare back down at his cards. He wished he had someone to play with… or at least trade cards with. He wasn’t much of a collector, but Andre always got them to be nice and he did have duplicates.

Finally, Andre came back and he turned to the waiter who was coming to collect their empty plates.

“Hey, could I get a refill?” he said, holding his empty drink.

“Right away, sir!” the waiter said.

“Are we leaving?” said Miso.

“Yeah, I got a call about some business downtown, so I gotta run,” said Andre. “You should probably get back to the hotel.”

“Aw… But I wanted to go to the park!” said Miso.

“Sorry, kiddo,” said Andre. “Duty calls.”

“How long is it going to take?”

“About a few hours.”

“Can we at least…”

Miso held his tongue when he saw Andre glare at him. He knew better than put something he wanted over the need for Andre to perform his duties as a hero and an agent. He stared at the floor and got up with his cards.

“What’s a rule of a hero?” said Andre.

Miso sighed.

“'A hero must be willing to make sacrifices'…”

After the waiter handed Andre his refill, he poured the drink into a flask he pulled from his coat before leaving a tip on the table. Then he took Miso’s hand and they walked out towards an escort vehicle. A heroic agent was driving the car and he had Miso hop in the back. He crossed his arms, looking away from him.

“I’ll make it up to you, Star Child,” said Andre. “I promise.”

Miso’s glare softened. “Okay…”

Andre looked over to the driver. “Take him back to the hotel.” The driver nodded and Andre shut the door and waved good-bye.

Once Miso was back at the hotel, he couldn’t help but stomp a bit as he entered his room once more. He thought about heading out there on his own, since he remembered passing by it on the first day in Hatsville, but worried about being picked on by other kids. Glancing over at his bed, he pondered on an idea and decided to roll with it.

“Well,” he said, walking over to his bed. “If he’s not watching me,” he knelt down and pulled out the hat. “I’ll just watch out for myself.”

Miso walked over to the mirror in the restroom and placed the hat on his head. It went very well with his cape, so he decided to keep them both on, before slipping out for yet another adventure.

Miso ran down the block with his arms out, pretending like he was flying, his cape flowing behind him as he passed by people and creatures of all kind in the town. Were they heroes? Villains? Ordinary citizens? He didn’t know and that was the fun part to him: not knowing!

He knew he was almost there when he made it to an intersection and was passing by the local superstore, which was several stories high. Across the street from it was the park. Meanwhile, Miso was distracted playing superhero as he approached a lone empty soda can.

“I have you now, evil doer! Hyah!”

Miso kicked the can as hard as could, but froze in terror when he heard someone yell. Quickly, he looked around and saw that the can hit a big blue bear, with round eyes, a black nose with a tan muzzle. His ears were small, and he had a yellow, four petaled flower on his head.

Miso yelped, covered his face and looked away.

“I’m sorry!” he yelled. There was no way he could fight something like this. Yet, he got confused when nothing happened to him.

“Bauw?”

Miso flinched when he felt a paw tap his shoulder. Slowly he moved his arms and looked up at the bear. His eyes were locked onto him, but he didn’t seem angry. Maybe he was a friendly bear? He bent down and picked up the can.

“Sorry, Mr. Bear,” said Miso. “I playing superhero and I was pretending this can was the bad guy. I didn’t mean you.”

“Roo!” the bear held out his paw, patting the kid’s shoulder. He was smiling, Miso could only think he was okay with it, but he wasn’t taking his eyes off him. A red wagon was behind him.

“So,” Miso said, shyly. “What brings you here?”

The bear showed him a list. It looked like a lot of materials to build something.

“Oh. Home improvement?” said Miso. “I bet you can handle-”

Suddenly, lazer beams and explosions came down the street. Miso and the bear screamed in terror, along with several other citizens.

“¡Un villano!” Miso yelled.

With no other choice, the bear grabbed Miso and dragged him into the store. Well, not before Miso threw the empty can into the nearby recycle bin. It was the same amount of panic in the store.

“People, remain calm,” Miso heard over the intercom.

The two ran and hid in some of the aisles, when a swordsman crashed through the same door through the glass, landing on his feet. Miso peeked at the scene, seeing that he was wearing a recruit uniform that the people at his organization would give out: A blue collared coat with white edgings. Who followed from outside, was a woman with long blond hair. She wore a white suit that covered her whole body excepted her head. Her face was covered with a blue mask that circled her head almost like a crown. She had a weapon that kind of looked like the symbol for females.

“This is what happens when you bring a sword to a gunfight,” the villain said. She shot several rounds at the hero. Even though he managed to deflect them, the beams still caused small explosions. People ran for cover and Miso and 5.0.5 backed away from the aisle they were fighting in because they were in the aisle next to them.

Suddenly, one of the explosions caused the shelf in front of them to tip towards them. The things on the shelf began to topple off. The bear yelped, looking away. Miso fell onto his back and screamed covering his face and holding out a hand.

“NO! STOP!” he yelled.

Miso brought himself to open his eyes when nothing hit him. He gasped at the sight he saw.

“What?!”

The shelf, and everything on it, were floating in midair. Miso’s hand was emitting a faint, red glow as he held it out towards the items that were also emitting the same light.

“Bauw?!” the bear looked up, shocked. He had seen this power before, but it was impossible. The only other person who he had seen use this was… Black Hat!

The villain didn’t seem to notice. Miso yelled out throwing all the objects at the villain, making her yell as everything fell on her. He made sure the shelf didn’t fall on her, though. The recruit dug through all the objects and found the villain unconscious, so he proceeded to handcuff her.

“Whoa…” said Miso. He stared at his hand, now back to normal. “Did I just do that?”

Miso then heard cheering. Everyone in the store surrounded the recruit.

“Uh, yes!” the recruit said, putting his hands on his hips, triumphantly. “I totally did that!”

“But… I was the one who…” Miso sighed, his voice trailing off as he gazed through the now empty shelf.

“Bauw!”

Miso was then lifted off the ground by the bear, who pulled him into a hug. It was really tight, though.

“Um… you’re… welcome…” Miso wheezed.

The bear set Miso down, who then straightened out his sleeves.

“It’s nice to get appreciation… even if it’s just one person.” He sighed, seeing the swordsman getting all the praise. Then he turned back to the bear. “So, do you have a name, Mr. Bear?”

The bear looked around, trying to find something write with. Miso scratched the back of his head. He noticed how the bear hadn’t actually said any real words.

“Can you not… speak?” he said.

The bear looked down. His eyelids drooping along with the flower on his head.

“Aw…” said Miso. “It’s o… kay?”

Upon looking into the bear’s eyes, he saw something. A vision of the creature as a cub. He sat on a lab table and a tag was on his ear with a label.

“5.0.5?” Miso said.

The bear nodded. Miso could only figure that was his name.

“It’s a... little bit weird for a name, but… then again, I don’t have a last name,” said Miso. He held out his hand. “My name’s Miso.”

“Bauw!” 5.0.5 reached out his paw and shook his hand.

“How about I help you shop to make up for this?” said Miso. “I’m sure someone can clean this mess up.”

The bear seemed happy with Miso offer and he led the way. Miso followed closely behind. He took off his hat.

_This hat…_ he thought, as he looked upon the mess he was leaving behind. _Did it help me do that?_ He put it back on his head to put it to the test.

5.0.5 couldn’t believe that this kid had Black Hat’s hat and was wearing it like it was nothing! If Black Hat saw this there was no telling how much trouble this kid would be in. He did think he was helpful as they went up the home improvement floor and Miso was able to drag things over to his wagon by simply moving them with his mind and motion of his hands.

How was going to tell this kid that this hat belonged to the most evil man of all?

Miso wondered if he would ever get superpowers. He just never imagined that if he did, it would be because of a hat… or that his first one would be telekinesis. Already, he could move things around quickly, but he wanted to know how he stopped all those thing from falling at the same time.

_Practice makes perfect!_ Miso thought.

“This city has too much excitement!” Miso said, as they walked towards the check out aisle. Some of the employees were working on getting all the store products off the floor. “First an explosion at a house and now this happened?” Even though he said that, he was giddy, practically skipping to the clerk at the check-out booth.” Meanwhile, 5.0.5 was terrified to confirm that this kid was the one who took Black Hat’s hat, since he knew about the explosion.

“Oh, hello, little boy,” said the clerk. She looked at the hat on Miso’s head. “Halloween isn’t until next month. Already dressing up as that scary Black Hat, huh?”

“I love dressing up!” said Miso. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He did like to dress up, he just didn’t give away that it wasn’t his intention to dress up like Black Hat.

_Wow… a lot of people know this Black Hat guy…_ Miso thought. He looked over at 5.0.5 was shaking a bit.

The two walked out of the store and Miso was stopped when 5.0.5 handed him a candy bar.

“Oh. For me?” he said.

5.0.5 nodded. Miso’s face lit up.

“Aw, you bought this for me?!” he exclaimed. The undid the wrapper and broke it in half. “Here. We can share it.”

“Bauw!” 5.0.5 took his half with a big smile. Miso laughed at the noise he made and dug into his candy.

“We should hang out sometime, 5.0.5,” said Miso. “I have to get back, but… Say, are you interested in the ceremony happening in town tonight?”

Miso reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer for an awards ceremony. The bear smiled, excited at such a big event. Well, up until he read that it was for heroes.

“I’m going to be performing at the event,” said Miso. “Attendance is free.”

5.0.5 knew Flug and especially Black Hat would be upset if he went to a ceremony for heroes. Then, he also wondered why a little kid was out wandering by himself. If it weren’t for him, who knows what could have happened to Miso if he hadn’t dragged him into the store to protect him. Maybe he just needed a friend… like he sometimes longed for, which incited him with joy. Flug was always really busy making things for Black Hat. If he went, he might be able to convince the child to give him the hat.

With a smile, 5.0.5 took the flyer and nodded.

“Okay!” Miso jumped, his fists were held with excitement. “I’ll see you tonight! Wear your best tie, Mr. Bear. I mean, 5.0.5!” And with that, he waved as he ran off..

###### 

5.0.5 contemplated the situation as he made his way home. Out of all people, the person who took Black Hat’s hat had to be little boy. A little boy who seemed have an association with heroes. He had to get it back before they knew. A kid like Miso was too kind to meet someone like Black Hat. And Black Hat hated kind people, especially the innocent. He’s learned that the hard way. In all seriousness, the bear wondered why he couldn’t just get another one.

Upon reaching the manor, 5.0.5 hid the flyer he got from Miso. Flug would flip his lid if he saw it. He was outside, waiting for him and he unlocked the gate as the bear approached with all the supplies in the cart behind him.

“5.0.5!” said Flug. “Just in time. I got the Hat Bots working again.”

5.0.5 stared as the machines came out from the house and started collecting the materials from the wagon. Already, they went right to work rebuilding the damaged part of the manor.

“Well, come on,” Flug said, gesturing towards the house. “The Hat Bots can take it from here.”

“Rauw!” 5.0.5 nodded and left the wagon of supplies behind for the Hat Bots. As he approached the house, he couldn’t help but frown at what could happened if Flug, Dementia or Black Hat found him with that flyer. Black Hat was already in a bad mood, and this would just make it worse, most likely.

It was hard to forget what Black Hat’s hat looked like. He saw it every day, since he lived in the same house as him. Since he technically worked for him, he had to tell him… right. The bear sighed, but that only caught Flug’s attention.

“Hey, what is it?” Flug said, putting a hand on his arm.

He had to, didn’t he? 5.0.5 always tried to help out whenever he could to prove his usefulness to the organization, so he could stay with Flug. What worried him was what Black Hat would do to the child if he found him? 5.0.5 shrugged and just kept walking, leaving Flug behind who had stopped. He raised a brow that no one could see since his face was under a paper bag. Clearly, something was wrong.

Once 5.0.5 was in his room, he could only think to hide the flyer under the pile of stuffed animals he had. He still wasn’t sure if he should go to that ceremony. It was for heroes and he would never hear the end of it if Flug found out he went to an event for heroes, but he rarely ever went out. Miso was probably the only kind soul he had met other than Flug. And Flug was still a villain, himself. He had seen his work first hand from being his helper from time to time. Miso was his little hero today. If he could find a way to hang out with him more, dare he say he could be his friend? That thought alone was enough to to excite him.

5.0.5 decided to get back to his chores to try and clear his head. He decided to clean up the top floor, since that’s practically where his room was and then work his way down. It mostly consisted of putting things back in place, but the explosion shook the mansion enough to knock the many portraits of Black Hat off the wall, including the one of him wearing a fancy tuxedo with red cape. It had him standing in a barren wasteland of a city landscape in the background with a crashed plane and a forgotten sword on the foreground. It was cased in a golden frame.

5.0.5 squinted where that particular painting used to be. There was a thick layer of dust gathered on something protruding out from the wall. Grabbing the duster, the bear cleared the wall, only to find a button in the shape of a black hat. Out of curiosity he pressed it, and jumped back upon seeing a panel on the wall move aside. Dust and dirt crumbled down from the edges as a secret flight of stairs was revealed. A blue rug covered the steps, minus the edges and on the walls were diamond-shaped star panels on the walls that glowed faintly, illuminating the pathway.

Once he was up the stairs, 5.0.5 saw a set of double doors. They were a dark blue color with golden edging. A diamond shaped star was on each door, along with golden handles to pull it open, but it was heavily guarded with chains that criss crossed the doors. All of them were connected together by a hat-shaped lock. All of which had a thick layer of dust over it.

“5.0.5?”

Dr. Flug had followed 5.0.5 into the passage. He coughed a little from the dust in the air. He looked at the walls, the floor and then back at his creation.

“Did you find this?” he said.

5.0.5 nodded, as the doctor walked over to see the locked door for himself. Underneath the chains he could see that the doors were even nailed shut with plywood and they all had something written on them in red, bold letters. Flug wiped the dust with his gloved hands to read them.

**“STAY OUT!”**

**“NEVER OPEN!”**

**“TURN AROUND!”**

“This is odd…” Flug said, inspecting the lock. It was bigger than the two of his hands. “I’ve never seen this place before.” A small keyhole was on the bottom of it. “Maybe-”

Suddenly, all the lights in that hall went out. Darkness surrounded the two and the temperature dropped quickly.

“Flug… 5.0.5…” The sinister voice alone was enough to make odd pair tremble. “What are you two DOING IN HERE?!”

The bear and the scientist were grabbed by a set of hands and were thrown from the secret stairwell back into the hallway. 5.0.5 shrieked in fear, hiding behind Flug, as the shadows faded, revealing that they had been created by Black Hat, who now stood before them. With one wave of his hand, the secret passageway closed and all the fallen painting were set back in place.

“YOU WILL TELL NO ONE WHAT YOU JUST SAW!” Black Hat yelled, with his eyes glowing red and his voice distorting into a demonic tone.

“S-Sí, Jefecito…” Flug managed to say, as he shivered.

Black Hat said nothing else and stormed off, heading down the hall.

###### 

Miso, bored out of his mind, gazed out the window of his hotel room, with his head resting on his arms on the windowsill. The sun was setting, but kids were still playing in the basketball courts. In fact, those kids, Tim and Denice were there, making him glare. But the sight of them playing basketball gave him an idea, since he still had his new hat on. Tim shot the ball and then Miso moved his hand slightly and it took a sharp turn to the left, missing the hoop completely.

The two kids looked at each other and started talking, clearly confused. Miso merely snicked. Eventually, they tried playing again and when Denice was about to shoot, Miso made Tim’s arm reach out, hitting her stomach and knocking her down, making her miss her shot. After she stood up, the two then started bickering and Miso fell back on his bed, laughing. He then sat up, realizing that he fell on his astronomy magazine and worked to smooth the crinkles he made on the pages.

Upon feeling the room get colder, suddenly, Miso stood up and hid his new hat back under the bed. Andre came through the door, a little beaten up. His eye was a bit bruised and several scratches were on his clothes. Miso gasped and ran over to hug him.

“Andre, are you okay?!” he said.

Andre hugged him back.

“Oh, just some villain Maria and I had to deal with,” Andre said, moving the strands of golden hair in his eyes. “I’ll go get patched up in the restroom, while you get dressed, and then we can go to the ceremony, okay?”

Miso pulled away after their hug and nodded. He held his arms close, frowning, clearly still worried. He watched Andre go into the restroom and shut the door.

Hopefully, the CEO can help him… he thought. And with that, he ran over to grab his violin.

###### 

5.0.5 wandered into the lab. He saw Flug working on the shrink ray. He had just drawn a new picture of him and Flug and wanted to show him before going to bed. Besides, the poor doctor looked tired.

“Bauw.”

Flug sighed and waved him off.

“Not now, 5.0.5. Papí ta’ trabajando.” He glanced over at the notes Black Hat left him before resuming his work. “It’s getting late. You should go to bed. Besides, I think we’ve caused enough trouble for tonight.”

5.0.5 whimpered, lowering his drawing. He walked out of the lab and headed back towards his room. He then thought about the flyer in his room and of Miso. With that in mind, he decided to get to his room and get his bow tie that he only wore on special occasions. He passed by Black Hat in the hallway, who didn’t bother to acknowledge that he was there.

Black Hat’s footsteps were heard down the hallway as he walked towards Dementia’s room. The lizard girl sat on her bed, angrily chewing on her chains. The door swung open, making her stop as her boss walked in. With a snap of his fingers, all the chains on her came off instantly, making her leap to her feet, giggling with excitement. Her punishment was finally over! She stared at her boss with like this was some kind of dream.

“If your going to make up for this mess…” Black Hat began. He held out a photo from that security camera footage that had Miso on it. “If this kid has my hat…” His only visible eye twitched at the reminder of this incident. “Find him… and bring him to **me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “PEDAZO DE-” (PIECE OF-)
> 
> “Hijo de…” (Son of a…)
> 
> “¿Por favor?” (Please?)
> 
> “...tú oso!” (...you bear!)
> 
> “¡Un villano!” (A villain!)
> 
> "S-Sí, Jefecito…" (Yes, Boss...)
> 
> “Papí ta’ trabajando.” (Daddy’s working.)


	3. Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy New Year, everyone! I don’t have any resolutions this year, but I guess I’ll try to be more active on both this year, especially now that I'm posting on two sites.**

Miso did his best to contain his excitement. He held Andre’s hand as they headed up the steps into the auditorium. Tonight’s moon, the Waning Gibbous Moon, was in the sky. Miso stared up at it, then looked at his bracelet which was also glowing tonight. The light put his stage fright at ease.

Miso had his cape on with his formal wear of a white dress shirt, a blue vest, a bowtie, some blue pants and black formal shoes, his violin was in its case and in his other hand, but his new hat had been left at the hotel. As much as he wanted to show it off, Andre would only get suspicious and start asking where and how he got it. He knew he’d be upset if he knew he was sneaking out when they were on a trip, but maybe when they got home, he’d tell him.

Andre was wearing a black tuxedo under his usual overcoat. The collar of his dress shirt could be slightly seen, but he kept his black gloves on. They approached the doors of the large building ahead and entered with the other heroes and ordinary patrons. After talking to the guy at the ticket gate, with Andre verifying who he was, they were allowed in. They took the halls into the backstage. Back there, were the various musicians, large and small, human, creature, alien, magic, you name it! 

“Alright. I’ll go talk to the CEO and see if he can patch me up real quick,” Andre glanced over at the child. “You nervous, kid?”

“Ha!” Miso smiled, but his body twitched. “A little.”

“Hey,” Andre said, patting Miso on the back. “You got this. What’s Rule #1 of being a hero?”

Miso nodded, straightening up his posture.

“‘A hero always has courage’,” said Miso.

“That’s the spirit,” Andre messed up Miso’s hair. “Knock ‘em dead, Star Child.”

“Yes, sir!”

Miso looked followed the other musicians out onto the stage. He was surprised to see such a large space. A podium was up center stage, facing all the chairs and music stands set up for the performers. Already people were getting seated for the event in the audience. Gazing up, he could see balconies on the sides going up several floors for more people to watch. He made his way to his seat up front.

After everyone was seated, Miso pulled out his violin and set up his sheet music on the music stand provided for him. The lights in the auditorium went dark and white pillars of light shined up from the stage and the audience began to cheer as their conductor stepped on stage. He was a tall man wearing a white dress shirt with gold buttons, with a blue tie. He wore white formal pants and black shoes, with matching black gloves. Miso knew him as the CEO, the man in white, in his formal wear. It was a bit strange, seeing him without headwear, but this was a special event and he had nice golden hair that curled down at his neck.

The audience cheered loudly as he stepped on stage. He waved to the audience, then turned to his orchestra. The piano began to play along with the base instruments. Miso stood up playing the violin solo, creating a sombre tone as, the screen began to show heroic footage of the best heroes recorded by random civilians and submitted to organization. Slowly, more instruments joined in as the music grew more and more triumphant. Miso stepped forward with a guitarist and a base player and as music became more exciting and reached the end.

The audience gave a round of applause. The CEO bowed as the orchestra stood up and then signaled for the orchestra to do the same. Then he pulled out a piece of paper.

“¡Bienvenidos!” he announced into the mic. “Thank-you all for being here tonight to honor and support our heroes. And thank-you to our orchestra for volunteering to play here tonight. Music was provided by the Lives of the Radio Station. ‘Playing music for you, by people like you. Hero, villain, human, creature, or magic. We accept the voice of all.’” He folded the paper, and tucked it in his pocket before continuing, grabbing the mic. “Here, we are a group, an organization, but most of all, we are a family. A family of brave beings, in all sizes and shapes, deciding to put our lives on the line to save and protect lives, and to protect the values and freedom that every living being deserves. And I feel the same for the heroes who fight outside my organization. Tonight we’re here to honor them all, but before we continue, I want the new people here to understand our creed.”

Everyone in the orchestra stood up, along with the heroes that were in the audience. They stated their heroic rules.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Andre Valencia,” the CEO said. He held a white blade that seemed to glow and Andre walked onto the stage, in his formal wear. His coat wasn’t on him, but his wounds were gone. Miso could only assume that the CEO healed him before the show started.

Andre looked at the sword in front of him. He took a deep breath a reached for the hilt, but the man in white held out his hand out for him to stop.

“Valencia,” he whispered to him. “The gloves.”

Andre sighed, looking to the floor. “Y-Yes, sir.”

Miso frowned. He knew Andre didn’t like taking off his gloves.

The agent looked down at his hands. He took off his left gloves and shoved it in his pocket. Then he gulped as he reached for his right glove and took a deep breath as he rested his left hand on his right wrist. He peeled the glove off his right hand revealing the silver metal and machinery that he had for a hand. The joints had glowing blue lights. With the gloves off, he took the sword with his right, robotic hand. He trembled, causing the CEO to frown with worry, but Andre held his arm still with the other for a moment to calm down. Then he held it with both of his hands and raised the blade into the air. The heroes, the CEO, and the members of the orchestra stated the organization’s creed.

_“A hero always has courage!”_

_“A hero must be willing to make sacrifices!”_

_“A hero is honest!”_

_“A hero never gives up!”_

_“A hero never takes a life!”_

Applause rang out through the auditorium and then began the awards ceremony. Andre looked over, seeing Miso smile proudly at him. Then he smiled, too.

After the awards ceremony was over, the civilians and heroes were able to attend an after party. The place was packed. Blue drapes were on the windows and walls and portraits of the heroes and other things were up for sale. If Miso remembered correctly, all the money made from the sales went to supporting the organization. There were tables, with white lacy cloth over them with matching cushioned seats for people to sit in all around the room. A big chandeleur hung from the roof, made with gold colored metal and glowed with diamond like light. In the corner of the room, a small elite from the orchestra were playing peaceful music. Servants with white collared shirts with blue vests, bowties, and dress pants walked around handing out drinks, food, and free samples.

Miso stuck close to Andre as they entered the room. He saw into the playroom that was set up for any children of heroes and visitors, but looked away as they proceeded to go with Andre to speak with his fellow heroes, but Miso had never found a party like this so boring. Other than the food and the nice music, there was nothing to do, and Andre was too busy chatting. As much as Miso would want to contribute, he couldn’t relate to their humor, since he wasn’t a full fledged hero, yet. He hoped to be… someday.

“That’s exactly my point!” Andre said, as he spoke to his colleagues. “So what if some things get destroyed in a fight? Heroes saved the day, didn’t they? They should be thankful, but I guess it’s only natural they get mad.”

“True,” said a hero. “But those pesky civilians always complain, ‘Well, someone’s gotta pay for it.’ Like, it’s not my problem, lady.”

“Oh. Here we go again…” said the heroine next to him.

A waiter walked by with drinks on a serving tray. Miso looked up to see Andre take one.

“Thank-you,” he said, before turning back to his group.

“Andre,” Miso said.

“Relax, kid,” said Andre. “It’s what? My second drink tonight? And remember what you call me in public.”

Miso sighed.

“Yes, Mr. Valencia.” He looked across the room, seeing the paintings.

“Well, well…”

Miso glared at the approached of a woman. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles, with the ends uneven. Her brown, wavy hair went down to her back, with some locks covering her forehead. She wore white, diamond-like earrings, and her black heels had a strap around her ankles.

“Hey, Maria,” said Andre.

“Little Miso,” Maria said, her narrow eyes staring down at him. She then looked to Andre. “I can’t believe they let him come here, of all places.”

Miso hide behind Andre.

“Don’t start, Maria,” Andre said, sternly. “We went through thick and thin to get the CEO to consent.”

“And I still can’t believe he consented.”

“May I go stare at the paintings, please?” Miso said, slightly irritable. Already, he had enough of this conversation.

Andre nodded. “Sure. There are heroes everywhere, so I don’t see the danger.”

Miso nodded and his guardian watched him walk away before getting back to his conversation. The child squeezed through crowds of guests and heroes as he made his way, hearing their idle chatter.

_“Need anything else?”_

_“No thanks.”_

_“Hey. Nice dress.”_

_“Oh. This old thing?”_

_“Look. No one asked them to move there where there’s tons of danger.”_

_“Yeah. It’s their choice to live where there’s no heroes to watch over them.”_

Miso managed to make it through the crowd, sighing. At least he finally got to see the paintings. Some had pictures of the nominees and winners, all in heroic poses. What caught his attention was a portrait of the island that contained the city of Hatsville. He remembered seeing a view like this went they flew in on the aircraft. Trips like these were rare, and he didn’t want to waste it with someone like Maria. His gaze then fell on the portrait of the pale moon that sat next to the painting of Hatsville, calming him down from his anger. In fact, he even grinned saw the pale moon out the window, before looking at the bracelet on his wrist. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his hero cards to compare them to the heroic paintings.

“No, no, NO!”

Miso turned his head slightly, seeing a disgruntled man talking to a waiter. Unless this was some kind of dream, Miso could swear that this tough customer was Heavy Punch.

“¡Yo pedido uno doble, chico! ¡Esto es completamente inaceptable! ¡¿No sabes quien soy?!”

The servant jumped back in fear.

“I’m so sorry, sir.”

Miso flipped through his cards, finding the card of Heavy Punch on it and putting the rest away. He rolled his eyes, before tearing it up in his hands, the pieces falling on the floor, forgotten.

“Oh, my gosh!”

That voice sounded genuinely kind and surprised. Near the entrance to the event hall, Miso spotted 5.0.5 surrounded by some civilians and a few heroes that were hugging him and playing with his paws. He was wearing a black bowtie and he brought cookies to hand out.

“You’re just a sweet little cinnamon bun, aren’t you?”

“You think he works with one of the heroes?”

“Aw, I think he’s one of the scientists’ creations, or something.”

Miso rushed to go see him, seeing 5.0.5’s beady eyes. Clearly, he was enjoying all the attention. He set the tray of cookies on the nearby table as the last few people finally left.

“Bye little bear…” a hero said, as she walked off with her friends.

“You’re here!” Miso exclaimed, as he caught up with him.

“Roo!” 5.0.5 patted the top of Miso’s head.

“Oh, I couldn’t bring my hat tonight,” Miso said, adjusting his hair. “Sorry. I won’t be able to read your mind and understand you without it. But anyway! Everyone’s being boring here. Come on! I’ll show you around.”

5.0.5’s little tail wagged in excitement as Miso took his paw and showed him around. He was amazed to see such amazing art, even if some of them had heroes, which basically everyone he knew back home despised. He hoped that one day his drawing skills could match that of what he saw today.

“That’s the CEO,” Miso said, who was wrapping up showing 5.0.5 who was who. He pointed at the man in white, chatting with some fans that were freaking out and taking pictures. He was practically stealing the night. “That’s my guardian, Andre, an agent.” The bear looked to see him talking with a woman. “He’s talking to Maria. She’s like, also an agent, or something.” Miso crossed his arms. “I wish I could go on missions sometimes, but Andre says I’m too young and it’s too dangerous.”

5.0.5 frowned and patted Miso on the head, making the child smile once more, even if it was small. As he looked at Andre, he couldn’t help, but think that he looked familiar, somehow. The bear raised a brow wondering why.

“Do you want to go to the playroom?”

The bear gasped, immediately turning to Miso with his big eyes on him. Miso was a bit surprised to see him excited over playing. He did sense a child-like aura around him. No matter. He took his paw and walked towards the playroom. Some seats he saw were reserved and saw a seat for Maria. He stopped for a second to take the nearby salt shaker and loosen the top.

Only a few kids were in here. Miso could assume their parents were barely able to let them come to this island. There blocks, toys, balls, coloring utensils and many other things. 5.0.5’s face lit up as he ran towards the colors.

“Oh, you’re an artist?” Miso said, as 5.0.5 grabbed some papers to draw with. The bear responded with a nod. The huge grin on his face warmed Miso’s heart.

After waiting for a bit, 5.0.5 showed him a drawing of himself with a man, with a paper bag on his head. He wore goggles were his eyes would be and had a t-shirt of a broken plane. He also wore a white lab coat, and he wore blue jeans with a pair of red sneakers.

“Oh. Is he your father?” said Miso.

5.0.5 nodded. Then pointed at Miso.

“Huh? My parents?” The child thought for a moment, while rubbing his elbow. “Well… Andre looks after me, but...”

Andre thought these drinks were the best. The CEO went all out on this event. He looked around, seeing everyone enjoying themselves, and all the paintings were being sold, but there were people fighting for them by offering higher prices. So, the CEO had to step aside to do a bidding contest.

“Okay,” the CEO said. “Let’s start the bidding at five thousand.”

“So, busy…” Andre said, shaking his head. “But, can’t turn down a chance to help people. Good to a fault.” He stared down at his drink. Maria grabbed his wrist and looked at him, her brown eyes staring into his.

“Hey,” she said, smiling. “You’re a good person, too.”

Andre chuckled. “As if…” He lifted the drink towards his mouth when he saw the time on his hand. “Aw hats! It’s eleven?!”

“Aw, come on!” Maria said, rolling her eyes, flicking her hand at him. “It’s not that late.”

“It’s late for the kid!” said Andre. “It’s already enough it’s way past his bedtime.”

“Again with the kid?” Maria said, as Andre walked towards the play room. He swore he saw him go in there, which was rare. “It’s special night, Andre. Enjoy it!”

Andre stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to her.

“He’s still a kid,” he said, sternly. “And growing kids need their rest.”

Maria sighed, as Andre marched himself towards the playroom. He stood in the doorway, and looked for Miso.

“Hey, Miso,” said Andre. “We gotta…”

Andre silenced himself when he saw Miso actually playing with someone. A bear that was pretty big, but his eyes were big and round, almost like a young child. The other children didn’t seem to mind. Heck, the children came in their own shapes and sizes. They were even watching. It appeared that the two were putting together a house of cards. Miso grabbed the last and put them near the top, only to see it collapse once he placed them on top.

“Oh nooooo!” Miso said, but he started laughing soon after and the bear did, too. The kids around him were all smiling and laughing.

“He’s so cute!”

“Awww!”

“¡Qué lindo!” a girl with long black hair and a green long-sleeved sweater said, walking out to hug 5.0.5.

“Where did you find him, Miso?” said a boy.

“He just lives in town,” Miso replied. He looked to the door and saw Andre. “Oh. Hi, Mr. Valencia. Is something wrong?”

Andre smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, kid. I was just checking on you. Keep enjoying yourself.”

Miso giggled. “Yes, sir.”

Andre left the room and stood next to the door. His back leaned against the wall and he swirled the drink in hand and stared at his watch.

“I suppose another half-hour couldn’t hurt…” he said to himself.

The parents of the children began to show up soon to take their kids home. Soon it was almost only Miso and 5.0.5 left, but both were getting tired from playing into the late hours.

“Thank-you for playing with me,” Miso said, as he rubbed his eyes. Miso was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, while 5.0.5 was sorting out all the games and toys. It wasn’t that he had to, but he had a habit of it since he constantly cleaned up around Black Hat’s mansion. He just couldn’t stand to see the place to messy and the fact the other kids left it as such.

After he finished up, he sat down next to Miso. He let the kid lean against him like a pillow.

“You know, Andre and I are going to the community observatory tomorrow,” said Miso. “Do you want to come? Neptune is gonna be visible and we’re going to go see it with this high-powered telescope.”

5.0.5 wondered how much longer he’d keep lying to this kid. He worked for Black Hat. The kid had his hat. He had to get it back, but he was the only who was nice to him. A smile grew on his face as he remembered all the attention he got at this party. All of it was positive, and they were heroes, or the children of heroes. How would Miso react if he knew he worked for villain. He knew that heroes despised villains and vise versa.

Miso sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at him.

“Are you okay?”

5.0.5 looked down at the kid and nodded.

“You’ll go?” said Miso.

“Mm-hmm!” 5.0.5 nodded happily.

“You will?! Yay!” Miso exclaimed, hugging him. 5.0.5 hugged the child back.

Andre then stepped in and walked over to Miso.

“Alright, Miso,” he said. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Miso held up his arms. Andre chuckled, but put his hands on his hips.

“C’mon, Star Child,” he said. “You’re ten-years-old. You’re too big for me to pick up.”

“Aw…” Miso whined. He stood up on his feet and walked over to his guardian who grabbed his hand.

“Hey, thanks for playing with him, bear,” said Andre. “Miso’s always struggled to make some friends.”

“Andre…” Miso whined, his eyes half open. “Don’t embarrass me.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t mind him. He’s just tired. Anyway, I’ll see you around. Let’s go, Miso.”

Andre gave the bear a pat on the head, before leading Miso out. They left the party hall and went backstage to find Miso’s instrument. Most of the musicians had packed up already and gone.

“Today was fun…” Miso said, softly.

“Glad to see you had fun,” said Andre. “Let’s go get your violin and-”

“Andre!”

Miso looked up. The CEO was storming towards Andre.

“Valencia, we have a problem!” he said.

“What is it?” said Andre. “Oh, hang on.”

Miso jumped a little, but soon realized that Andre was just putting his hands over his ears. The boy sighed. Dangerous stuff. He wondered when he’d be old enough to listen. Right now, though, he was too tired to care. That was, until the CEO held out a card. He had seen many of them, but this one made his heart start racing. The card had a black hat with a circle around as an insignia. In fact, the shape of it resembled the one he took back to the hotel with him.

The child looked up at the CEO, seeing that he was angry, which was rare. He wished he could see Andre’s expression, but he was behind him, holding his ears. Since he was holding his head tighter, he could only assume this was escalating into an argument. Then he saw the CEO shout. From the fact that he kept talking after that, Andre had probably gone silent.

“Are we clear?” Miso heard, as Andre finally took his hands off Miso’s ears.

Andre sighed. Miso turned to him and saw Andre’s left hand shaking.

“Valencia,” the CEO said once more.

“Andre…?” Miso’s concerned voice finally got his attention. Andre grabbed his hand with the other, forcing it to stop shaking.

“Yes…” Andre said, his voice sounding shaky. “Yes, sir…”

The CEO nodded. “Good. I look forward to speaking with you again once you two are back at HQ.”

Andre shook hands with the CEO, before grabbing Miso’s violin, taking the child’s hand and walking off. Miso looked up at his guardian, who couldn’t even make eye contact with him right now. He kept looking forward as they made their way outside and got into a yet another escort vehicle.

Miso was quiet during the drive back. He couldn’t get the image of that card out of his mind. Kids being scared of him, everyone in Hatsville knowing the name of the owner… the power that hat gave him. Those thoughts rushed through his mind, as he recalled the incident at the store.

Is Black Hat a villain? Miso thought.

Miso looked over at Andre. He was gazing out the window and drinking from his flask. It could only mean bad news, which scared Miso even more.

“Are you… okay?” said Miso.

Andre scoffed. He looked at his flask, before looking out the window once more.

“Sure…” he said.

Miso looked out his window, wrapping his cape around himself for warmth. He saw the moon in the sky, it’s glow giving him comfort.

Once they got back to the hotel, they headed back to the room. Miso changed back into his regular clothes before walking over and collapsing on the bed. Andre walked over and pulled the blanket over him.

“I had that dream again last night, Andre…” Miso mumbled.

Andre gasped. “Really? What happened?”

“The Moon Lady… She was singing. It’s always so pretty…”

Andre stared down at the flask in his hand, before looking at the half-asleep child, once more.

“I’m sure it is…” said Andre. He patted Miso’s head. “Sweet dreams, Star Child.”

“Good-night…” Miso said, before finally drifting off. The agent walked over to a chair near the window to sit. He couldn’t sleep and moon stared down, and the moonlight outside weighed him down as he continued to finish his drink.

A special request by Black Hat. Dr. Flug worked tirelessly in the lab, modifying one of their shrink rays with the radio, tuned to the Lives of the Radio station, playing in the background.

_“A dream that’s felt a lifetime, a endless vast upwall climb, the day I’ve waited for is drawing near!”_

After it was ready, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a second. It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, though he doubted Black Hat would care when he gave to him. Flug just wanted to get it done as soon as possible. They had new inventions to sell and Black Hat refused to do any broadcasts without his signature top hat, which Flug thought was ridiculous. If Flug, Demencia, or 5.0.5 were sick, injured or both, it didn’t matter to Black Hat. If there was an invention to sell, he’d want them front and center. It was then he remembered who he was working for: The most peculiar man of all.

_“It looks like the skies are going to give us quite a show.”_

Flug opened his eyes and turned to the radio as it continued. Sounded like a break for a small news broadcast.

_“Neptune’s going to be visible tomorrow, isn’t it?”_

_“That’s right, Diana. Scientists also predict that the lunar eclipse scheduled to happen days after the Neptune’s sighting might be one of the most memorable one yet, due to it being visible in Hatsville and the areas surrounding it, along with it’s super red intensity. Why was that again?”_

_“I think it had to due with the position of the moon, the sun and the earth, or something. A lot of the magical users are saying otherwise, thinking it’s some kind of magic anomaly. Alright. I’m getting word we should put on the next song, now.”_

_“Alright. Coming up next-”_

Flug switched off the radio and stood from his chair. He then walked by the security screens and saw that the camera on the entrance of the property was turned off.

“That’s weird…” said Flug. He switched it on back on, but saw no suspicious activity. He got out a device to command the Hat Bots. “Hat Bots. Scan the property for any intruders.”

Flug took his modified Shrink Ray out of the lab and went towards Black Hat’s office. He was then pushed out of the way by Dementia who busted into the office before he did. The doctor was too tired to care, so he just followed after her.

Dementia was talking to Black Hat as he entered the office. His boss was sitting in his chair, but was turned away to the side, his head facing towards the red tinted window behind him. Upon closer inspection, he could see a glass of wine in his hand.

“So, after kicking those two kids around, I finally found a lead on our little thief.”

Flug rolled his eyes. They were still on this hat case?

“Well, get on with it!” Black Hat grumbled. He turned away from the window for only a second to see Flug walking into the room.

“Well, I know where he’s going to be tomorrow,” said Dementia. “The little Timmy boy’s dad is a hero and he went to that dumb convention that happened tonight. So, he and I had a ‘chat' after it was over.”

“And?” her boss responded, flatly.

“They’re going to the community observatory to see Neptune,” said Dementia. “So all I have to do is be there tomorrow night and I’ll get our little thief.” She giggled a bit at the thought.

“Um, Dementia,” said Flug. “You do realize that’s still a child, right?”

“And why should that matter, Flug?” Black Hat said, raising his voice.

Flug squeaked a little, flinching at his boss’s tone.

“I-It doesn’t matter at all, sir,” Flug responded. “It’s just that, I fear that we’re wasting resources hunting for a mere child. We have tons of new inventions to advertise and we can’t just halt business because of this.”

Black Hat stood from his chair, setting his drink on the table.

“That… child, has insulted the my name by taking that hat with him!” he said, beginning to yell. “If I have to tear apart the whole city to get it back, so be it! I will not be the one who lost things to a mere child!”

“B-But s-sir?” said Flug. “You can make things out of m-mere shadows. Couldn’t you just-” He was stopped when his boss slammed the table, practically causing an earthquake in the room. Both Dementia and Flug fell on the floor.

“I JUST NEED THAT HAT, OKAY?!” he yelled, his eyes glowing red.

“O-Of course, s-sir!” Flug said, shutting his eyes tightly. “Lo siento, señor.”

Black Hat sighed, the glow in his eyes fading, and sank back in his chair.

“Now, if you’re done messing around, tell me if you finished what I requested from you.”

Flug stood up and Dementia soon followed. The doctor dusted himself off, before continuing.

“Yes, it’s ready,” he said, holding up the modified shrink ray. “I thought it was better to just modify this shrink ray that we still have a few of instead of making another weapon. One blast from this weapon should render its victim completely paralyzed for at least twenty-four hours. In any case, it should us from the little guy slipping away from us so easily.”

Black Hat took the device from Flug and looked at it carefully. It seemed to be in working order, but knowing Flug, he always made sure it functioned before giving it to his boss.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done a kidnapping,” Black Hat said, handing it to Dementia. “Remember: I want him alive.”

“Aw…” Dementia whined.

“But you can destroy anyone who gets in the way. Make sure no one stops you.”

“YES!” Dementia exclaimed. She looked at the weapon and an evil smile crept onto her face. “Ooh! Does this work?”

Flug crossed his arms. “Hmph! Of course it does!” He then cried out in pain when Dementia pulled the trigger and shot Flug. He fell on the ground, completely motionless.

“Ooh! It does!”

“You have work tomorrow, Dementia,” said Black. “¡Ahora, largo de aquí!”

“Adiós, guapo…” Dementia said, as she danced out of the room, with the weapon in her hand.

Black Hat stood from his chair and walked over to Flug on the floor. He could see he was trying to move, but his fingers would only twitch.

“Little… help, sir?” said Flug. His request was only met with a squint.

“Bear! Get in here and get him out of here!” Black Hat yelled down the hallway. A few seconds passed and he got no response. “5.0.5?!” He stormed into the hallway and found no sign of him, checked that the clock said it was midnight and then teleported around the house, and even checked his room, only to find no sign of him.

Where the hell did that bear go? Black Hat thought as he looked around the bear’s room. Maybe he was sleeping in that pile of stuffed animals. There was no way in hell he was going to touch that, though.

“Oh for crying out loud…” he grumbled to himself. He just wanted to be left alone!

Black Hat teleported back to his office, grumbling to himself. Flug yelped upon feeling himself getting lifted of the ground and hoisted over his boss’s shoulder.

“Tell anyone about this, and you’re dead,” said Black Hat.

“Y-Yes, sir,” said Flug.

WIth a snap of his fingers the two teleported to Flug’s room. He walked over to the bed and placed Flug on it gently.

“Gracias, Jefecito…” said Flug.

“Yeah, yeah…” Black Hat responded, before teleporting back to his office. Once he was back, he wandered over to his window, seeing the moon outside. He was used to his quiet time, due to the fact that he never wanted his employees to bother him unless it was about business or something important, but tonight, the office never felt more quiet.

Black Hat grabbed his drink and wandered out into the hall. Dementia was probably in her room by now, planning for tomorrow, so she probably wouldn’t be crawling around the walls, causing trouble. He stopped by that giant painting of himself and could only recall last night’s incident with the doctor and bear, while finishing the rest of his drink. After standing there, staring at the painting for a minute, he found himself grabbing the brim of his remaining bowler hat and looking at the floor.

_CLINK!_

Miso awoke startled, staring up at the ceiling. Sunlight shined through the windows once more. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes before yawning. Then he covered his nose and scowled at the that horrid yet familiar smell. Alcohol.

He looked over at Andre who was lying in his bed across from him face down. His flask was on the floor and his wallet was barely hanging in his hand.

“Oh no…” he said.

Miso climbed out of bed, and caught the wallet before it fell on the floor. It had been opened to a photo of him in the middle and four other people beside him. The lady to the right of Andre had wavy brown hair, wore a black t-shirt and cargo pants, with a belt of pouches, while the woman to the left wore a long-sleeved black sweater, with a vest. She also had a belt of pouches, and wore fingerless gloves. Her dark hair was short, and wore subtle lipstick. There were two men on the edges of the photo. The man on the left wore a black t-shirt and black pants with a belt and gloves identical to the to the woman. He was a lot more tall and muscular to the other male on the left. He wore the same outfit, but was short, lankey, with bushy brown hair.

Miso walked over to the draw and placed the wallet on the surface, when his foot bumped into an empty bottle. It was probably the one that woke up him up. He lifted from the ground and walked over to Andre.

“Andre…” Miso said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He started shaking him. “Come on. It’s morning.”

Andre moaned softly, but only shut his eyes tighter.

“Leave me alone…” he mumbled.

“Come on!” Miso said, shaking him more. He was raising his voice, but his guardian mumbled some nonsense before pushing him away.

“Ah!” Miso nearly fell over. He looked at Andre covering his eyes, which made Miso look down at the empty bottle in his hand. The man was hungover.

“You promised…” Miso whispered. The bottle shook in his hand. Then he threw it across the room. The shattered glass fell on the floor, the noise waking Andre, forcing him to sit up.

“Aah! What?!”

Upon seeing Miso and shattered the glass on the floor, he grabbed his head and sighed. It felt like it had been beaten in with a mallet.

“Oh… It’s morning.”

That didn’t stop Miso from being angry, especially when Andre laid back down, rubbing his temples.

“Damn it…” he mumbled. He then wanted to kick himself for using such language in front of the child.

“Are you serious?”

Andre then opened his eyes to see Miso. He had formed fists and was shivering mad.

“Why today, of all days?!”

“What?” said Andre.

“Oh, are you still not sober?!” Miso then yelled. The volume of his voice was making Andre’s head hurt even more, but he didn’t care. “You promised today we’d go to the observatory to see Neptune!”

It was then that Andre remembered Miso request.

“Oh. Aw, I’m… sorry kid…” Andre said. “We can go tomorrow, I-”

“We can’t go tomorrow!” Miso yelled, stomping his foot. “Neptune won’t be visible tomorrow and we have to go home that day!”

Miso yelled to himself. Sure, it could’ve been anything like a villain destroying the town. It could’ve been a new secret mission from the CEO, but no! It had to be this, didn’t it?!

“Miso, calm down or you’re in big trouble!” Andre then said, sternly.

Miso turned to him immediately. He was angry, but the child had tears in his eyes. This made Andre calm down from Miso’s yelling. Clearly, this was very upsetting to him.

“I almost never get to go out and do something with you, and when I do…” Miso covered his face began to cry.

Andre sighed and tried to get up.

“Kid, I can still…”

“No!” Miso pouted. His tone made Andre lie back down. “I don’t you to get sick in public.” He wiped his eyes, showing their purple color to his guardian. “Just… get some rest or something. I’ll order some tea…”

Miso sniffled as he walked over to the phone and called for room service.

“Hello?” he said. “This is room 303. Can I get some tea? Um… chamomile is fine. Thank-you. I’ll pay when you get up here.”

Miso hung up and refused to turn back to his guardian. He was still shaking with rage and holding himself, trying not to cry.

“Thanks…” Andre muttered.

That voice alone was enough to give Miso the courage to face him. His eyes then fell on the open wallet on the nightstand, showing that photo. As disappointed as he was, he knew something was wrong. Something had been wrong. He walked over and hugged him.

“You know…” Miso said, his voice still strained from crying. “You can… talk to me about stuff. I’m not a little kid anymore.”

Andre looked over at the kid and then looked at the ceiling in thought. For once, he was hesitant, but he hugged the child back, anyway. Miso had nothing else to say and turned away to go watch TV on his own bed.

“I’ll make it up to you, kid…” Miso then heard, as he sat down. He switched it on and grabbed one of his comics.

“That’s what you always say…” Miso muttered.

The rest of the day was quiet. Miso left the TV on and Andre only bothered him if he really needed something. For the mosts part, he was reading comics and had gone to sleep early. In fact it was only 7 p.m..

Miso had stopped reading, and didn’t bother practicing his violin or singing due to the fact that it would bother Andre in his condition. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about how this was how he spent his last “free” day. That bear was going to be so disappointed when he didn’t show up. His head turned to Andre, who was still fast asleep.

_No!_ Miso then thought. _I won’t let it end like this!_

Miso hopped out of bed and marched over to the coat rack to take down his cape. After he had it on he walked over to his bed and reached under it to pull out the top hat. Then the child went to the mirror in the bathroom and placed it on his head. He put his hands on his hips, looking so proud. Well, until the hat slipped and covered his eyes from being a little big.

After adjusting the hat, Miso snuck out the door and left the hotel. With a map in his hands, he headed towards the observatory. He had to run through the park to get there. Miso thought it was funny that one of the places he wanted to go on at first was now a part of his route.

The street lights were beginning to switch on as he walked through it. Parents were already taking their kids home for the day. Miso looked at them, seeing kids hug their parents, some of them were offering them a treat like ice cream. Some, when they looked at Miso, seeing his hat, pulled their kids away, immediately. Seeing this made Miso think more about the card the CEO showed Andre. It couldn’t be reference to the hat on his head, could it?

As he made to the end of the park, he lifted some rocks with a wave of his hand, just to see if its power still worked. The fact that it did, made him a little nervous. He thought if the owner would come back for it then chose to shove the thought away. What mattered right now was 5.0.5. It was going to be tough to say goodbye to him. At least they could be friends for one more night.

Speaking of him, he was waiting outside the observatory when he got there.

“You made it!” Miso exclaimed. He ran in and hugged him. 5.0.5 was so happy, he lifted the child while he hugged him black. When he set him down, he saw that that he was frowning. The hat was on his head, which excited him. Now was his chance to get it back.

“Bauw?” he put a paw on his shoulder.

“I need to confess something to you…” said Miso. He brought himself to look him in the eyes, to tell him properly. “This is actually my last day here…”

“ROO?!”

Miso shuddered at his tone. He sounded shocked… and hurt. When Miso looked at him, he was tearing up. Realizing what he had said, Miso walked over and hugged him.

“I’m sorry,” said Miso. “i’m not from here. My guardian and I are just visiting from up north. Now that the event we had is over, we’re going home soon.” He pulled away and pulled out a piece of paper. “But hey, it doesn’t mean we can’t stay in touch. Here. You can write to this address.”

5.0.5 wiped his eyes and smiled upon seeing the address.

“I know I have to leave tomorrow, but let’s enjoy tonight okay?” 5.0.5 nodded and they entered the observatory together.

_“...incarcerated and awaiting trial.”_

Andre awoke to the sound of the TV. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting [psotopm, grabbing his head. Surprisingly, he felt a lot better.

“Hey, I think…” He stopped himself when he didn’t see Miso. He looked around, but found no sign of him. “Miso?”

Andre leapt out of bed and marched into the bathroom, thinking he was hiding, but he wasn’t there. Upon wandering back into the room, he saw that the room key on the nightstand was gone.

“Ah, not again…” said Andre.

_“This just in…” Andre turned to the TV. “We return to the scene of an assault on Heavy Punch, the hero and his child. The assailant has been identified as the well known villain known as Dementia.”_

Andre formed fist, a cold breeze began to blow through the room.

“D… Dementia?” he said.

_“The hero, Heavy Punch was rushed to hospital for treatment of his severe injuries, but the child is expected to be fine, although a bit shaken up. He did have this to say.”_

The TV showed Denice and Timmy lying in a stretcher. He had a few scratches and bruises, the most prominent one being on his eye.

_“The authorities have requested that we don’t interview him until the police have finished questioning him, but have released this statement: ‘The suspect, Dementia, was said by the child that she was looking for someone who took something very valuable from her boss.”_

Andre began to recall his conversation with his boss.

_“Are you sure it’s him? What did he lose to cause all of this?!”_

_“His hat. If I were you I’d get going the first thing tomorrow, but we can’t or the other villains will catch on to our panic, making us look weak.”_

The broadcast snapped him from his thoughts.

_"Tim has said that the person in question is not from the city of Hatsville and is about his age. A child named Miso, he recalls.”_

Andre stepped back. His breathing growing unsteady, as he trembled. The wind in the room grew stronger and ice formed around him.

“No… He couldn’t… It can’t…” he said. “NO!” All the ice around him shattered, freezing the entire room. The agent rushed to get dressed, and jumped out the window.

Miso was in awe as he looked through the telescope. The planet was everything he hoped for. A mysterious blue planet with its dark vortexes.

“It’s beautiful…” said Miso. “Even more so, since it’s real and not on some computer screen.”

5.0.5 saw that he was distracted. Now was his chance. He reached for the hat, everything in his body was telling him not take it, knowing it would hurt his feelings. Then he stopped and put his paw back down at his sides, when pulled away from the lense.

“Okay, 5.0.5,” said Miso. “Your turn.”

“Bauw!” The bear happily walked up to the massive telescope that pointed out from the roof. He had never considered what could be beyond their planet, or beyond Hatsville for that matter, until he saw Neptune.

Once they were done, they back down to first floor of the observatory, where they finished off the snacks they bought while they waited. The two sat on some seats near the entrance.

“So, did you like it?” Miso said, excitedly.

5.0.5 nodded.

“I bet since your dad’s a scientists, he knows a lot about things,” said Miso. He looked at him to read his mind to understand what he was saying. He saw a vision of many gadgets and weapons on a table.

“Oh, so your dad only makes gadgets?” said Miso. He was met with another nod. Then the bear pointed at his bracelet. “Oh. This?” He held up for a better look. Currently, it was nightfall, so it was glowing. “Andre said I’ve had this since I was a baby.” He attempted to tug it off only for chains made of light to lock around his wrist, making the bear jump. “It… doesn’t come off… I’ve tried.” The child let go and the chains faded. “But it’s okay. It makes me feel safer at night.” He reached for his bag of chips and and struggled to open them. “Come on…” Suddenly, the bag just ripped open and all the chips fell on the floor. “Aw man…” He knelt down, but the hat almost fell off his head. “Can you watch this?” he said, putting the hat on the seat next to him.

5.0.5 nodded as the kid picked up the pieces. He saw the hat now next to him, completely open for the taking. It was safer if he took back. But then… he thought what he would get in return for this. Nothing at all. What has ever been given in exchange for his services? All he wanted was to stay with Flug, his creator, his father. This hat meant nothing to him. If Black Hat loses his hat, so what? Flug was all that mattered to him. Besides, this kid would be miles away tomorrow.

“Thank-you!” Miso said, putting the hat back on his head. He threw all the chip scraps in the trash.

“Brw, roo! Baw, roo!”

Miso looked at him and read his thoughts.

“You have to get home, now?” he said.

The bear nodded, but he looked sad.

“Aw, it’ll be okay,” Miso said, reaching out to hug him. “I might come back someday. And I’ll send pictures from back home. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Mmm hmm!” the bear responded.

Miso pulled away. “I’m sad, too. But I have to go home, so I can train to become a hero. Once I’m old enough, Andre said he’ll teach me how to fly a ship and I can fly here anytime. I… I’m gonna miss you…” He wiped a tear in his eye. “Thank-you for being my first real friend.”

5.0.5 handed him a picture he drew. It had a drawing of him and Miso, with the title “New Friend” on it. Miso’s heart skipped a beat at the word “friend.”

“I love it…” he said. He held out his hands and hugged the bear one more time. “Thank-you so much… friend.”

5.0.5 smiled, hugging the child back. He was probably the first person other than Flug to be so nice to him. Black Hat would get over his missing hat, 5.0.5 thought. For now, Miso deserved to keep it.

With the hat on his head and a new friend on the mind, Miso wasn’t so scared to walk home alone tonight. He put the drawing in his hat and kept walking. Hopefully, Andre hadn’t woken up get. Several heroes were out patrolling the park tonight. They were probably waiting to go home tomorrow.

Seeing that his bracelet was glowing, Miso looked up and saw the half moon in the sky. With silence that pervaded as he walked through the quiet park, he closed his eyes, walking past the heroes and the random civilians and began to sing.

_Tale of a place_

_A big city_

_Built with rage_

_There he lives_

As Miso walked passed the people they were compelled to turn to him and listen. It was almost as if... they were lost in a daze, hearing his voice.

_Brooding_

_Inside a dark place_

_Tall with grace_

_And there he lives_

Miso stopped himself. He heard the sound of a branch snapping. The child looked around, seeing no one around. 

“Hello?” He gasped when he heard a pair of feet land behind him.

“FOUND YOU!”

Miso squealed when he was suddenly lifted off the ground by a pair of hands that wrapped around his torso. The child kicked and squirmed, while his assailant merely giggled.

“Hey!”

The same recruit from the department store incident walked up to the two. He held out his sword.

“Let him go!”

“Or… what?” The voice sounded female. “I finally found my little-”

Miso bit down on his assailant’s hand, making her cry out in pain.

“AH! Ya bit me!”

She was forced to let go and the child fell on his knees, ran and hid behind the recruit, forgetting about the fact that this idiot took credit for his heroism.

The girl had red bangs coming out her hood that was green with a set of eyes and teeth on the hoods edges. The rest of her hair was green was so long it practically dragged on the ground. Only one of her eyes were yellow while they other was black, and a crazed smiled was on her face. She wore a blue zip up vest with two red leggings that had stripes, with one of them torn up. She wore a blue sneaker on one foot and a red one on the other. Her foot with the red sneaker had some kind of device around her ankle.

The girl looked at her hand, covered with fingerless gloves and saw blood oozing through where Miso bit her and it dripped onto the ground. She glared at the child, who was busy spitting the taste of blood from his mouth. Two other heroes showed up and joined the swordsman. One could fly and came up from above. She wore red garbs, even her gloves and boots were red. The other wore blue tights and a black cape. His hands were glowing.

“Who are you?” said the swordsman.

The girl smiled, wiping her hand, and putting to the side, ignoring the pain.

“Who I am doesn’t matter you, bub!” she hissed. She pointed to the heroine. “Or you,” She then pointed to the hero on the right, “or even you! No! I only matter to you.” And she pointed at Miso peeking from behind the swordsman, making the child gasp.

“Me?” he said.

The girl stared at the little boy’s eyes. They shape of which beared some kind of resemblance to something familiar, but they were wide, his mouth hung slightly agape. Then the girl let out a wicked laugh.

“You have no idea what’s going, do you, little boy?”

Miso shivered, pulling down a gulp. Then he found his courage, and glared back at her.

“What do you want?” he said, angrily.

The girl raised a brow in response.

“Wow. The boy can bite,” she said, glancing at her bleeding hand for a moment. “Now then, child. Yo soy Demencia. And I’m here to whisk you away to an important meeting with my wonderful boss!” She sound lost in a dream when she said that.

“Huh?!” Miso said, beginning to shake. In the back of his mind, he could only imagine the name of this “boss.”

“Well, what he doesn’t want to go with you?” the heroine said.

Dementia rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“Well. I’ll take him,” she said.

“We’re not going to let you do that,” the recruit said.

Dementia grinned, all her teeth began to show.

“Bueno…” And with that, she rushed towards the heroes. The recruit held out his weapon, but before he could hit, Dementia fired the gun, zapping the guy in front of Miso. A cry rung out through the park and the swordsman collapsed, motionless. Civilians saw the scene and took off running. Screams of panic spread throughout the park.

The heroine took to the air and shot down beams of fire between Dementia and Miso. The child took the opportunity to run and hide in the playground. The heroes continued to fight, and shots could be heard. As Miso hide near the slide, he began to see that the slide was actually connected to the rest of the playground. He knew what he could do, but he had never lifted something so big before. He closed his eyes and suddenly, he felt great strength from his bracelet, the light being visible even through his closed eyelids.

Dementia dodged as the hero punched and kicked, clearly powered up, since his limbs were glowing. At the sight of fire, Dementia jabbed the hero in the gut and threw him into the fire blast, knocking the hero to the floor as yelled in pain.

“Oops!” Dementia said, giggling. “Friendly fire, huh?” She laughed at the only remaining heroine who glared back until she looked passed her in surprise. Dementia was about to shoot her, until she noticed the huge looming shadow over her. She turned around to see the slide from the playground floating in the air.

A smirk appeared on Miso’s face, who was holding his hands in the air while they glowed red. He threw the slide at her, but Dementia threw one of those bomb devices at it. The impact caused a loud explosion, knocking the remaining hero and Miso to the ground.

Miso fell in the sand box. He opened his eyes once the noise cleared and gasped at the new scapes on his hands and his face stung from the pieces of the slide hitting his face. He shivered violent as the chills went through his body, a frigid breeze blowing through his hair and he hurt all over.

Miso let out a sharp gasp at the sight of Dementia approaching him. He tried to get up, only to cry out in pain. The lizard-eyed girl raised the gun at him, making Miso look away as she pulled the trigger.

And the shot was fired.

Miso shivered in fear, but was shocked when he felt no addition pain. In fact he heard Dementia scream and the sound of metal clashing. A wave of ice and snow blew over him. He moved his hands away from his face and saw Andre standing in front of him. Icicles were around him and he had blocked the shot with his right hand. The one made of metal… The agent looked at Miso, shocked at the hat on his head, but then remembered what was at stake when Miso smiled as tears escaped from his eyes.

Andre smiled back, reassuring the startled child, as Dementia struggled to get back on her feet.

“Hey,” he said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡Bienvenidos!” (Welcome!)**
> 
> **“¡Yo pedido uno doble, chico! ¡Esto es completamente inaceptable! ¡¿No sabes quien soy?!” (I asked for a double, boy! This is completely unacceptable! Don’t you know who I am?!)**
> 
> **“¡Qué lindo!” (How cute!)**
> 
> **“Lo siento, señor.” (I’m sorry, sir.)**
> 
> **“¡Ahora, largo de aquí!” (Now, get out of here!)**
> 
> **“Adiós, guapo…” (Bye, handsome…)**
> 
> **“Gracias, Jefecito…” (Thank-you, Boss…)**
> 
> **“Yo soy Demencia.” (I am Dementia.)**
> 
> **“Bueno…” (Good…)**


	4. In the Face of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this chapter is a day late. This took longer than I thought to type up and I had to edit some scenes.**

Andre couldn’t believe his eyes. Miso was the culprit who stole his hat?! The very hat was on the child’s head. He turned his head back toward Dementia. He’d yell at him later. For now, he had to stop this fiend.

Dementia crossed her arms, glancing at Andre with a nonchalant look. The child behind him trembled in both fear and was also cold from the increasing, freezing winds.

“Oh,” she said, flatly. “It’s you.”

“A-Andre…” Miso stuttered. “I’m scared.”

Andre looked over at Miso before turning back to his enemy. He held a hand out to his side for Miso’s reassurance.

“Don’t worry, Miso,” he said. “It’s going to be okay.” His eyes narrowed at the girl. “Listen, I’m not sure what you want, but you need to leave the kid alone.”

“Sorry, Mr. Hero,” Dementia said. “But my assignment from my great boss was to snag this little thief for him. So, that’s what I’ve gotta do. Can’t upset mi amorcito, now can I?”

Miso held himself, grabbing the edges of his cape to wrap it around himself as he shivered.

“Black… Black Hat?” he mumbled.

Andre’s body tensed at that name. After everything he had done to keep his nose out of it, Miso knew his name?!

Dementia giggled.

“That’s his name. Don’t wear it out,” she said. “Now are we talking or fighting?”

Miso struggled, but managed to stumbled on to his feet. Andre’s eyes narrowed, and small flakes of snow began to fall from the air.

“He’ll meet Black Hat over my dead body!” Andre yelled.

As Dementia dashed towards the hero, Miso ran and limped quickly behind a tree before falling down again. The wind and snow had turned into a storm. He peeked around it upon hearing the weapon fire again, seeing that Andre managed to dodged the two shots and had ice shields around his wrists. He punched and kicked, shooting beams of ice as the lizard girl who had to step.

Finally, a ray of ice and snow knocked the weapon from her hand. Stunned, it gave Andre enough time to rain down ice and snow upon Dementia. The girl covered her face, only to find that the wind and storms had stopped. When she opened her eyes she found that she could no longer move. Icicles had landed around her, bounding her arms and legs. Dementia screamed, struggling against the cold, hard ice. The agent stared back, as the soft snow began to fall, his power calming with his thoughts. He looked up for only moment and then glared at the villain before him.

“So this is the fabled Dementia of Hatsville,” said Andre. “I would expect nothing less than you, attacking a defenseless kid.”

“So what?” said Dementia. “What are you going to do? Kill me?”

“Sorry,” Andre rolled his eyes. “But I’m not doing that. ‘A hero never takes a life’.” He grabbed his right wrist for a moment as he stated this.

The lizard girl rolled her eyes in return for his cheezy statement. “Yeah, sure.” She stopped struggling for a moment just to glare at the agent in question. Andre paid her stare no heed and pulled out his phone.

“This Agent Andre Valencia,” he said. He looked around, a small sigh of shock escaping. “I’ve got a few injured heroes,” He then focused his gaze on Dementia, “and a villain I think you’ll be interested to see. We’re at Hatsville Central Park. Okay. Over and out.”

Miso hugged the tree he hid behind tightly. He maintained his grip on the trunk as Andre approached him. The child’s fear was still apparent, since he was still shaking, either from fear or the cold.

“Miso! Are you okay?!”

Those words were enough to set Miso off. He wanted to reach out but was too scared to let go of the tree. His trembling and heavy breathing eventually turned to sobbing, and out of fear he ran towards Andre, who had knelt down to hug him.

“ANDRE!” Miso cried, loudly. He could barely put together words before he continued crying.

Andre sighed in relief. Miso had a few scraps and bruises, and his clothes were ruined from the blast and the dirt. Yet, that pesky hat was completely unharmed, but Miso was okay. He then gripped Miso by the shoulders and held him in front of himself.

“Don’t _ever_ run off like that again!” he yelled.

Miso, still caught up crying, could only nod.

“I’m so… I’m s-sorry!” he managed to say. Andre let Miso go, so he could hug him again. “I shouldn’t have ran. I… I WAS SO SCARED!”

Andre hugged him back. He had scolded him so many times for doing something like this, but this time… he was definitely sure he learned his lesson.

“It’s alright,” Andre said. “You’re safe. “You’re safe now.”

It wasn’t long before the other heroes arrived and snowfall caused by Andre’s magic finally stopped. The snow was still around in the park, so the kids could have a nice day tomorrow until it melted. Quickly, they loaded the injured into medical cars. The swordsman was still inflicted with paralysis while another had suffered burns from friendly fire. Others had several injuries or were concussed from Dementia’s mini bomb that Flug made. Andre had brought Miso to one of the trucks to get him patched up. Meanwhile, the remaining staff were working out how to thaw Dementia from the ice without straight up letting her go free.

Miso was so shaken up, he couldn’t bring himself to let go Andre’s arm. So he had to go with him. Afterward, he was wearing a little blanket they gave him and sat on the back of the open medical truck. Andre held Miso close, who seemed a bit more calm from the incident, but still horribly shaken up. He cried into Andre’s sleeve, and given what happened, the agent didn’t mind. The hat he was wearing was right next to them.

“I should’ve just stayed at the hotel...” Miso said, his voice strained from crying. He sniffled, wiping his nose. “I should’ve stayed and I’m sorry! She c-could’ve…”

Andre held Miso by the shoulder with his right hand and wiped the tears in his eyes with the left. The arm that was still real.

“Miso, don’t think about that,” he said. “You’re safe. That’s what matters right now. Besides, you’ve said sorry about fifty times. I know you really mean it.” The agent’s smile was genuine, but then it faded. He tightened his grip on his shoulder and held him with both hands. “We are going to discuss your punishment later for this.”

Miso nodded. “Okay.”

“But for now, just relax,” Andre continued.

Miso nodded once more, before hugging his guardian again. His shivering was still apparent. The agent glanced over at the hat beside them.

“Black… Black Hat,” Miso mumbled.

“What was that?” said Andre.

Miso, once he was calm enough, pulled away and picked up the hat next to him. He held it close. Andre kept his hands away from it, and it appalled him how possessively the child was holding it. Yet, he looked up at him with widened eyes.

“Is he the man who owns this hat?” he asked.

Andre sighed. “Yes,” he said, his eyes darted downward, staring at his hands. “Black Hat. He’s the most notorious villain in the city of Hatsville, and basically the world.” His gaze then saw Dementia who was probably busy swearing like a sailor at the heroes who had surrounded her, but they were too far away to hear. “That girl is Dementia, once of his lackeys. Don’t let her looks deceive you. She may look like she’s just a punk girl who’s into metal, but she’s dangerous. Obviously, you learned that the hard way.”

“Dementia,” Miso said, getting a feel for her name.

“Miso, this the reason the CEO didn’t want you to come to Hatsville,” said Andre. “It’s dangerous here. This town is full of villains.”

“But then…” Miso sniffled a bit, before continuing. “Why did the CEO want to hold a ceremony for heroes here?”

“I… I’m not… sure,” Andre said, sighing. “That doesn’t matter right now. Miso, right now, you’re holding the hat of the most dangerous man in villain history. Why he would go through so much trouble to get it back, is beyond me, but tomorrow we have to leave first thing in the morning.”

Miso shivered. “I-I didn’t know…”

“And that’s probably my fault,” said Andre. “All our faults…”

The child looked at his guardian, who staring down in dismay.

“Wait. What?” said Miso.

“Um, Valencia?”

The two looked over at the approach of a recruit.

“We’ve got the cuffs and guns ready,” he said. “Could you help us thaw her out, so we can take her into custody?”

“Right away,” he said. Andre stood up and then looked back at Miso. “Wanna come with me, kid?”

Miso looked over at Dementia, still struggling in the ice Andre had casted.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt you.”

Miso nodded and hopped off the van. He held the hat closely in his arms

“‘A hero always has courage,’” he said.

Andre patted his head. “Atta kid,” he said, with a smirk. “Just stay behind me.”

The two followed the recruit back to the scene. Dementia stopped struggling for a second, to glare Andre, the one who got her stuck like this.

“We found this near her,” one of the heroes said, handing Andre the gun Dementia had. “According to our swordsman, this was the thing that rendered him unable to move. Our docs had a look at him, and he said that it should wear off in a few hours,” he explained, as Andre continued to examine the weapon.

“There is no way this girl could’ve crafted this,” said Andre. He handed back to the hero. “She’s smart, but not that smart.”

“Pfft!” Dementia blew the red bangs out the way of her face. “As you think you’re any smarter to think that this is gonna stop me.” She then glared at the sight of Miso putting that back on his head. “Hey!” she then yelled. Miso jumped. “THAT BELONGS TO LORD BLACK HAT! HOW DARE YOU WEAR IT ON YOUR LITTLE HEAD, PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE-”

Andre raced over and covered Miso ears, as she finished her sentence. Her words were muffled out of Miso’s hearing by his guardian’s hands. The agent breathed a sigh and was so close to snapping her in half. His teeth showed in his glare and he worded the following without moving them:

“ _Stop cursing_ in front of the child,” he said, slowly but sternly.

Dementia giggled at the sight. A mighty hero, rushing to cover the ears of a child at the mere mention of such crude language. Once Andre was calm, he lowered his hands from the Miso’s ears.

“And trust me, your master’s little missing hat is the least of your problems, girl,” said Andre. “You’re surrounded by heroes, and there’s no way we’re letting you go free.” He snapped his fingers for the heroes to get near. They approached and got the cuffs around one of her wrists. “I’ll see to it that the little device around your ankle is removed. Can’t have unnecessary attempts at escape from the outside, now can we? Since you tried to take little Miso here to Black Hat, of all villains, you’re getting a VIP visit to my CEO. Aren’t you lucky?”

Dementia glared as the ice melted away at the wave of Andre’s hand. The heroes quickly grabbed and cuffed her hands behind her back. Dementia kicked and screamed, refusing to use her legs to walk, making the heroes have to carry her. Other held out weapons toward her and others had their powers charged up and aimed at her as they dragged her away.

“¡SUÉLTAME AHORA! ¡NO HAY UN CÁRCEL QUÉ ME PUEDE CONTENER!” she screamed.

Miso and Andre followed the heroes to the armored car. Once they were near it, the heroes binded her legs to stop her from kicking everyone. After she almost in the armored vehicle a hero approached Andre with a small, spherical device.

“The girl had several of these on her,” the hero said. “They appear to be a sort of mini bomb. However, she refuses to tell us anything about it.”

“U-Um…” Miso wanted to say something, but hesitated. Andre patted him on the back.

“Go on, Miso,” he said. “Don’t be shy.”

“She threw one of those things and it exploded on impact,” Miso said. That’s when Dementia started to laugh hysterically.

“¡Maldad a la puerta de tu hogar!” she said.

“Quiet, you!” a recruit said.

Andre’s was then alerted to sudden beeping noise. The bomb in the hero's hand was the source and it was flashing with neon colors

“IT’S ALSO VOICE ACTIVATED!” the agent yelled.

Heroes then screamed, running for their lives. The hero who had the bomb in question, threw it into the air away from them.

“MISO!” Andre yelled, he ran and towards a stunned Miso. A dome of ice formed around him and Andre tackled Miso to the ground, trying to cover him from the blast as the bomb went off, shattering the ice into pieces.

When Miso opened his eyes, he found himself hanging on to his guardian, but he had taken all the damaged from the shattered ice. Despite all the new cuts and gashes, Andre stood up, ready to face the threat, only to cry out in pain at a shock and fell to the ground, motionless.

Miso sat up, throwing the blanket of comfort he had gotten off himself and crawled over to Andre, while gripping the brim of his hat. He looked around, horrified to see tipped over and destroyed vehicles, injured and unconscious heroes. Some of them weren’t so lucky. From the sight of blood and missing limbs on some them, Miso didn’t need an adult to tell him. He was frozen, his eyes staring in shock. His shivering apparent, and his limbs were unwilling to move. No adult was there to cover his ears, but he only needed his eyes to see what happened: Those heroes were dead.

Property of the park and the flora was destroyed and Dementia stood nearby, triumphantly, with the weapon in her hand once more. She had broken the chains, but the cuffs were still around her wrists and ankles.

“A… Andre?” Miso whimpered. His breathing grew rapid and tried to shake him awake. “Andre!” Dementia began to step towards him. “ANDRE!” the child yelled, beginning to tear up in fear. “Get up! GET UP! PLEASE!”

“There’s a reason I’m able to work for the glorious Black Hat, kid,” Dementia said, as she stopped near them. The gun recharged and she pointed it at Miso. At once the child remembered what Andre did and with a wave of his hand, he forced the weapon out of her hand with his powers. If flew out of her reach, landing on the ground. Dementia yelled, lunging at the child who tried to run, only managing to grab his right wrist as he struggled against her.

“Let go!” he cried.

“If I have an order I intend to keep it!” Dementia hissed. She reached for his other wrist. “And I have big plans for your little agent.”

“NOOOO!” Miso yelled. He threw his only free hand back, feeling something extend from his fingers before he threw it forward and scratched Dementia across the side of her face. The lizard girl let out shriek, letting go of Miso and stumbling back. She nearly lost her balance, holding the side of her face. Blood was dripping through her fingers and onto the ground as she continued to scream.

Miso stared at his left hand, holding his wrist, with his eyes the size of golf balls as he trembled. Claws had extended from his fingers and the tips of them, along with ends of his fingers were coated in the reptilian girl’s blood. The claws soon retracted.

“YOU BASTARD!” she then yelled.

Miso winced in horror. He saw the weapon Dementia used on the grass and reached out his hand. The item zoomed into Miso’s grip and he pointed it at her. Then he realized, even if he did shoot her, there was no way he’d be able to get someone this dangerous to the CEO, before the paralysis wore off, with all the other heroes who had fled, were knocked out, or severely injured… or dead.

Through the pain however, Dementia continued to laugh. She held her teeth tightly however, but still managed to speak.

“Y-You… You just made a b-big mistake, kiddo.”

Dementia ran towards the parks exit and from the looks of it, she had no intention of turning back.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Miso dropped the weapon, rubbing his stained hand on his clothes and ran over to Andre.

“Andre!” he said. “Wake up! Please wake up! Please!” He shook him, starting to tear up. Some heroes got up and surrounded the scene. Others had come rushing at the sound of the explosion.

“Where’d she go?!”

Miso pointed in the direction Dementia went. Several heroes dashed and flew after her. A few remained, keeping their eye on Andre and the child. Soon the police had pulled up, and they practically had to pull Miso to get him to let go of his guardian, so they could get him on stretcher.

“We need to get you two out of here,” the officer said.

Helping both Miso and Andre, they got the unconscious agent into another ambulance they had pull up and Miso got in with him. More police and heroes showed up to investigate the scene of the explosion.

Miso sat in the back with his guardian. The child took the hat off his head, and held it close. The image of that scene was burned into his mind. He began to tremble, trying to keep himself steady, but he couldn’t. He looked at Andre, still unconscious and possibly now paralyzed and when the tears finally emerged him his eyes, he cried out and began to sob uncontrollably, into the hat in his arms.

He didn’t know what to do, but in the moment he held the hat tightly, a comforting warmth entered his body. His shivering began to subside, and his breathing began to steady. His bracelet gave off a bright, steady glow as Miso drifted off into a deep sleep. His arms were still clinging to the fancy piece of headwear.

Now that Hat Bots were done fixing up the house, Flug finally got around to getting their defenses and weaponry back to top working condition. Well, after his paralysis wore off, course. Once they had finished their sweep for intruders the other day, the doctor was suspicious that no intruders were found. Who had shut down the security footage late last night was still a mystery. The only person he could suspect was Dementia, since she was constantly didn’t want to get caught pulling a prank, but she was being punished around the time the camera shut down.

Flug shook his head, as he stared at the security logs. His hands were still a bit unsteady from the paralysis, so he tried not to do anything that required a ton of precision. Maybe he was overreacting? This was the Black Hat Organization, though, and he had to make sure their security was top notch. Who would shut down the cameras so late at night. It couldn’t have been 5.0.5. He was usually asleep at that time. Of course, he did notice he had trouble getting up in the morning after Dementia’s punishment was over.

_No way!_ Flug thought. 5.0.5 was a good bear. _He would never do something to upset me._

Speaking of 5.0.5, he just come back from running a few errands. Usually, he’d be excited to see him, but tonight, he had set the stuff on the table and gone off to his room. In fact, in the past few hours he hasn’t come back out. It was strange that he chose to run errands at night, knowing that he was afraid of the dark. The thought of him was making it hard for Flug to focus. Something was wrong, and 5.0.5 wasn’t telling him.

He knew it was past 5.0.5’s bedtime, but the doctor decided to check on him, anyway, even if he was asleep. Black Hat was awaiting Dementia’s return in his office, so he doubted the boss would mind if he took a break from work to check on the bear.

Once Flug made the trek to 5.0.5’s room, he opened the door, making sure to be quiet. Then he saw that his precious creation wasn’t sleeping. He was crying, as he sat by his pile of stuff toys. A scrap of paper was in his paws.

“5.0.5?”

The bear winced, yelping at the sound of the voice. He turned to the door, only to see that it was just Flug.

The doctor walked towards him slowly reaching out his hand. It saddened him to see his little bear in such pain, tears in his eyes.

“Hey,” Flug said, gently. “Is something wrong?” He put a hand on 5.0.5. “Was Dementia being mean to you again?” He looked over at the bear’s paw and took the scrap of paper from him. On it, appeared to some kind of address. “Where did you get this?”

The bear continued to cry. Flug hugged him for a few minutes until his little creation could get his thoughts together.

“It’s okay, 5.0.5,” said Flug. “What is it? If there’s something troubling you, you can tell me.”

The bear wiped his eyes and looked him once more. Then, the two could hear the front door swing open a loud scream echoed throughout the manor.

“What was that?!” Flug exclaimed.

The two ran out of 5.0.5’s room and make the trek downstairs. In the foyer, collapsed by the open front door was Dementia, screaming on the floor in agony. 5.0.5 covered his mouth in horror at the sight of the gash on her face. Blood was seeping through her fingers, in a poor attempt to cover it, and onto the floor. Flug flinched back at the sight.

“Dementia!” he said. The scientist looked around the room all flustered before kneeling down to try and look at the wound, but the girl pulled away. “What happe-”

“¡El niño!” she shrieked. “¡El TONTO NIÑO!”

5.0.5 began to shiver in fear. Dementia actually saw Miso? The doctor winced at her tone. A brow was raised in disbelief. Of course that couldn’t be seen on the count of him wearing a paper bag on his face.

“The kid… did that?” he asked. Dementia responded by groaning in agony. The doctor turned to 5.0.5. “Let get her to the lab.”

5.0.5 picked up Dementia, much to her annoyance. She kept kicking and screaming as they dragged her downstairs. Seeing as there was no child in her custody, Flug could only assume that the plan didn’t go so well. He sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this to Black Hat. The doctor almost felt sorry for her.

Once they were in the lab, 5.0.5 set Dementia down on a table Flug cleared out for her. He had to hold her still, while Flug got the supplies he needed to help her. He switched on the TV, only hoping that she didn’t cause too much of a stir.

She caused quite a stir. It was all over the news. With half her face covered, grabbing her wound, Dementia gazed at the TV, unable to move with the bear restraining her.

_“Hatsville Central Park is in pieces… literally. Two explosions were heard and we have unfortunately lost several of our heroes tonight.”_ Dementia grinned slightly at the sight of her photo appearing on the screen.

_“Authorities have labelled Dementia, the well known villain from the Black Hat Organization as the one responsible for the attack and the tragedy. Currently, investigators are miffed as to what happened.”_ At the sight of the a photo of Miso, Dementia shouted in rage. Her strength came back to her. She pushed up on the table, making the bear yelp and struggle to hold her down.

_“A young boy, said to have been Dementia’s target is currently being questioned by heroes and the police and we’re expected to hear more information in the coming days. His current whereabouts have been withheld for his safety.”_

5.0.5 frowned at the TV. Miso was in danger. Hopefully, they were still planning to leave tomorrow.

“I’M GONNA KILL HIM!” she shouted.

“Dementia, stop it!” Flug yelled, who ran back with some medicine and a few medical supplies. “What happened to my weapon?!”

“Well, I-”

“You lost it, didn’t you?!” he snapped. His eye twitched at the realization. His inventions in the hands of heroes?!

“I’m sitting here bleeding, and you all you care about es tu tonto inventos?! NERD!” She growled at the feeling of her face being wiped with rag cover in medicine. Flug held her wrist, keeping her bloody hand off her face.

“Well, maybe if you were more careful, you wouldn’t be this injured now,” Flug yelled back. “Even if he is a kid, you shouldn’t have underestimate him. Maybe you should take one of you own ‘Dementia Tips’.”

That's when Dementia shrieked so loud, 5.0.5 and Flug let her go just to cover their ears at the tone. That’s when Dementia took the opportunity to leap onto her feet. She was just so angry, she had to beat something.

_Oh hey! A defenseless nerd!_ she thought.

Dementia dashed towards Flug, grabbing whatever she could to attack him. Flug looked around, hoping to find something to defend himself, but she was too close. He covered his face. She could hurt him all she wanted, but he would never let her harm the bag.

“SUFFICIENTE!”

Dementia suddenly found herself thrown back on the table by a mysterious force. 5.0.5 took the opportunity to hold her down, while Flug grabbed a syringe and injected her in the arm, making her scream once more. Slowly, she stopped struggling, feeling increasingly tired and weak. Flug was shocked to see tears leave her eyes, when she finally fell unconscious.

Afterward, the doctor and 5.0.5 turned to the entrance of the lab, seeing Black Hat lower his hand that was glowing red from using his power on Dementia.

Flug sighed. He set down the syringe and crossed his arms for comfort.

“Whew. Gracias, Jefecito.”

Black Hat huffed and walked over to the unconscious girl. 5.0.5 backed away. Flug continued to clean her wound and stitch up the deep gashes. Luckily, he made a new solution, so it wouldn’t leave scars. After applying it, half of Dementia’s face was covered in bandages.

“So she failed to capture a mere child?!” Black Hat said, forming fists as he glared at Dementia. Already, Flug could feel the weight of his boss’s presence weighing him down. He was definitely going to punish her when she was awake.

“A-Apparently, she managed to waste a few heroes, but…”

“I saw the broadcast,” the boss interrupted. “What about the boy?”

“I… I don’t know,” Flug said, adjusting his goggles. “She came in screaming about him. Apparently… he did this to her.” He gestured to Dementia’s face.

“What? How? I thought children were nothing but weak, foolish creatures!”

Flug walked over to the photo on the camera’s footage seeing the child in the photo. As he recalled, humans didn’t ever have purple for an eye color, nor was their skin ever light grey.

“Well, maybe this child isn’t human, sir?”

Black Hat growled. He marched over and snatched Flug’s device used to command the Hat Bots. A mere child, evading Dementia, who could take down heroes like Heavy Punch.

“Flug! Are the Hat Bots back in working order?”

“They should be fully functional by the morning, but-”

Black Hat stormed towards the door with the device. Flug could only wonder what he was intending to do with the Hat Bots. He rushed after Black Hat holding out his hand.

“Sir, are you intending to-” Flug shut his trap when his boss stopped to merely give him the evil eye. He really was serious about using them. Remembering what happened when he questioned about all this being over his hat, he lowered his hand. “I’ll... see if I can get them working sooner.”

Black Hat turned away and left the lab. Flug wandered over to his desk and slumped down his chair. His palm met his bag-covered face and then he lowered it onto the table.

Meanwhile, 5.0.5 shivered, looking at Dementia. He remembered how Miso was able to stop all those groceries from falling the other day and couldn’t help but wonder as he stared at Dementia’s bandaged face.

“5.0.5…” Flug rubbed his temples. “Why don’t you check if there’s any of Dementia’s blood in the foyer. If there is, clean up and then go back to bed. I can take care of her from here.”

“Roo?” The bear held his paws closely as he looked over as his frustrated scientist.

“I’m fine,” said Flug. “Just get some rest.”

5.0.5 nodded. With a heavy heart, he left Flug to his devices. He grabbed some cleaning supplies from the kitchen and cleaned up the carpet in the foyer. After that, he headed back upstairs. If what Flug was implying was true, Black Hat was planning to use the Hat Bots. He had to find a way to leave the manor, even if it was just for a little while. He had to find Miso.

_“Will you sit still?!”_

Miso opened his eyes, finding himself sitting on a luxury seat, in what appeared to be a balcony. For some reason he felt taller… almost like… he was not himself. His hands wore fancy gloves and he could see the edges of dark sleeves with golden edging. He stood and gripped edges of the balcony he saw a stage at the center.

Rows of people were in the audience. The walls were white, matching pillars held the building’s structure and light shined down from above. It was too dim to be sunlight… It was moonlight and standing under it on the stage was her. For once, she was facing towards him, but her locks of warm black hair were hiding her eyes.

“Moon Lady?” is what Miso would’ve said if he could speak. But for some reason, the words refused to come out of his mouth. The woman in his dreams began to sing while also dancing.

_Embrace the dark, trapped all alone_

_Gaze upon an empty, bright home_

_A legacy of lies_

_From the darkness I rise_

_Sing with me a song of heroes and fate_

_The white pillars crack beneath its weight_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

The next thing Miso knew, the place was covered in a bright ominous light. A matching light emerged from the woman’s unseen eyes. Sparkles lifted from the water and blurred Miso’s vision, as the voice of woman’s voice began to grow hazy and echo. The location and possibly being in a body that was not his was not the thing that appalled him. What appalled him was that this wasn’t the song the Moon Lady always sang to him. And if he remembered correctly, tonight wasn’t even a full moon.

Slowly, everything faded to white.

“Miso… Miso.”

Miso curled up tighter, wanting to sleep some more. The persistent hand shaking him awake refused to let him, though. He opened his eyes, the hat still held tightly in his arms. He was on a hospital bed, lying on his side. Slowly, he sat up, his eyes meeting with doctor.

“I thought you might be hungry,” she said. “Would you like the nurses to bring to you something to eat?”

Miso was about to answer when he saw Andre in the bed across from him. He hopped out bed and ran over to his side. His wounds were patched up, but he was still unconscious. The window nearby had rays of sunlight shining through it.

“Andre?” Miso said. He used one of his hands to hold the hand of his guardian.

“He’s still resting,” the doctor said. “Please, leave him be.”

Miso held his stomach upon hearing it rumble. He turned to the nice doctor, a blush creeping on his face.

“I’m hungry,” he said, sheepishly.

The doctor nodded with a gentle smile and left the room to go inform a nurse.

Miso walked back to his bed and sat down. He put the hat back on his head. At the door, were several agents guarding the door. He stood up once more and gazed out the window, seeing multiple agents patrolling the perimeter of the hospital. In the reflection of the glass, he saw an agent approach him. He held a cell phone out for him.

“You’ve got a call,” he said.

“For… Andre?” Miso said, shyly.

“Nope. It’s for you.”

Miso rubbed his sore and patched up face and then reached out for the phone.

“Um… Hello?” he said.

“Miso, I was just informed of the incident. I’ve ordered my top people to guard your security.”

Miso recognized that voice. It was the CEO of their organization At the mention of what happened last night, the child began to tear up. He sniffled a bit.

“Aw, don’t cry, little one,” said the CEO. “Is Andre feeling any better?”

“He’s still resting,” Miso said, looking over to him. “When can we go home? I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“We can worry about that later.” The CEO’s stern, but calm voice, slowed Miso from straight up breaking down again. He stood still, holding his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. “Right now, we need to focus on your safety. First of all, tell me this: Why does Black Hat want his hat back?”

Miso wiped his eyes.

“I… I don’t know,” he said. “M-Maybe I should just… give it back?”

“Yes, maybe…” the CEO mumbled to himself.

Miso wasn’t sure why, but he began to tremble at the thought. In fact, he reached up and gripped the brim of the hat right after suggesting this. The thought of giving up this hat was chilling him to the bone, and he couldn’t figure out why.

_“A hero must be willing to make sacrifices,”_ Miso thought to himself. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

“But we mustn’t!”

“Wait, what?!” said Miso. He walked over and held Andre’s hand, tears in his eyes escaping. “But if we give it back, he m-might leave us alone!”

“Yes, but remember: Black Hat is a villain,” the CEO said. “Who’s to say he’ll leave us alone if you give it back? Villains don’t have a code of honor. If we bend to their demands, we heroes will appear weak. We do not negotiate with villains like him, unless we have a plan, which we don’t.”

“But we have so many heroes here! We could team up and-”

“Our top priority right now is to get you home. Make sure Andre gets back on his feet as soon as possible. I’ll see to it that your security is top notch for your transport home.” Miso could hear the sound of a surface being slammed. “What was I thinking, holding the ceremony here?”

“Huh?” said Miso.

“Nevermind,” the CEO responded, gently. “I know you’re afraid, but we’re going to pull through, along with Andre.”

Miso nodded. “O-Okay…”

“Right. I’m going to sent Agent Mari-”

Suddenly, the sound started to warp. It cut off the CEO’s voice.

“Huh?!” Miso said. “What’s going on? Mr. W-”

“How sweet… I think I’m actually getting cavities… but I’m afraid I’m cutting this call short.”

The agent who handed him the phone began to listen in on his earpiece. Other members of security peeked in and he signaled them to do the same.

Miso trembled, starting to whimper. He gripped his hat once more, as more tears escaped from his eyes.

“B… Black… Hat?”

“Hmm… So you know my name? I suppose it is hard to forget someone like me. And don’t think you can contact your precious CEO or fellow heroes, my little hat thief. Oh, and scratching Dementia and stealing devices from the Black Hat Organization… _you’re going to pay for that!”_

Miso gasped. This only made Black start laughing, which only made Miso shiver even more.

“You really are quite clueless, aren’t you?” Black Hat continued. “Well, since I find this so amusing, maybe if you come to the manor and return what is rightfully mine, I won’t punish you so severely.”

Miso covered his mouth, trying not to cry into the phone’s mic.

“Well?” said Black Hat. “I don’t have all day.”

The agent near Miso was signaling for him to hang up. Some were telling to throw the phone out the window. Miso ran his fingers across the brim of his hat, staring at his bracelet and then looked over at Andre. He remembered what he did to protect him, and remembered the other heroes who got hurt doing the same.

_“A hero always has courage.”_

“NO!” Miso then yelled into phone. Silence followed for a brief second. The agents around him stopped signaling to tell him what to do and stared.

“...I’m sorry,” Black Hat finally said. “But, _what_ did you just say?”

“I said no!” Miso yelled. “Now listen here, you clod!”

There was a desk slam.

“Excuse me?!”

Miso shook at the tone, but refused to back down.

“All of this over a hat?! Well, let me tell you something, ‘Black Hat’. This hat is the best thing that’s happened to me! I finally have a chance to prove I’m a hero. Tell me, is this the source of your power? Because ever since I put it on, I’ve come across some new tricks. Is that why you want it back so bad?”

“Tricks? What are you talking about?”

“Must be embarrassing to lose something like this, isn’t it?!” Miso continued. “Well, I…” Miso turned to the window, laying his left hand on the frame. “I’m not afraid!” He turned to Andre and looked to the other heroes. “I’m not alone! And. I’m. Not. Giving. Back. This. Hat. It’s mine, now! ¡Adiós, perderdor!”

Before Black Hat could respond, Miso hung up the phone and handed it to the agent, who smashed it into pieces, to prevent tracking. The child back away to the window, tears escaping his eyes and he caught them with his hands, before he covered his face.

“Why did you provoke him?!” the agent snapped.

“I was… I was sick of him pushing me around!” Miso cried.

“Um, hello?” The doctor from earlier passed through the agents. “Um, there’s someone outside wanting to see you. He showed some kind of drawing that vaguely looked like you, so that’s how we knew.”

“Who?” said Miso.

“Some kind of blue bear?”

Miso gasped. He looked up wiping his eyes. “5.0.5?! Let him through!” he demanded.

Scratches appeared on the desk, as Black Hat had dragged his clawed fingers across it and formed a fist. He sat in his office, staring menacingly at the phone that now held one continuous note from Miso hanging up on him. 

“We’ll see how you feel… when the time comes…” Black Hat crushed the phone into bits, the pieces fell on the table and the floor. He grabbed the device and stood, facing the hordes of Hat Bots that had assembled in his office.

“Listen here! Prove to me you are all state of the art and not just hunks of scrap metal. Tear apart the city, hunt anyone in your way! I. Don’t. Care. Now go!” The Hat Bots began to race out the door. Black Hat glare grew deeper as his eyes began to glow red. “And find **THE KID WITH THE HAT!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡SUÉLTAME AHORA! ¡NO HAY UN CÁRCEL QUÉ ME PUEDE CONTENER!” (LET GO OF ME NOW! THERE’S NO JAIL THAT CAN HOLD ME!)**
> 
> **“¡Maldad a la puerta de tu hogar!” (Evil at your doorstep!)**
> 
> **“El niño! El TONTO NIÑO!” (The kid! The DUMB KID!)**
> 
> **“...es tu tonto inventos?” (...is your dumb inventions?!)**
> 
> **“SUFFICIENTE!” (ENOUGH!)**
> 
> **“Gracias, Jefecito.” (Thank-you, Boss.)**
> 
> **“¡Adiós, perderdor!” (Good-bye, loser!)**


	5. the Key to the Truth

5.0.5’s thoughts were swimming as he made his way past the agents and heroes who kept eyeing him suspiciously as they let him through. His heart was torn between his new friend and his loyalties to Flug. Miso had just came back from sneaking out of the room by the vent to grab chips from a vending machine when he saw 5.0.5. He then cried as he hugged him and told him everything that happened. It was just him in the room all alone. Apparently, the doctor’s were taking a look at Andre now that he had woken up.

He felt bad for Miso. Sure, he had Andre, but he was just his guardian. Who was taking care of him when he was working? Or… getting treated for paralysis? The bear wondered. Of course, his father, Dr. Flug, couldn’t protect him all the time, especially when it came to Black Hat, but he tried. He was the voice of reason, and basically the only reason he’s been allowed to stay working at the manor.

Worse yet, Black Hat had sent out the Hat Bots. Already, they were scouring the streets attacking everyone. The city he could see out the window was enshrouded in smoke and many heroes had delayed their return back north to reduce the damages. It was all they could do for now.

Once the nurse came back with food, the bear watched as Miso sat on his hospital bed and scarfed it down. He was messy about it, almost like Dementia. Food was getting on the sides of his face and crumbs fell off the bed. He saw the red stain on his light blue shirt, that Miso had wiped his hand on in his encounter. That was definitely blood.

As soon as Miso’s plate was cleared, 5.0.5 handed him a napkin.

“Oh, thank-you,” he said. He wiped his face and then placed the napkin on the tray before setting it beside him. He had just finished explaining everything to 5.0.5 when the nurse had brought him his food.

Miso hands landed in his lap. 5.0.5 sat down next to him.

“He’s never going to stop, isn’t he?” he said. “The CEO has planned for us to be escorted under tight security to the airport tomorrow to have one of our aircrafts fly us back. But…” His eyes filled up with tears. “I’m… scared. I, uh… I was the park… And Dementia...” His teeth showed as his eyes narrowed, and his hands gripped the dirty red fabric of his pants. “She threw a bomb and… all those heroes were…”

5.0.5 remembered hearing about Dementia using the same bombs she played with in the lab. He looked back at Miso, gripping the brim of the hat tightly. His eyes were opened widely, as tears flowed freely.

“Why did I do it?” Miso asked. It was a question he couldn’t answer no matter how hard he tried. He had no reason to take it, and he didn’t know why he was drawn to it. He simply felt like he had to. “I… I can’t… I can’t give it back,” he said, beginning to tremble. “Not only has the CEO told me not to, but… I feel like I just… can’t let it go.” He shuddered to think about why as he turned to 5.0.5. “Is this what happened to Black Hat? Is that why he wants it back so bad? What the heck is this hat made of?!” He took it off and examined it, as his breathing grew rapid.

5.0.5 shook his head. It wasn’t like that at all. When Miso looked into his eyes, putting his hat back on to read his mind, he saw an image of various portraits of Black Hat, even several ones of him wearing a different one. It was then he realized that 5.0.5 was trying to tell him that Black Hat wasn’t attached to it, as Miso hypothesized.

Miso backed off the bed. Nearly, tripping over himself.

“H-How… How did you… know that?”

5.0.5 sniffled, tears filling the bear’s eyes. The child looked at him once more and was granted another vision.

There was a hat shaped manor. It was very same place where Miso found the hat. Inside the building was the strange-looking scientist working in a laboratory: 5.0.5’s “father.” The child then gasped when he saw the doctor’s work get destroyed by Dementia who landed on his table, notes and vials flying everywhere.

Then, he saw a tall man, standing before many self-portraits. He turned and revealed himself. He wore a red dress shirt, with a gray waistcoat adorned with a black tie and a matching black trench coat. His hands were covered by a pair dark gray pair of gloves and black pants fit around his slender legs and his shoes were white, tipped in the front and back with the color black. His skin was a very dark shade of gray, almost black. Only one of his eyes could be seen and the other was covered by a frameless monocle, and he smiled showing his sharp, green tinted teeth. On his head was the very hat Miso wore now.

“Black Hat…” Miso whispered, covering his mouth. He looked at 5.0.5 from across the room, before moving his hands. The doctor… 5.0.5 lived with that scientist. Which could only mean one thing! “You work for Black Hat?!”

“¡¿Qué?!” a guard said, who peeked from outside.

“¡¿Qué?!” said another who also peeking in.

“¡¿QUÉ?!”

Suddenly, Maria came running through the door. She was wearing a white t-shirt, pair of brown gloves, a utility belt around her waist, a matching pair of white cargo pants and pair of dark boots. She was still wearing her hair down, before she turned to agents behind her.

“¡¿Qué estás esperando?! Get in here!”

Miso gasped, reaching out his hand.

“¡No, espere!” he cried.

Agents ran in holding out there weapons towards 5.0.5 some were ready to use their powers. The bear stood up backing away, holding up his paws as he whimpered.

“I knew you were familiar,” she said.

“Maria!” said Miso.

“Miso, stay back!” Maria snapped. “A villain from the Black Hat Organization right under our noses!”

5.0.5 looked around, trying to run away towards the window. The agents raised their weapons.

“NOOOOO!” Miso screamed, running in front of the bear. 5.0.5 noticed and stopped, as Miso spread his arms out like a human shield. All the agents shouted at each other to hold their fire. “Don’t shoot! He’s my only friend!”

“What are you doing?!” Maria said, with a scowl. Her eye was twitching. “That bear is-”

“I know, Maria! I know!” Miso’s eyes once again were filling with tears. “He works for the most powerful villain on the planet, but if we’re so quick to just shoot him, we’ll be no better than the villains.”

“But he’s-”

“‘A hero never takes a life!’” said Miso. “Even if that life is working for Black Hat!”

Maria’s scowl only grew deeper.

“Miso,” she gulped before continuing. “I have told you time and time again: _You are not a hero._ Now step aside before I report you to HQ.”

Miso shut his eyes tightly, wincing, before he opened them.

“I don’t care what you call me!” he then yelled back. His tone made Maria flinch. “Ever since I arrived in town, I’ve been hanging out with him and never once did he try to capture me or anything! He even knows about the hat and what powers it gave me. I understand if you must detain him, but at least hear him out. There must be some reason he didn’t harm me in any way.”

Maria stood there for a second, observing the child and the trembling bear. She lowered her hands. Never in her life had she seen him so determined.

“Lower your weapons,” she said.

The agents looked at her and started pleading otherwise, but one glare and her talking without moving her teeth said otherwise.

“I want to here what they have to say. Now step back!”

The agents lowered their weapons as they were told. Then Maria waved at them to wait outside and did not turn away until they were. She closed the door and walked back towards the child and the bear, folding her arms.

“Start talking,” she said.

Miso lowered his hands slowly and began to explain everything, even admitting that he had been sneaking out against Andre’s wishes to explore, just to explain how he met 5.0.5. He did protect him from a villain attacking them and was thankful when he saved him, even admitting that he accompanied him to the community observatory.

“You ‘saved’ him?” said Maria.

“Yes,” Miso said, adjusting his hat.

“How?”

“Th-There’s more, o-okay? Are you ready?” Miso said, running his fingers together.

Maria nodded. 5.0.5 held Miso shoulders, clearly shivering. The child put a hand on one his paws.

“Don’t worry,” he said, gently. “It’s okay.” He focused his eyes on Maria. “So… Whenever I have this hat on, I… can do things like this.”

Maria gasped as the unused IV stand near her began to faintly glow with a red light and float into the air. She looked back at Miso and saw that he was reaching his glowing left hand out towards it. Her eyes focused on him and her hands began to tremble.

“How… This is… You’re doing this?!” she shrieked, grabbing her hair. Miso yelped at her tone, making him lose focus and the IV stand felt flat on the floor. Maria glanced over at it. “Telekinesis? Th… That’s one of Black Hat’s powers!”

“Um… Is… Is this, too?” Miso said. Maria jumped a few feet back when Miso held out his other hand and claws extended from his fingers. She stopped for second, holding her chest and catching her breath. Miso frowned and lowered his hand, the claws retracting.

“You… You’re telling me you can do that whenever you have his hat on?”

Miso nodded.

“Let me see,” she said, holding her hand. The gesture however, made Miso reach to grip it.

“Y-You’ll give it back?” he said.

“Miso-”

“Promise you’ll give it back?!” he said, nearly yelling.

Maria was shocked to see him trembling. In fact, he was already tearing up. She knew Andre would kill her if she made him cry.

“F-Fine,” she said. “I will.”

Miso held the hat with both hands and gently slipped it off his head. He handed it to Maria, who then put it on her head.

“How did you move that stand?” she said.

Miso was too busy eyeing the hat on her head. He breathing was already picking up speed, and everything in his mind was telling him to reach up and grab it.

“Miso!” Maria’s voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“I… I just thought of what I wanted it to do, and i-it just happens,” Miso said. He wrapped his cape around himself as he shivered. 5.0.5 reached out to hug him.

Maria faced the stand and reached out hand, thinking to lift it into the air. She concentrated with all her might. If what Miso said was true, were Black Hat’s powers really tied to this hat? It could explain why he wanted it back to so bad.

But nothing happened.

Maria growled throwing out her hand towards it, shutting her eyes several more times.

“WHY WON’T IT WORK?!” In her rage she threw the hat off her head and it fell on the ground. 5.0.5 backed against the wall. Miso reached out and took back the piece of headwear, shoving the drawing 5.0.5 made for him back inside, since it fell out slightly. “It can’t be…” Maria said, running her hands through her hair. “It only works on you?”

Miso held the hat close. “Um… I guess so. I’ve never had someone else try it.”

“Is there anything else I should be aware of?” she said.

“Well, I can read 5.0.5’s mind,” said Miso. “That’s how I can talk to him. He showed me what Black Hat looks like and his creator, a scientist.”

“Dr. Flug…” Maria huffed under her breath. 5.0.5 jumped upon hearing that. He knew a lot of heroes knew his name, but it still meant that it was one more person who had a target on his creator’s head. “But, wait. Black Hat can’t read minds, he can only move stuff with it. What am I thinking about right now?”

Miso looked into her eyes and saw Andre, but it wasn’t exactly him. He was younger and he was sitting in a bed, staring downward. His right arm was missing with only a stump of his upper arm remaining.

“You’re… thinking about Andre,” said Miso. He wasn’t sure if he should be specific. “When he… lost his arm?”

“How did…” Maria ran her hands through a lock of her hair. “I can’t… You shouldn’t be able to do that! That’s not one of Black Hat’s powers!”

“How do you know that?”

“The CEO has been watching him for years, taking notes, studying closely.” Her fingers landed on her chin and she thought to herself. “But now you have his powers.”

“So, I might be able to beat him?!” Miso said, his face perking up.

“B-Beat Black Hat?” She smiled little, biting back a laugh. “Oh, no, no, no! We can’t do that! Certainly not you.”

“You guys keep saying that!” Miso snapped. His foot stomped the ground slightly. “That we can’t beat him. But the Hero’s Handbook! I’ve been reading it over and over again. If there’s anything I remember clearly it was this: Everyone, even villains, have a weakness.”

“Ask yourself this, Miso: If this is true, why hasn’t Black Hat been defeated?” said Maria.

“Because we haven’t found his weakness yet! Whatever it is, it has to do with this hat doesn’t it?!”

“It could explain why he’s so frantic to get it back. It can’t just be because it’s part of what makes him iconic. Could it be what’s been giving him his powers?”

“I… I don’t know,” said Miso. He took off the hat and examined it for himself. He put aside 5.0.5’s drawing he made on the desk next to him. “This hat hasn’t been damaged at all by anything and…” He paused once he saw something attached to the bottom of the inside.

“What is it?” said Maria.

Miso reached into the hat and pulled out something: A key. The handle had the shape of a black hat. 5.0.5 tried to say something, but it only came out as gibberish.

“What?” said Miso. “Do you know something?”

Miso read his thoughts and he was granted a vision. Again, he saw the wall of the many self-portraits of Black Hat, but beyond one in particular were a flight of stairs and the giant door locked down with chains and boards of wood. The lock’s design was an exact match to the key.

“What is it?” said Maria.

“There’s a secret door…” Miso mumbled. “It’s locked down tightly in Black Hat’s manor… but I think this key can open it.”

“Well, what’s in there?”

Miso looked at the bear again and was only met with a vision, with 5.0.5 and the scientist getting thrown from the flight of secret passage.

“I guess no one’s allowed in there,” said Miso.

Maria gasped. She covered her mouth. “The third floor. That’s where…” She paused, seeing that Miso was still staring.

“Maria?” he said.

“His weakness…” Maria mumbled. “My god! Something big is in there! I know it!” She jumped and grabbed Miso by his shoulders. “There’s only three reasons a villain locks something away: Storage, prisoners, or something extremely valuable or important. You have the key to the answer, Miso!” she exclaimed, happily. She then looked at the bear before them. “Bear. We need to talk.”

“His name is 5.0.5!” Miso pouted.

Maria sighed. She stood up and neatly placed her hands behind her. 5.0.5 backed away.

“It’s okay, I’m not going hurt you,” she said. “But understand that the fact that you are one of Black Hat’s henchmen is very serious. Miso is… very important… to Andre, and since he is a hero, hanging near him, and the child he supposed to guard, is a serious matter. Henchmen or creation of an evil scientist you may be, you are a villain and we don’t take kindly to villains. We do not negotiate with them!”

“Maria!” said Miso.

“Unless we have a plan,” she said. “I have a plan. It’s crazy! These type of things have failed many times, but with Black Hat’s Hat Bots scouring the city frantically for Miso and his hat, his base could be vulnerable.” A grin appeared across her face. “And now we have someone on the inside.”

5.0.5 trembled. He knew the agent was referring to him.

“But, shouldn’t we focusing on protecting the peop-” Miso tried to say.

“Bear!” Maria continued. “Er, I mean, 5.0.5. I am a hero. And heroes a people of their word. Take me up on this offer and I promise I will leave you and precious doctor alone. Otherwise, you will be detained and possibly never be allowed to return your fellow villains. Besides, don’t you want to help Miso?” He glare came to stare down the poor bear, who was now shivering under her threats. “He is your friend, isn’t he?”

5.0.5 was prepared to confess to Miso who he really was, he just wasn’t ready for this. It didn’t really seem like he had much of a choice. Doing this was the only way to get out of this mess.

“I have a plan,” she said. “And Miso, I need your help.”

“R-Really?” he said.

“Want to finally prove you’re a hero?”

A crescent moon would be visible tonight, but it was blocked out by clouds that poured down with rain. Flug was in his lab, as usual. He was reading up on this lunar eclipse that the news had been talking about and soon came upon some interesting facts.

Dementia had just come back from being banished to the seventh layer of the underworld and she had seen better days. After Flug was done patching her up and checking how her face was healing, he let her rest on the examination table. He had to put a cone around her neck so she wouldn’t take off the bandages on her face. She was too upset to care right now, but what was weird to the doctor was that she wasn’t as violent as she was when she was in a bad mood. She wasn’t calling him a nerd, an idiot or whatever other insult she came up with. She was quiet, but something wasn’t all wrong with her, since she was still staring at pictures of Black Hat she drew.

Flug sighed and walked back towards his desk. Then he heard her muttering something to herself that he couldn’t hear, because her mouth was covered. Soon he caught her scribbling on blank papers, drawing more pictures.

Getting beaten by a child has probably hurt her pride… Flug thought. He chuckled a little, but seeing the girl fall asleep after a bit actually made him feel bad… just a little.

Flug checked the security cameras. The garbage trucks were pretty late picking up the trash today, but at least they were finally picked up. He just hated having to send his precious 5.0.5 out when it was dark to bring the trash bins back into the house, especially since it was raining heavily outside. Luckily, he was walking back towards the house now with the empty bins.

“Dr. Flug, have you finished you research?”

Flug rushed back to his computer, when his boss walked into the room. He seemed a lot calmer from earlier. The house was a mess from his fight with Dementia from when he tried to punish her. Black Hat glanced at Dementia’s sleeping form and then turned back to Flug typing away at his computer.

“Well, I’ve tried to do the research like you asked. From the security footage, I’ve concluded that he’s clearly not human, but he’s still a child.”

“Get to the point!” Black Hat hissed.

“Well, it’s clear from Dementia that this ‘Miso’ child is associated with heroes. Before Dementia fell asleep, she talk about how Miso was close with a hero and he was clearly with that hero organization. So, I effortlessly accessed the files of their organization, but nothing comes up about him. All the personnel is here: heroes, prisoners, administration, faculty, guests, subjects, custodians, and… here. The hero’s children.”

Black Hat squinted as the files of the children scrolled by on the screen. None of them had a picture of Miso.

“This would be easier if I knew his last name,” he said.

“Well, find it!” he said. “The more we know, the better our chances. Unless you want to end up like Dementia. And get to work on upgrading our security! Clearly, we need something better if a child could walk on my property without getting annihilated by our defenses.”

“R-Right away, sir,” Flug said, with a salute.

Black Hat huffed and merely turned away, heading out of the lab. His hands were folded behind him. Flug sighed. He decided to try work on a new add on to the house’s security when 5.0.5 walked into the lab with the bins.

“Hey, 5.0.5,” Flug said. “Sorry, but it looks like Black Hat and Dementia made the house a mess while they fought each other. Guess he was really angry that she couldn’t catch that kid.” He then looked back at the book he was reading. “Can you believe the stuff this says about a lunar eclipse. ‘The power of the red moon can affect those sensitive to it. The warning signs: Mood swings, high irritability. Those who have magic or superhuman abilities can prove to be troublesome if they are affected.’” The scientist rubbed the back of his head. “We’d better lock this place down for when it happens and probably lock down Dementia, too. I bet she’s going to be affected, knowing her.” He laughed nervously to himself, but couldn’t take his mind of what he was actually thinking about.

Flug grumbled to himself as his little creation did as he was asked, cleaning up the lab where he could. Flug knew Black Hat had been keeping him busy more than usual and the fact that all his talent was wasted looking for a hat over showing off the true potential of his inventions really had him in a bad mood. He set his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

“I hate being kept in the dark like this…” Flug muttered. His sudden outward contemplation, made 5.0.5 look over. “Sure, I get told what to do as much as you and Dementia, but at least Black Hat tells me why. ‘Put a camera on this death ray.’ ‘Why?’ I ask. ‘So the villain can record the moment and contemplate it over and over,’ he says. See? An answer.” He shook his head, rubbing his temples, through the paper bag that covered his face. Why the hell did he care that his boss won’t tell him why he needed that hat back so bad? Black Hat had his secrets, and he used to have his own. Black Hat knew them all, he knew everything about him, Dementia and 5.0.5.

It’s… not fair? Flug thought. Ha! Like the boss would care if it wasn’t fair that he knew everything and I didn’t. No secrets? More like no secrets can be kept from him. I should be thankful to work for the best villain of all time.

He took his hand away from his head, remembering the bag that covered his face… and the only one who knew his deepest secret. His hands landed back on his desk to contain his trembles.

“You’re secret will be safe… as long as you do the same for all of mine.”

Flug decided he had enough for tonight and he stood from his table. Screw if his boss saw that he hadn’t made much progress tonight, because the scientist knew for a fact he was holed his away in his office because of his dumb hat.

“I’m going to get ready for bed, 5.0.5,” said Flug. “Lock up for the night and do a cleaning sweep of the house, and then you can go to bed yourself. Looks like Dementia’s spending the night in here.”

5.0.5 nodded and Flug patted the bear on his head before leaving.

“With any luck, we’ll find that hat soon,” said Flug. “It might be closer than we think.”

Once he was gone, the bear couldn’t help but sigh. Seeing that Dementia was soundly deep in sleep, he walked over to the security camera system. All the cameras were watching over every inch of the house from the outside to the inside. It was upsetting to the bear that Flug was sick of the secrecy, when he had been forced to keep his own from him. Wishing with all his might that he could apologize to Flug with his own voice, he pressed the big red button and all the cameras shut off.

“Bauw…” he said, quietly.

The lid of the bin opened and little Miso peeked out from it. He trembled as he looked around the lab, seeing it’s metal walls. Blueprints and notes adorned the wall, including ones that said, “Stay out, Dementia” and “DON’T TRY to RUN. -BH.”

“5.0.5?” Miso whispered.

The bear ran over and covered his mouth.

“Little Shade? Can you hear me? Over?”

Miso pressed on his earpiece.

“Y-Yes, Maria,” he whispered. “I-I m-mean, M-Magician. I-I’m w-with 5.0.5.”

Maria could be heard sighing.

“I know you’re scared,” she said.

“Uh, no really?!” Miso said. “I-I i-in the house of-

“Listen, regular attempts have been unsuccessful. Black Hat knows every hero trick in the book, but he doesn’t know your tricks.”

“W-Wait,” said Miso. “Wha-”

“You think your adventures of flitting in and out of the base unnoticed have gone unchecked? Now, do your thing, and I’ll do mine. Do you have what I gave you?”

Miso reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. It had a picture of diamond patterns that were blue and glittering.

“Yeah,” he said.

“That card has only one use, so try to save until you absolutely need it,” said Maria. “Preferably when you need to get out of here. Our troops are outside in our disguised vehicle waiting for you and this earpiece is tracked, so we know where you are. Right now, it appears you’re in the basement.”

“It looks like… a laboratory,” Miso said, looking around. There were all kinds of inventions and chemicals around him. He saw a device with a red button that looked like the end of it would shoot something. There was a weapon that looked similar to that device Dementia was using on the heroes and he also a saw tank with flowers, but the petals were dark, and piercing red eyes were staring at him. Miso cowered a little into the bin. “L-Let’s just get moving.” He saw Dementia sleeping on the examination table on a pile of drawings of her and Black Hat. “Oh, w-wait. One more thing!”

Miso briefly climbed out of the bin and crept toward her. Seeing her all patched up like that made Miso feel a sense of justice. Then he saw the drawings of herself with Black Hat. So he picked up a crayon and drew a mustache on her in all the drawings. Miso snickered to himself as he crept towards the door. 5.0.5 had to stay and clean up for tonight, so he had to stay. Miso stopped and turned to him.

“I’m sorry Maria dragged you into this,” he whispered. “This is my fault. I would’ve loved to meet your creator if it weren’t for this… and well, if he also wasn’t a villain. Maybe this is my payback for what those did to protect me.” He grabbed his shirt, observing the stain he left by wiping Dementia’s blood, who did what she did to those heroes and tears fell down from his eyes. “I’ll be quiet and get out of your hair soon enough. If I don’t… s-survive, I-”

Miso getting hugged by 5.0.5 interrupted his train of thought. One look into the bear’s eyes and he was given another vision. This time it was of himself filled with determination.

“‘A hero never gives up,’” Miso said to himself. “‘A hero always has courage.’” He then saw the abandoned computer, remembering the conversation Flug had with his boss. “Good luck finding me, buddy. I was never given a last name.”

Miso found himself in the foyer once he made out of Flug’s laboratory. The floors, the walls, and even the front door was black, but a red carpet laid a path to a set of doors on the other end. It was Miso’s only guess that beyond it was the stairway to the second floor.

Miso crept carefully as he did when stepped on the property to get those other kids their ball. Small portraits hung against the walls. On a panel he could see the words “Dementia RULES.” There were also doors to other rooms on the sides, but his goal was the second floor. Unfortunately, his footsteps were too small to be 5.0.5’s, were too rapid to be an adult’s, like Flug, and he wasn’t climbing on the walls like Dementia usually did.

**“WHO’S THERE?!”**

A sinister voice boomed throughout the hallway with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Miso fell onto his back and he scooted away and from the voice’s source.

**“WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME?!”**

A figure could be seen coming out room the a door on the left of the hall. It was a tall shadow and the figure was wearing a hat on his head. Miso saw a door to his right and darted into the room beyond it. Once inside, he closed the door, pinning his back against it.

It was him! It was him! Miso thought, as he breathed rapidly. His heart was pounding. He took off his hat, hugging it tightly, his bracelet flickered, but could barely light up. Miso cursed the stormy weather, blocking out his precious moon.

He appeared to be in the dining room. Several fancy chairs were set around a long table. The head chair was red, with the back part imposingly tall with a hat shape at the top. It was edged with black and gold. Miso hypothesized it was wear Black Hat would sit during mealtimes, as he hid under the table and held himself. On the side were a set of large windows all tinted red, but the rainy weather and the neighborhood could still be seen outside.

Dr. Flug shivered as stepped out into the hallway. Black Hat was staring down it.

“Uh, is everything okay? I heard you shouting.”

“Did you hear something?” he said.

“Hear what, sir?”

“I thought I heard some footsteps,” Black Hat said, beginning to glare. “Did one of your experiments get lose again?”

“N-No, sir,” Flug said, saluting. “I double checked before locking up the lab for the night.”

“Hmm…”

Flug rubbed his arm. He expected his boss to insist that he check it again, but he just brushed past him and went upstairs. The scientist had noticed he had been holed up in his office more than usual lately. It was weird to see something bugging his boss for once, and over a hat of all things. He saw the door to the kitchen and decided to grab a snack.

“Little Shade? Little Shade come in. Are you okay?”

Miso sniffled, trying to keep himself from sobbing out loud.

“Tengo miedo...” he whimpered.

“Listen to me!” Maria said, sternly. “You’re going to pull through. This is nothing different from sneaking out from the base. You’ve even gone through restricted areas to get outside. In other words: New territory and new obstacles.”

Miso nodded. He came out from under the table and crept into the kitchen, putting the hat back on.

The kitchen was kind of a mess, but the smell of cookie dough and chocolate chips were in the air… and for some reason, toothpaste and dynamite. Ingredients were spilled out on the counter, like baking soda, spices, bread and fresh cake butter. It made Miso smile. 5.0.5 probably cooked for the others in here. Most of the knives were put away, but was scared Miso was a cleaver chopped into the cutting board. The stove was still on, boiling some unknown substance. He guessed 5.0.5 wasn’t the only one who came in here on occasion.

Miso walked up to the door nearby that would lead back into the hall, but he heard footsteps getting closer. He ran back into the dining room just in time, as Flug walked into the kitchen. Miso peeked from the doorway into the kitchen, seeing walk up to fridge. He ducked to use the table as cover and tiptoed through another door opposite from the kitchen’s direction.

He was in a room, which the left and right of him, were tall shelves of books. Miso snuck to a stand with a music sheet that was by the window across from him, with a strange-looking violin on its own stand. He wouldn’t dare touch it, even if he did also play violin. There was a black ebony piano in the center of the room and on the far wall to the right of the window was a very large pipe organ. The pipes extended from all sides going upward, almost piercing through the roof above. It had two rows of keys and sheet music was messingly spread out on the top layer.

“Hello? Is someone there?” said a voice.

Miso gasped, seeing the ebony piano.

“Diversion,” he mumbled. “Need… diversion.”

Miso ran over and raised his hands over the keys. Then he pressed on them as hard as he could, hearing Flug scream and fall on the floor. The child flinched and then ran towards the door that would lead him back into the hallway, and brushed by 5.0.5.

“Sorry,” he whispered, briefly to him. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that Black Hat had left the hallway.

5.0.5 walked into the room just in time to see Flug walk in. The scientist then marched right over to the bear.

“What are you doing?!” he snapped. “Don’t touch the boss’s piano! You know how he gets!”

5.0.5 frowned, holding his paws close to himself, but took the doctor’s scolding… for Miso’s sake.

Miso made it up the stairs and arrived on the second floor. The halls looked the same as the first: Black walls and floors, with a red carpet leading out a pathway. Several doors were to his left and his right once again, but the hallway curved and he was unable to see the doors to the next floor. He knew the door to the next floor had to be around. So, he checked each room.

In the first one, he wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or creeped out. The walls in this room were adorned with pictures of Black Hat, carelessly tacked on the walls with tape. Clothes, ranging from striped leggings, sneakers and sweaters were scattered on the floor. On the table which was up against the wall from the bed were some drawings of Dementia and some of them were of her and Black Hat. There was even a cute little Black Hat puppet leaning on the desk lamp.

Miso backed away, but bumped into a rock guitar. He caught it before it landed on the floor and leaned it back against the desk, gently. When he made his way to the door he heard footsteps once more. He waited a second before opening it and saw it was Flug. He turned right into a room and heard the sound of running water from a showerhead.

Miso stepped out, thinking to keep moving. As he made his way down the hall, he could hear music.

_Gather around my children_

_For I have a tale to tell_

_Have you heard the lore_

_Of the most peculiar man of all_

Miso turned the corner, seeing an open doorway. He could see the shadow of the tall man. _He_ was probably in that room, but he had to get past him. The child could barely bring himself to move his feet, but he had to!

_He’s tall and wears a black hat_

_With in the dark he strikes_

_Oh my!_

_No hero dares to stop him_

_They run in terror and fright_

Miso walked onward, soon finding himself facing directly into Black Hat’s office. The villain himself was facing towards his window all the way in the back of his office. A phonograph was playing the tune. Miso’s hands, which were raised in the air in front of him from sneaking, slowly lowered and he stood up straight.

_“If you been having troubling with any hero, or are just a parent with a terrible child, call 1-800-BLACK-HAT.”_

Miso didn’t know why, but in this moment he was strangely calm. Even as he stood in front of this terrifying man who was only about a whole football field away from him, he didn’t feel any fear at all.

_But you’ve been warned_

_Beware of-_

That changed when Black Hat reached over to turn off the phonograph. Miso darted away from the door’s view.

Black Hat turned around, seeing nothing outside of his office. He shook his head and turned back to his window, grumbling to himself.

Miso made it to door, but to his dismay, it was locked.

“No, no, no!” he whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Maria said, over his earpiece.

“The door to the next floor!” Miso whispered, frantically. “It’s locked!”

“Hang on…”

Miso clung to the doorknob, praying she’d be quick. He took deep breaths, remembering the Hero’s Creed.

“You’re going to have to sneak it off an employee,” Maria responded. “It’s nighttime, so the most human employees are probably sleeping by now.”

Miso thought to himself. He couldn’t go back and steal it off Dementia. It was too far. Then he remembered that Flug was probably taking a shower, so he could sneak into his room and just grab it. He carefully snuck past Black Hat’s office once more and ran into the first door he saw.

He blessed his luck that this was probably Flug’s room. Tons of schematics were on the walls and on the tables, along with tools and mostly empty syringes. There were formulas written out on notes, and demands on sticky pads all signed by Black Hat at the bottom with initials, “BH.” His bed wasn’t made properly and snacks were near his main desk that had a few laptops. Miso could only assume the poor doctor pulled a lot of late nighters.

There was spherical device on the desk. It had gray plating, but something green was in the center and a button of the same color was on top. There was a label near it that said “Anti Gravity Device.” A note was tacked onto it by Black Hat that said “Turn into ray!”

“A ray?” Miso said, picking it up. He pressed the button and it started to glow, making him float into the air, along with everything around him. Quickly, he pressed it again and he shut it off.

“Whoa!” he yelped, and when he hit the floor everything fell too. Luckily, the stuff around him didn’t float very far. While on the floor though, he could see a shadow heading towards the doorway. Miso quickly dashed, with the Anti-Gravity Device in hand, and hid in Flug’s closet, shutting the sliding door.

Miso covered his mouth so he wouldn’t scream, as he saw through the slight opening on the closet door. Flug entered the room. He was mumbling to himself, as he walked over to his draw and pulled out some new clothes that matched the exact ones he had on before he walked out. The child jumped when the door shut once more.

Miso climbed out of the closet and searched the room for Flug’s key. He checked his desk, his drawers, his bed, and the closet and found nothing. A shiver went down his spine as he could only think for the key to be on Flug’s person at all times.

The child snuck out of the room and crept towards the bathroom he saw Flug go into. He was already in the stall, with the curtain pulled. His new clothes were neatly folded on sink counter, while the old ones were hanging on the towel rack… which was on the far end of the room. Miso raised a brow upon seeing Flug’s silhouette.

He even wears it in the shower? He thought.

Slowly, Miso tiptoed towards the other side, when a flash of lightning, made Miso fall back. He covered his mouth, trying not to scream. This time, he crawled on his hands and knees towards the other side.

“Huh?”

Miso froze in place. He didn’t hear Flug move the curtain to check.

“Ugh, I keep hearing and seeing things from the storm outside,” Flug muttered.

Miso shivered. Flug probably saw his shadow from outside. He saw the pockets on the clothes, hanging on the towel rack. He had one last trick up his sleeve. He saw a flash of lightning, stared at his hands and concentrated, waiting for the right moment.

At the sound of thunder, Miso stood up, both hands raised into the air with his claws extended from his fingers as he roared. Flug let out a high-pitched shriek and fell, pulling the curtain down with him.

Miso retracted his claws and darted to Flug’s coat. The keys were in one of the front pockets.

“Lo siento, lo siento…” Miso whispered, repeatedly, as he quickly trotted past the unconscious scientist covered under the shower curtain.

The kid ran back into the hallway, only to see a figure turning the corner. So he dashed into Flug’s room again. He covered his mouth and started giggling to himself, wishing he could have seen the look on the doctor’s face.

Miso slowly opened the door, just a bit and saw Black Hat storm into the restroom.

“FLUG! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!”

Miso stepped out and reached out his hand to close the restroom door with his power enough that they would see him pass by. Then he ran, with the key in hand, towards the door to the next floor. Once it was unlocked, he shut the doors behind and locked it from inside as it was.

Once he had scampered onto the third floor, he saw the walls filled with self portraits of Black Hat. One direction led to 5.0.5’s room and the door was open. For some reason, it looked like the inside of an airplane.

Then he found the painting 5.0.5 showed him in that vision. Miso didn’t even realize how frazzled he was until he finally made it, his breathing was heavy.

“I… I made it…” he said, pressing a finger onto his earpiece. “Magician…?”

“I… I heard,” said Maria. She sounded speechless.

Miso moved the painting gently with a wave of his hand and set it down on the floor. There, he saw the button and pressed it. Slowly, the panel on the wall moved aside, revealing the flight of stairs. The child ascended upward, staring in awe of the decor.

Finally, he reached the double doors. The chains and the boards of wood were still tightly wrapped around them all connected to a hat-shaped lock. Miso removed his hat and pulled out the matching key.

“Here goes…” he said.

“Dios…” Maria muttered, her voice sounding incredibly shaky. “Moment of truth, kid…” The child could hear several things getting shuffled around. “Here we go, everyone!”

Miso inserted the matching key into the lock and turned it and once the lock came loose, all the chains glowed. The chains and the pieces of plywood, with the bold red writing, broke off from the door, landing at his feet. Miso covered himself from the falling objects. Once it was over, the child pushed forward, forcing the right door to open with his little palms.

Only once he was inside, that he realized that the storm had stopped. It was quiet, and Miso could also tell, because his bracelet had started glowing again.

The room, however, just seemed like an attic. Using the light of his bracelet, he began to look around the room. In the many boxes that were scattered around, were very old weapons: Swords, shields, wands, and staffs, but they all looked broken or damaged. Books were in some of the boxes, containing ancient texts. Though, a lot of them had been tossed and scattered all over the floor, with several of them damaged like the weapons. The carpet was black with a blue rug and the walls were decorated with stars, though they were torn by many deep scratches. It was a bit too dark to see the back. There were were windows all over the roof and they were probably the only ones that were tinted with red. He could see the crescent moon and it’s gentle light shined down on a small table with a black box. The Black Hat logo was on it, except it was a bright shade of yellow and if Miso wasn’t hallucinating, it was glowing.

“What do you see?” said Maria.

“Hang on,” said Miso.

Miso took a step forward and accidentally stepped on a something. It looked like a one of those tapes Andre had a lot of called VHS tapes. He kept his quiet until he had reached the box, seeing that there were a lot more of those tapes around it, along with a broken golden telescope under the table. The looking glass was shattered. A gasp escaped his mouth when the logo on the box glowed when he held his left hand near it. The one with the bracelet. The child pulled out the same key and opened the box.

A ton of things were in it. All of it was neatly and carefully stacked into place. The first thing Miso pulled out was a yellow flower. A lot of these grew in his hometown: The Moondrop Flower. He gently set it aside and picked up the next thing: a case for a VHS tape case, except it was completely black. A note was attached to it, but Miso couldn’t read it at all. It wasn’t written in English or Spanish. A series of strange symbols had been written on it. He took the note and put it in his pocket before opening the case, but there was no VHS tape inside it.

Next, he found various photos. One was of a view of an ocean on a balcony at night. The next was of a beach, also at night and the third looked like and old photo of Hatsville, but it was slightly torn, with the colors faded.

“What the…” Miso said.

He then found two folders. Upon opening one, he found a photo of Maria, from when she was younger, and the documents within were about her. It label read her full name “Maria Vasquez,” but in the middle was the word “the Magician,” like her code name. The other contained, to his horror, a file on Andre, from when he was also younger, but the name said “Carlos Lorenzo.”

“Wait… Is that… his real name?” Miso said.

Then, at the very bottom was a an unfinished sketch. It looked like a woman. Her hair was long, wore a beautiful, uneven, flowing dress and was reaching upward, towards a moon.

_“Remember…”_

Suddenly, Miso looked around. That didn’t sound like Maria at all. It was too soft and gentle. He then noticed how he could see without his bracelet and found a mirror in the back. His eyes were glowing with an ominous light similar to his bracelet.

_“Do you… remember me?”_

"Is this…" Miso's gaze then went to the moon shining down from above him, "you?" He looked back at the sketch. “But… what did Black Hat do to…” He noticed the bracelets around both of her wrists matching the single one he had. He looked in the box and saw the remnants of a material that matched it at the bottom. It was black, cold and lifeless. Miso gasped, covering his mouth. He shoved everything in the box immediately.

“Maria, you need to see this!” he said.

Suddenly, the doors swung open, wind whooshing into the room. A monstrous growl followed as Black Hat stormed into view. All his sharp teeth were showing. Miso turned around, holding the box. The shadow of a man then stopped at the sight of the child’s glowing eyes. Then his view fell on the top hat.

“YOU!”

Black Hat rushed towards him. Miso pulled out the card Maria gave him and threw it onto the ground yelling. A shield with diamond patterns appeared across the room, making Black Hat run into it. He slammed his fists into the barrier, making Miso back away.

**“YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME, CHILD?!”** Black Hat took a step back. His eyes glowed and he began shooting lasers at forcefield from his eyes.

Miso looked around trying to find a way to get out, but the only window was on the roof and the barrier was cracking.

_“JUMP!”_

Miso listened to the familiar voice immediately and jumped into the air as the barrier broke and crashed through the window clutching the box close to him. He screamed at how high he was as he plummeted down to the edge of property. Quickly, he pulled out the Anti-Gravity Device and used it to slow his fall.

On the dirt, the child stumbled on to his feet and dashed towards the bars of the fence, when the security system activated and lasers started shooting at him. Miso screamed, zig zagging with the box in his hands. He was almost there when he tripped over a rock. As missiles launched through the air Miso covered his face. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground by a set of hands. It was Maria, who threw more shield cards to block the incoming attack.

“Let’s go!” she said. She threw down a card with a picture of a spring, which once stepped on, launched them over the fence and Maria ran with Miso down the street to the garbage truck they disguised from an armored van.

Miso ran towards the back seat, but fell on the floor of the vehicle. His hat fell from his head, but he reached for it and held close, on the verge of hyperventilating. Maria jumped into the front seat.

“GO! GO! GO!” Maria screamed at the driver.

The tires screeched as it turned around sharply and sped down the street. All the agents and the heroes were cheering, chanting in Spanish. Miso could even hear his name being called, but the child remained the ground, motionless. Only now could he begin to comprehend what he had just been put through. And yet… his eyes fell on the box lying only a few feet away from him. 

“Moon Lady…” Miso whispered. “You were… killed by…”

Miso had no idea who this lady was. He had never known. She would sing to him and nothing more, but he felt for her. She constantly had given a feeling of her eyes watching him all these years and tears escaped from his own.

He would never get to meet her. If he didn’t do something, Maria and Andre would be next.

“Why…?” he whispered. He held the hat tighter, the bracelet around his wrist glowing once more. A warmth entered his body. As much as he tried to reach for the box, his hand trembled and his eyelids felt heavy. He drifted off on the very floor.

Maria peeked from the front seat as they drove.

“MISO, YOU DID IT!” she exclaimed. “YOU-” She paused upon seeing him curled up on the floor. An agent ran over to check on him.

“Uh, I think he passed out, sir,” he said.

Maria slapped her forehead. “Ugh, Andre’s gonna kill me…” As if sending him into the lair of the most powerful villain in history wasn’t enough… Suddenly, an explosion came from the corner of the street they had turned on.

“Sir!” the driver said, glancing over at his screen. “Multiple hostiles are in our vicinity.”

Maria could see three and more incoming. She turned down the window and looked behind. Hat Bots were heading their way along with bunch of scouters. They were shooting down cars and any obstacles in their way and people were running and screaming.

Maria stared back at the unconscious child and the box nearby. The other agents were ready to fight.

This battle was far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡¿Qué?!” (What?!)**
> 
> **“¡¿Qué estás esperando?!” (What are you waiting for?!)**
> 
> **“¡No, espere!” (No, wait!)**
> 
> **“Tengo miedo...” (I’m scared…)**
> 
> **“Lo siento, lo siento…” (I’m sorry, I’m sorry…)**
> 
> **“¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!” (What the hell?!)**
> 
> **“Dios…” (God…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, is it just me or is there a lot of Reader x Black Hat fanfics here? I honestly don’t get it. Anyway, this is gonna be a long one, and sh*t is going down, so buckle up.**

“FLUG! ¡DESPIÉRTATE YA!”

Flug moaned softly. His vision clearing as he rubbed the back of his head. The water had been turned off. He saw the tall, dark, looming figure above him, knowing it was Black Hat.

“Huh? Black…?” He then yelled and desperately pulled the fallen shower curtain closer to himself.

“What are you doing on the floor?!” Black Hat demanded.

“Wha… What do you mean?” Flug said, drowsingly. “I thought you scared me!”

“What nonsense are you spouting?! I was in my office when I heard you scream!”

“But I saw a shadow, with your claws and they were wearing the…” Flug paused when he remembered that Black Hat wasn’t wearing his top hat the moment because it was stolen, “your… hat?”

Black Hat then turned to the door that he swore he didn’t close… but it mostly was. Flug trembled when he heard his boss’s demonic growl.

**_“Wake… Dementia…”_** he said.

Black Hat left Flug to get dressed and stormed down the hallways. With a wave of his hand, he swung the doors to the next floor open and went upstairs to pursue their intruder, but something was telling him, that he knew who in this house.

And somehow, he knew about the door...

Claws tore through the fabric of Black Hat’s gloves. He would tear that kid to shreds, make him rue the day he dared to step on his property and take his hat. Yet, he kicked himself for freezing up how he did when he saw the child. Miso was scared, vulnerable for attack… but there was that light was in his eyes and he was able to jump into the air to escape. The diamond patterned forcefield was a an art Black Hat knew from only one soul.

In his rage, he burned the room to ashes. Only once the smoke cleared, could he hear the security system working outside, followed by the screeching tires of a car.

_How did he get in here?_ Black Hat thought. _There was no other way for that… parasite to get in here?_ The only person who know about this place was him…

And two others…

He stormed down back to the first floor and he was just in time to see Flug and 5.0.5 running out of the lab and away from Dementia. She was furious. Stuff was getting tossed out the door as she stormed out.

“¡¿Quien dibujó a mis fotos?! ¡¿QUIEN FUE?!” she yelled. All of their arguing stopped when they all saw Black Hat approach.

“B-Boss?” said Flug. 

“I smell a rat!” he yelled, throwing all three of his subordinates against the wall with his powers. He spoke over their screams. “Perhaps you have forgotten the one, most _important_ rule in my manor! Why don’t you recite to me?”

“¡Nunca desafíes a tu jefe!” Flug and Dementia yelled.

“¡MÁS FUERTE!” Black Hat shouted.

“¡NUNCA DESAFÍES A TU JEFE!” Flug and Dementia shrieked. 5.0.5 tried to say it, too, but it only came out as babble. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Flug’s devices.

“What was that?!” He released his minions from his hold and they dropped to ground immediately. 5.0.5 scurried to hide behind Flug as he pulled out a device.

“That kid took off with one of my inventions!” he yelled, angrily.

Black Hat’s only visible eye twitched at the sound of more bad news.

“I know he took it, because I left a tracking device in all of the prototypes!” said Flug. He showed his boss the device which showed a map of where it was heading. Normally, Black Hat would be even more furious at the sound of their inventions being stolen, but instead, he smiled. Then he laughed, his voice echoing through the halls, while Dementia gazed him dreamingly.

“That child is more foolish that I thought!” Black Hat thought. “Well? What are you waiting for?! GET THE CAR AND LET’S GO GET THEM!”

Flug saluted. “Sí, Jefe!”

Dementia squealed as she followed Flug towards the car. It had been a while since she had seen Black Hat in action. She rubbed her bandaged face, hoping she would get a chance to prove herself once again to her beloved.

5.0.5 got in the back. Miso weighed heavily in his mind. His heart pounded, but he kept his focus on staring out the window. He couldn’t get caught. Flug would never forgive him!

Black Hat followed the others out, with his hands in his coat pockets, and he ordered Flug to take the wheel. He stared up at the pale crescent moon for a moment before remembering an old saying as he entered the vehicle and sat in the passenger seat next to Flug.

_“If you want something done, do it yourself!”_

“This is Agent Maria Vasquez!” Maria spoke into a radio, as the driver was busy zig zagging through other cars and tried to our run lasers being shot at them. “We are in the possible possession of important information regarding a dangerous super villain. A person we are suppose to protect is also with us. Requesting immediate assistance from incoming Hat Bot assailants!”

Maria set down the radio mic and turned to the back.

“How’s the kid?”

Some heroes managed to get Miso buckled in to one of the seats, but he was still out cold. The hat was still held tightly in his arms and the bracelet was pulsing with a gentle light.

“Out like a light,” said a agent.

“Damn it!” Maria slammed on the dashboard. They were out on the streets and for some reason every machine sent by Black Hat was now after them, somehow knowing where they were, and the traffic wasn’t helping. “Freeway!” she yelled, pointing to the right. “Take it!”

The driver did as he was told and were soon on the freeway, able to stay driving, but the Hat Bot was hot on their trail. It was a giant one the size of a two story building. Several scouters, which were in the shape of black top hats, were shooting down lazers and scanning for targets.

Gun cannons appeared from the top and the sides of the armored vehicle and began shooting back. Meanwhile, several heroes, including the swordsman recruit were riding in from behind the Hat Bot on a motorcycle, beginning to converge. Other heroes were flying through the air and jumping from car to car, or driving in their own. Among the jumpers was Gold Dust. She was a fair skinned girl, with golden hair and knee high boots. Her golden coat was neatly button at the center and she wore a black colored skirt.

“Hey, swordy! Catch!” she called. At the tip of her fingers appeared a ball of light. Others charged up their own powers and threw it at the swordsman. He caught the power in his sword and sent it in a beam towards the Hat Bot, causing it to stumble as the ground exploded around it, but it shot a beam towards the truck, causing it to swerve.

The driver turned the wheel desperately, trying not crash, but the car began to tip over. Everyone inside hung on to something and screamed.

Maria was the first to open her eyes, finding the car upside down. The windshield was shattered and smoke was coming out of the front which had been smashed in. Yet, somehow, the radio was still playing music. People were piling out, so she unbuckled herself fell flat on the roof which was now facing the ground. She crawled over and unbuckled Miso, catching him in her arms. She dragged him out of the vehicle and dragged him to the side of the road, still unconscious. Then she pulled the box out from the car and set it beside him.

“How the hell are you sleeping through this?!” she said.

“Miss Maria! Quick!” yelled the voice of Gold Dust.

Maria turned to an agent. “Guard the kid!” she said, before jumping into the fray.

The Hat Bot was walking towards the assembled heroes. Despite what the blow the swordsman had dealt it was barely scratched.

“Cloak us!” Maria ordered.

Gold Dust took a deep breath, her golden locks of hair beginning to glitter. She jumped into the air and then back down and the place was shrouded through golden sparkling fog. The Hat Bot was now unable to see where the heroes were. It was looking around frantically. Meanwhile, Maria and the other heroes were trying to pinpoint a weakness.

“See the arm joints?” Maria whispered. “Try and get them off. It’ll make it vulnerable.”

Suddenly, the scouters flew down from above scanning a red light. It came over them and the eye of the Hat Bot turned red and began to charge toward the heroes.

“Scatter! Don’t be an easy target!” Maria ordered.

The scouters shot down lasers towards the heroes, while the Hat Bot slammed it’s hand into the ground, barely missing Maria. Pieces of the ground flew into the air. Other agents pulled out their weapons, shooting lasers at it to get the Hat Bots attention, but it wasn’t even leaving a dent in the machine’s armored plating.

Suddenly, the swordsman rushed into the lasers line of fire and absorbed them into his sword. While Gold Dust and Maria distracted the machine that was trying shoot or grab them, the swordsman jumped into the air, shooting down a beam, it’s strength strong enough to take off one of Hat Bot’s arm.

Maria threw down several cards of a bird near them and the heroes were able to jump back a distance away from the Hat Bot, but Maria was a little too slow to throw one for herself and she was grabbed by the Hat Bot’s remaining hand. The agents landed on the ground as several white doves flew into the air.

The machine was crushing her, but the agent kicked it in the face, that made it loosen its grip slightly. Enraged, the Hat Bot threw her towards the car. She hit it hard and fell over, landing near Miso. The agent with Miso glanced over as the armored car was lifted by the towering machine. It was strong enough to lift it over its own head.

The agent gathered Miso in his arms and held him close, ready to take the hit, while all Maria could do was draw her magic wand, as a cold breeze blew over them. Just then, before the van landed on them a mere punch knocked it back into the air and hit the Hat Bot in the face, making it fall back. The music on the radio came to a stop and snow began to fall softly.

Maria looked over and saw the hero as none other than the well-known Heavy Punch. He was a very tall man, wearing a blue suit and a yellow cape. His gloves and boots were also yellow.

“Someone need a hand?” he said.

Andre stepped forward, making Maria gasp. He walked over to the agent with Miso and he took him in his arms. The agent then went and pulled out his own weapon and joined the fray, as the Hat Bot threw the van on it aside.

“Andre?” said Maria.

Andre didn’t listen and turned to Heavy Punch.

“Let’s take it down!”

Heavy Punch smiled and nodded as the Hat Bot stood onto its feet.. Even though the van was wrecked it still managed to still play another song.

_It was just fine_

_I lived in peace_

_Looked to a happy ending_

Wind picked up at a slight glare from Andre, causing the temperature to drop even more. The Hat Bot threw a fist at Heavy Punch, but he caught it with both of his hands, but it some rubble came up from his feet from the impact.

_The nights were calm_

_I felt so bold_

_Every step ascending_

The hero glanced into the eye of the machine and freed one arm. His hand shaped shifted into a giant hammer, and he yelled as he swung it, crashing the Hat Bot’s other arm clean off. The machine shot a laser at the hero’s feet. The explosion launched him through air and he flew back.

_Thought dreams came true_

_My path was clear_

_The moon watched safely from above_

“I’m okay!” he called.

Andre yelled with a wave his hand and ice rained down on the scouters impaling them and they fell down like lifeless scrap metal.

_But every soul is not the same_

_Not every heart is truthful to us_

_All for mankind_

The Hat Bot was undeterred and began rushing towards Andre, who was holding Miso in his arms.

“Maria!” Maria gasped, when Andre addressed her. “With me!”

She nodded. “Right!” She said.

_Look around this war is getting pretty violent_

_Not every open wound is simply healed by time_

Andre imbued Maria’s throwing cards with his power. She threw them at the Hat Bot, every impact caused ice to appear, slowing its movement. Maria held one more card with a picture of a bomb and it glowed with her own power.

_But revenge is always sweet_

_But chaos is the price_

Maria yelled and threw it at the stunned Hat Bot. It hit directly in the machine’s eye and it blew into a million pieces.

_Feel it everywhere and see it growing_

_Enemies arise and the hate is flowing_

_Reddening the moon and bloodying the sky_

The heroes cheered as the pieces fell around them. Andre signaled for the heroes to regroup as a black car began to pull up near them. Weapons were out and missiles flew towards them. Maria threw down more diamond cards and protected them from the attack.

_The machines of war will fuel both sides_

_And my deeds have only grown more lies_

_Farewell to days of peace because of what I’ve done_

Andre gasped. He stared down the incoming threat as all the heroes did, as well. Dementia, Dr. Flug, the bear now identified as 5.0.5, and last but certainly not least, Black Hat, himself.

Andre stared at the unconscious child in his arms and then back at the villains.

Black Hat couldn’t believe what compelled them to come back. There they were: Andre Valencia, master of ice and snow, and Maria Vasquez, a.k.a. the Magician, master of tricks and illusions.

“Well, thank-you for this lovely fight, but I think our ride is here,” Andre said to them. He raised a wall of ice but the villains could still be seen through it. “Maria, if you would.” Maria responded with a nod and a bow.

Dementia glared at Andre in particular and rushed towards them screaming.

“Dementia, wait!” Flug called out.

With one punch, the ice shattered, but the heroes were gone along with the kid and box. Dementia looked to the sky, and saw them all flying away in a ship into the distance.

Andre stared at the villains until they were out their view. He set Miso down on a stretcher they took out for him. The hat was still safely in the child’s arms and he didn’t look injured at all, other than a few cuts from jumping through glass at the manor.

“That was too close…” Maria finally said.

Andre did not look up.

“Thanks for coming,” she said. “I don’t know what we would’ve done without you…”

Andre, took the earpiece from Miso and finally stood up and looked Maria in the eye. The tips of Andre’s fingers were beginning to freeze along with the walls in the aircraft. The heroes that were in the same room began to back away. Andre’s eyes glowed a white color.

“¡¿ESTÁS INSANO?!” he yelled.

Miso opened his eyes and his chest felt heavy. The full moon was in his view and he could feel the gentle breeze around him. The ground was barren and dry. Smoke rose up with the ground. It was almost like he was standing in a crater. He reached out his hand, wearing that same, dark, fancy glove towards the moon, and the moon turned into an ominous red, along with the sky. His vision blurred, feeling a watery substance in his eyes.

Miso then awoke with a soft gasp, facing a ceiling with fluorescent lighting. He breathed a sigh of relief to see the hat in his arms. When he sat up, he wiped his eyes, seeing that he had been crying, but he didn’t know why. His dream wasn’t really sad.

Miso found himself back in the hospital, in the same room he and Andre had been staying in. The crescent moon was still out, so he knew it was still the same night. Yelling could be heard in the next room and it was slightly chilly, so Miso put on his top hat and hopped out of bed to investigate.

“Were you even thinking?! DID YOU EVEN THINK AT ALL?!” Miso heard from Andre as he opened the door to the hall. The cold drifted into the room even more when he did.

“Andre-”

“HE COULD’VE BEEN KILLED!” he yelled.

“And yet, he got something valuable for all of us!” Maria yelled back. “The CEO is gonna be-”

“Now we have Hat Bots marching up and down streets to find us, the villains who work for Black Hat are going to be on our tails, and we can’t contact the CEO to tell us what to do!” Andre’s posture straightened up. Miso cowered in the doorway. Andre was always scary when he was mad. “And even if he was here, he’d reprimand you for your actions! How can you even think this was okay?!”

Maria crossed her arms, as Andre paced to the wall rubbing his temples.

“You underestimate that kid way too much!” she said. “He’s more capable than you think. If only you and the boss could see that!”

“MARIA!” Andre then turned around. Maria’s shoulders raised in fright at his volume. “He. Is. A CHILD! He’s too young! He’s inexperienced! You sent him marching in their behind my back, because you knew I would never approve! All for your… STUPID VENDETTA AGAINST BLACK HAT!”

Miso covered his mouth when he gasped. Maria shook and her eye twitched.

“Stupid?” she said, her voice was faint in disbelief. “STUPID?! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK WHAT I WAS DOING WAS JUST FOR ME?! WELL YOU’RE WRONG! Unlike you, I didn’t give up! Why do you think Miso acts out so much?!”

“You constantly insult and belittle him, when he has done nothing wrong!” Andre said, crossing his arms.

“Miso acts out, because you won’t stop treating him like a baby!” Maria snapped. “That kid is more than you think! He’s-”

She stopped when she saw Andre looking towards the doorway, staring at Miso who standing in it.

“Andre?”

“Miso!” Andre ran over and held his shoulders. “You’re awake!”

Miso shook slightly. He remembered how angry he just was, but hugged him anyway.

“Um… Am I in trouble?” he said.

Andre gasped. He glanced Maria, who hid her hands, before looking back at Miso.

“N-No. No. Of course not!” he said. “At least not about what Maria made you do.”

“So, does that mean I’m a hero now?” Miso said, smiling. “Maria said I’d prove myself as a hero if I succeeded.”

Andre then glared.

“She said that?!” he said. He then saw Miso frown, his shoulders raising a bit in worry. “Maria. Leave us alone.”

“But-”

“GO!” he yelled.

Maria backed away and walked down the hallway. The agent stared back down at Miso, who was now staring downward at this revelation.

“So… I’m not a hero…?”

“Miso. Being a hero isn’t just about taking orders,” he said. “You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone to be titled a hero. Being a hero is doing what you think is right. Sometimes the right thing isn’t what everyone is going to agree with. Heck, when I first joined the organization, many of my old peers were opposed to it. Said I was crazy, doing something as risky as this. If you didn’t feel comfortable, doing what you did, you should’ve just said no.”

Miso looked to the floor. What he did meant nothing to Andre. He sniffled, too upset to be upset with him right now.

“I’m sorry about all this…” he said. “I just wanna go home…”

Andre wiped Miso’s eyes.

“We will, Star Child,” Andre said. “We brought you here so the doctor’s could make sure you were okay. Now that we know you’re okay, we can go to the helicopter on the roof, fuel the airship at the airport and we’ll be escorted home.”

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion. The entire building shook and the lights flickered. Miso screamed and hugged Andre as tight as he could. The child shivered violently, being instantly reminded of the incident in the park.

“NOOOO!” Miso yelled. “ANDRE!”

Andre held him tighter and patted his back. “Miso, it’s okay! It’s okay!” he said, as Miso screamed, trying to bring him back to the present. It took him a few seconds until his crying began to die down to small whimpers.

“¿E-Estás conmigo?” Andre said, hesitantly.

Miso looked to the side, still clinging to him, but a lot more calm.

“S-Sí. Estoy aquí.”

“ANDRE!” Maria ran down the hall. She was holding the box. “THE COPTER! THEY DESTROYED THE HELICOPTER!”

“Huh?!” Miso said.

“The villains! I think they followed us!” 

Andre stood up and turned to Maria, letting go of Miso. The child clung to his arm, though, looking up at him. The agent pulled down a gulp, but knew he had to be strong.

“Wh-What are we going to do?” Miso whimpered.

“We need to get to that airport,” said Andre. “Maria, secure that box and get yourself there. Miso and I will catch up. It’s safer if they’re separated.”

“Right!” said Maria.

Miso held Andre’s hand and they headed down the hallway. They could hear the heroes and agents fighting outside. The fight was making the building rumble. Employees, patients and visitors were flooding out of the building for their lives.

The three were nearing lobby once they had taken the stairs, when Miso ran and hid behind the doorway. Upon seeing, the lobby, Andre did the same. The receptionist gasped in horror at the presence of none other than Black Hat and his associates.

“Excuse me…” Black Hat raised a hand and claws extended from it before he placed it on the counter. “I was wondering if you could help me…” He smiled, showing his sharp teeth and dragging his clawed hand across the table top, “find someone.”

Andre pulled Miso away from the door and they headed in another direction down the hall. The agent listened to Maria on his ear piece.

“Black Hat’s in the building and his lackeys are causing havoc outside, Valencia. Until we decipher the contents in that box, we can’t lose it! Get Miso to the airport! The heroes will hold off the incoming forces long enough for you to escape.”

“This way!” Andre said, running into a random empty room. He moved the curtain on the window and broke the glass with a kick. He picked up the child and helped him outside, before climbing out himself. The agent turned to skies, his eyes glowing and his hands swirling with icy winds, enshrouding the area around the hospital and the streets around it in an icy fog.

“Let’s go!” Andre tightly gripped Miso’s hand and they ran down the back alley of the hospital. Miso struggled to keep up with Andre, so he had to pick him up. He kept running and once he was far enough he casted ice in front of himself to speed up his steps, by skating to the airport.

Countless aircrafts were patrolling once Andre made it to the airport. Cars and guards were patrolling the lot and the entrance that was protected by a huge gate that was a forcefield. Miso clung to Andre tightly, but let him get lowered back onto the ground. The child held his hand and they walked towards the gate.

“Hold on,” a guard in white armor said. “This place is on high alert. We need-” Andre held out his badge. “Alright, this way.” He and another guard held out

“We made it,” Andre said as they walked into the airport. The lobby was filled with people. Some were riding on escalators to the other floors. Photos of planes and ships were on the walls, and the other floors were held up by black pillars. Miso could hear their footsteps on the black marble tiles as they passed right by the check-in booth.

_“Agent Valencia, I was just informed that you made it with the kid,” Andre heard on his earpiece. “Get to Gate 3, Maria and a bunch of guards will be waiting for you outside through there.”_

“Thank-you,” said Andre. “We’re almost there, Miso.”

The child nodded and they went to security. Andre showed his badge and they were allowed to cut in line for screening. Miso took off his shoes and was hesitant to take off the hat, but Andre insisted. He put it in the small basket along with Andre’s cell phone, earpiece and flask and they went through the conveyor belt.

“The bracelet, kid,” a guard said, pointing at his left hand.

“Oh, it doesn’t come off,” Andre said. He pulled at the accessory gently to demonstrate. Tight chains made of light wrapped around Miso’s wrist. “We’ve tried. It’s magic.”

“Alright then.” The guard signaled for the kid to go through the sensor first and then Andre followed. Miso waited tentatively for the hat to come through the conveyor belt.

“Miso. Shoes first,” Andre ordered.

Miso whined slightly, but complied. He took his shoes off the conveyor belt first and put them on. Then he put on the hat. Andre breathed a sigh of relief as put his own shoes back on. He took Miso’s hand and they kept walking towards the waiting area. The aircrafts could be seen from outside the giant windows. Of course, since their aircraft was only for them and Maria they wouldn’t have to wait.

Or at least they thought…

A loud siren suddenly filled the building. Red lights flashed. Every person looked upward towards the noise and a message began to play.

_“Alert: Incoming villain attack. Threat level: 10. Please seek shelter immediately in a calm and orderly manner.”_

Everyone in the room started screaming and running out of the room for their lives, forgetting about their flights. Miso was almost taken away in the crowd, forcing Andre to pick him up.

“What’s happening?!” Andre said as he ran towards the exit to station three. “Who’s the hell is outside?!”

Andre could only hear explosions and destruction from both his earpiece and from inside the building. The structure shook, causing Miso to scream and cling tighter.

“Hello?!”

_“Black… Black Hat!”_ an agent finally answered. _“He’s…”_ A scream could be heard along with rubble falling. _“RUN!”_

_How did he track us here?_ Andre thought to himself. He ran towards the gate, only to stop at the sight of many Hat Bots dropping in from the skies above along with scouters.

“Damn it!” he said. Since the room was empty enough, he set Miso down and held his hand once more as they headed back into the halls. Once again, the agent spoke into his earpiece. “Maria, are you okay?”

_“Yeah, I got inside just before the Hat Bots landed,”_ said Maria. _“I’ll try to find you. For now, don’t let the Hat bots find you!”_

“Roger.”

The two ran back into the halls, people were running around, hiding or trying to get out of airport. Miso shivered, tightly squeezing his guardian’s hand. It only a few minutes the halls were beginning to empty from them hiding or evacuating.

“It’s gonna be okay,” his guardian said. “Just stay close, Star Child.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the two heard on the intercom. “Please. There is no need for pani-”

Suddenly, there was a bunch of sounds of things getting tossed around over the intercom. After the two heard it readjust, the sirens grew silent, but the red lights in the building remained on.

“Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?” said a new voice.

Miso recognized that voice. He hugged his guardian, hiding his face. Andre held a hand over his back.

“Who’s there?!” Andre hissed, his eyes narrowing. His free hand formed a fist.

“Me? I’m only the most unparalleled holder of superior scientific abilities and supreme intellect. Though, you can call me Dr. Flug. And I’m-”

“FLUG!” another voice interjected. “What are you doing? GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE!” Flug’s high-pitched squeal could be heard in the shuffling. “And shut that security man up!”

Miso jumped, clinging to the fabric of Andre’s coat even tighter.

“Why, hello there, Agent ‘Valencia,’” said Black Hat. “Is that what they call you now? It’s a bit surprising to have some heroes around here. You must be very brave… or just stupid.”

Miso gazed up at Andre.

“An-”

“Let me handle this…” Andre said. “Black Hat!” His voice echoed throughout the room. What’s your deal? I know you’re not above harming children, but over a hat?”

“That… _child_ has stolen more than just my hat, you fool!” Black Hat’s voice slowly grew more and more demonic. “This place is completely surrounded.”

_“I’ve been in worse…” ___

____

____

Miso looked behind Andre.

“Maria!” he exclaimed.

Maria walked from behind Andre. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“Told ya I’d find you…” she said.

“First and only warning: Give up now, and I’ll see that you’re treated with at least the most minimal amount of respect you pathetic humans deserve,” Black Hat responded.

Miso looked up at the speaker.

“But… I’m not… a huma-” Andre covered his mouth as Black Hat hung up the mic. The place had gone quiet from how empty it had quickly gotten. All that they could hear was music that the villain must have left on, either because he forgot to turn it off, or just to spite them. Maybe both? Andre then turned to Maria.

“What’s it look like out there?” he whispered.

“The place is crawling with Hat Bots,” Maria informed him. “We need to get to that aircraft, but we have to be-”

The sound of crazed laughter filled the room. Miso whimpered and hid his face once again. Upon looking down the hall, the two agents could see none other than Dementia. With one hand, she tore off that annoying cone Flug had placed around her neck and tossed it aside.

“Hello again, little boy!” she said, with a toothy grin.

Maria, once again, rolled her eyes, a hand on her hip. She squinted at the bandages that covered half of the reptilian girl’s face, just barely hidden by her bold, red bangs.

“Surprised you found us, Dementia,” said Maria. “Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can?”

Dementia growled. “Okay, that’s it! You’re first, lady!”

“Maria, what are you doing?!” Andre snapped.

Maria brushed her boss, now partner aside.

“Go,” she said.

“What?! No!” Andre barked. “What you trying to do?!”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” said Maria. Her eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on her face. “Don’t worry. This magician still has a few tricks up sleeve.” She bat an eye toward her agent. “Besides, you need to get Miso to the ship,” she whispered. “I’ll catch up.”

Andre glanced down at the trembling child and then back at Maria. He was afraid of what she was implying, but right now, he didn’t really have time to question it.

“Okay,” he said. “But you’d better be right behind us! I’ll meet you at the ship.” Andre took Miso’s hand. “And remember that you’re a hero.” And they ran down the hall.

_That’s funny coming from you…_ Maria thought.

Dementia, still holding her glare, stormed up to Maria, who was maintaining her grin, until they were standing less than three feet from each other. That’s when Dementia threw the first punch only to have it caught by Maria and she yanked her aside causing her spin and lose her balance a little.

Dementia glared back at the agent, see her pull out her wand.

“Sure you wanna do this?” said Maria. “Unlike my quitter of a boss, I’ve been watching your organization for years.”

“Well that’s about to be your mistake!” Dementia yelled.

Several scouters flew down the hall and shot lasers at the agent. She twirled, jumping side stepping the lasers that barely missed her feet before four cards flew through air and pierced the metal of the machines. She pointed her wand and the tip glowed. All the scouters exploded behind Dementia, but the girl merely used the force of it to launch herself forward towards the agent. Her hair was slightly ignited but it quickly went out as he threw at Maria all the punches and kicks she could.

Unfortunately, Maria was dodging them with almost precise movement. She shot down a gust of wind at Dementia’s feet with her wand, tripping her to ground.

“I told you,” Maria said, as Dementia growled at her opponent. She wandered a distance as the girl stumbled onto her feet. “I know what you do and when you do it.”

“¡YA CALLATE!” Dementia dodged Maria’s incoming kick and she ran up the wall onto the roof and jumped down from above. Maria flipped backwards, but Dementia pulled another one of those mini bombs and threw it at her. The agent vanished in burst of confetti.

This time Maria ran in from behind and Dementia was barely able to catch her throwing of fists, until she finally got her by stepping on her foot and elbowing the agent in the face. She stumbled back, but managed to kick away Dementia’s fist meeting her face. The girl ran toward the wall, and upon seeing yet another bomb tumbling towards her, Maria took action. She threw a card with a yellow diamonds on it and a light sent it straight upward, piercing deep into the roof that Dementia was now climbing on.

A scream rang out through the hall as the roof blew up. Dementia fell onto the ground, her body now covered in bruises and burns as she laid there motionless. Her slightly burnt hair covering her body.

“So many brave heroes lost your organization…” Maria said, as she walked toward her. “What’s the matter? Is your pride hurt from a little kid scratching your pretty face.” Her voice grew more and more sinister. “Did he make you cry?”

Dementia tried to get up only to be grabbed by the shirt and yanked towards the wall. She cried out as she hit the wall. Every word from this agent was piercing her soul.

“As I recall, Black Hat hates failure…” said Maria. “This world has no need for villains.”

Dementia tightly gripped her attackers hand, despite her effort to make Maria let go did nothing.

“Sí toques a Black Hat…” Dementia said, angrily. “Yo…”

“And this world had no need for you!” The end of Maria’s wand extended with a blade. “I can’t defeat Black Hat, but I will never let him forget what he did to us.” Dementia gasped as the blade almost touched her neck. Maria’s brown eyes, filled with tears stared into this villain with pure hatred, as if she were Black Hat. “Maybe he’ll have to know the pain of losing something so valuable again, to get the message.”

“A… gain?” Dementia grunted. She tightly held her eyes shut, refusing to shed tears for this hero.

Suddenly, Maria was thrown off her balance by a swarm of black rose petals. The agent fell onto her back, the wand dropping on the floor. Dementia slumped down from the wall, unconscious.

When Maria stood, she saw another woman standing before her. A black cloak with a red outline covered most of her torso and it was collared. Her dark hair was short, going just below her neck. A black mask covered her eyes with two rectangular windows for seeing. Her black skirt could be seen, along with gray leggings that went down to her knee high boots. Her skin was a shade of blue that matched the color of the morning sky.

Dark rose petals drifted down from above as she reached for her sword, pulling out an onyx colored blade. The handle was in the shape of a dark rose.

Maria gasped. Her wand zoomed to her hand and she disappeared in flash. The woman walked up to Dementia and lifted her chin, examining her face. The rose petals that had fallen to the ground glowed and floated back into the air towards injured girl.

The smell of roses entered Dementia’s nose, bringing her back to the waking. She moaned softly. Her pains were gone, but she felt incredibly sleepy for a moment.

“Black…?” Dementia mumbled, beginning to smile. She thought it was her boss who had come to her rescue. Her head was leaning to her left and when she opened her eyes a little she briefly caught a glimpse of a woman vanishing into a dark portal, but then it was gone. She felt her face, and then looked at her lap, seeing the bandages that were on her face now there, along with a folded note. The girl was covered in black rose petals, along with the floor around her, and her face had been completely healed along with her other wounds.

“Huh…?” she said. She opened the note and read the following:

_“Sólo está vez, Black Hat! Por Larune!”_

Attached was a flower that wasn’t a rose. It had yellow petals…

Andre held Miso in arms as he jumped and evaded attacks from Hat Bots. Miso’s bracelet could only give him little comfort with it’s small light in the face of evil. Normally, Andre could take these machines in a fight, but with so many around and a child to protect, he couldn’t risk it. They had no choice but run to the second floor from the Hat Bots constantly blocking their paths.

The music, still left on, continued to play. Once they had found some breathing room, Andre set Miso down and pulled him along by his hand. He frowned at seeing him constantly wiping his eyes. He had told him repeatedly to quiet down or Black Hat would hear them.

“Hey, remember that song you like to sing?” said Andre. “Why don’t sing it to yourself? It should help?”

“O-Okay…” said Miso. He held his guardian’s hand tighter and sung softly. “T-Tale… of … a place… a deep-”

“Aw, is the little boy afraid?” the voice came from the intercom.

Miso covered his mouth, hiding his face in Andre’s sweater. Andre kept a straight face, tightening the grip on Miso’s hand. They were on the second floor, trying to avoid the Hat Bots. Down the railing, they could see the first floor lobby. Their footsteps echoed throughout the room. He stopped when they were about to round a corner, only to see a Hat Bot coming their way.

“Well, you should be…” Black Hat said, sinisterly.

Andre walked the other way, only to meet the same result around that corner, as well. He went back towards the center, seeing some of the scaffolding on the roof as something to grab onto. So, he pulled out a grappling hook. As much as Miso was scared, he urged him to step back so he could throw it.

“May I ask?” Black Hat continued. “What drove you to do something like this, child?” Miso held himself, seeing Andre toss the grappling hook and effortlessly reach its target. “You must have been very clever, or just very foolish.” Yet, here you are, cowering and crying for your precious heroes to save you from your deeds! It’s PATHETIC!”

After making sure it was secure, Andre reached for Miso’s hand.

“Come on,” he said.

“I don’t know who your parents are, but they certainly didn’t care enough to let you get yourself killed!”

And that those words, Miso stopped his attempt to take Andre’s hand. The words froze him to the bone. He gathered his fists.

“Miso, he didn’t mean-” Andre tried to say.

“What do you know about my parents?” Miso said, turning towards the intercoms. “I DON’T EVEN KNOW MY PARENTS!” His voice made the villain go silent. “But I do know, I don’t need them, when I have the heroes around me and the best one right next to me!”

“Miso!” Andre said, as the Hat Bots rounded the corner and saw them.

“Here you are, acting so high and mighty when you’re at your little station teasing me through your microphone!” Miso continued. “I’m SICK of it!” Andre walked to take Miso’s hand, only to freeze in place when he saw that Miso’s eyes were glowing red. Red sparkly embers were drifting into the air.

“What?!” Andre said, backing away.

“How dare you pass judgement on me,” Miso shut eyes and shouted, his own voice distorting into demonic tones, “WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW **WHO I AM!”**

Miso’s screaming shook the entire airport, shattering all the glass windows in the building. Andre, shocked, lost his balance and fell off the edge, but managed to grab the rope of the grappling hook.

When Miso opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the lights out, as well. His eyes were glowing again, letting him see.

“Whoa… Wh-what?” He stared at his hands, his voice once again normal, wondering if he did something. “Andre?” He searched for Andre, but couldn’t see him anywhere, not even down below where Andre had fallen over the edge. All that was left near the child’s feet was his flask. He picked it up, before beginning to become aware of what was around him. Glass shards were around him, the Hat Bots that had attempted to close in on him and Andre were now disabled, lying on the floor. Without the movement of Black Hat’s machines, the place was even more quiet, but the radio over the intercom was still playing music. He hopped over one of the broken Hat Bots, landing gently on the ground and ran.

Miso rushed down the steps back to the first floor. Gate 3 wasn’t far from where he was and with the Hat Bots disabled, he could leave, but refused to do just that without the others. He wanted to call out for Andre or Maria, but feared he would only call attention to himself.

He soon found himself in the food court. From what he could see, it was completely deserted, aside from a couple more disabled Hat Bots. Even the meals and drinks had been left behind, along with fresh orders that were ready on the counter. Some of the food and beverages had fallen on the floor from the panic. Several pillars acted as support beams for the incredibly large space. Miso had been so focused getting a hint of his surroundings that he didn’t see what was in front of him until he bumped into it.

“Ow…” Miso moaned after he fell backwards onto the floor.

“Bauw?!”

Miso knew that voice anywhere. He looked up to confirm his suspicion.

“5.0.5!” he exclaimed in a whisper. The bear held out his and hugged him. “You’re okay. I was… worried after what I did at Black Hat’s Mansion.” He looked up into the bear’s eyes and saw glimpse into what had happened. Black Hat had interrogated all of his subordinates by holding them against the wall.

“You poor thing…” said Miso. “5.0.5, I know this is asking a lot, but can you help me find Andre and Maria? I need to find them and get to Gate 3 so I can go back home!”

Tears gathered in the boy’s eyes. 5.0.5 frowned. As much as he feared Black Hat, he couldn’t leave his only friend in need.

Before 5.0.5 could answer, they heard the sound of footsteps and flashlight shining on them. Andre was standing at the entrance. 5.0.5 flinched, but Miso breathed a sigh of relief.

“Andre!” he said.

“There you are!” he said. “I was worried sick!” He moved the hair in his eyes, before holding out his arms. “Are you alright?”

Miso ran towards him, but when looked at his eyes, he was horrified at what he saw: A vision of some of Black Hat’s many deeds. Black hat bringing back fallen ice cream with demonic qualities to scare 5.0.5, sending Dr. Flug to shut down a dangerous security system, sending him into the forest to find a witch, trapping Dementia in a scary movie, turning 5.0.5 into a giant and toying with selling him as a weapon for other villains, and many other things.

Miso stood there, and backed away slowly.

“What is it?” said Andre. He lowered his arms and frowned.

Miso backed into 5.0.5 who held his shoulders for comfort. The child gulped and tightly gripped the brim of his hat, before answering.

“You’re not Andre.”

Andre smiled. Miso’s guess was made clear when he saw those sharp teeth. The child ran and hid behind 5.0.5 as he began to laugh. He shape-shifted, revealing himself to be Black Hat. The imitation of a flashlight turned into his cane.

“Excellent work, bear!” Black Hat said, setting the bottom of his cane on the floor. “I guess you’re not completely useless. You _were_ looking for him? _Right?”_

Actual praise? 5.0.5 still trembled, fearing for himself and Miso. Black Hat merely cackled, his voice carrying out through the empty place.

“Well, that matters little for now.” With a mere wave of his hand, 5.0.5 was thrown aside, which was followed by a yell from Miso. With no more obstacles or heroes in his way, Black Hat’s gaze fell on the child before him. His eyes were glowing once like when he was in that room, but that, for now, mattered as little as the potential rat in his own organization.

“Well, child,” he said. “You wanted me to come out of hiding?” He smiled once more, his only visible eye narrowing, as Miso whimpered in fear and started to tremble. “Well, here I am.”

5.0.5 looked up from the ground he had landed on to see Black Hat begin walking towards the Miso. One step, however, was all the boy needed to snap out of his paralysis. He yelled, throwing anything he could at the villain with the power of his mind and several waves of the hands.

“What?!” Black Hat was shocked to see the child using the exact same power he had against him. At once many things came flying at him. Shop signs, papers, cups, plates, trash cans. Black Hat, however, was blocking them with ease, knocking the objects aside with a grin on his face and he continued.

Out of stuff to throw, Miso held out his hand towards Black Hat, hoping to stop him. However, it didn’t. He could see it affecting him, but it only slowed him down very slightly. Miso began to tremble even more.

5.0.5 started tearing up. Was there really nothing they could do?

“What… are you?” Miso mumbled. He screamed when Black Hat held out his hand throwing Miso against the nearest pillar before grabbing him by the shirt. Tears started streaming down from his eyes, but he kept kicking and squirming.

“Playtime is over, child,” Black Hat said, sinisterly.

“NO!” Miso shrieked. With his left hand, he raised it up, claws appearing. His outcry was enough to make the bracelet on his wrist shine brightly.

And that caught Black Hat’s attention.

“What?!” He caught the child’s hand, before his claws could scratch his face. Miso cried out in pain at how tightly he held his wrist, but that didn’t matter. The villain growled at the sight of that bracelet.

“WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!” he demanded.

Suddenly, Black Hat was jumped from behind by none other than 5.0.5. The bear pinned him to the ground. Miso yelped as he fell, too, but he took the opportunity to run out of his reach. Black Hat managed to throw 5.0.5 off of him. After the bear landed, he could only sit there, frozen at what he had just done. His boss turned to him, his eyes, including the one behind his monocle, glowed red.

_“5.0.5… what do you **think you are doing?!”** _His voice turning monstrous.__

____

____

Suddenly, the two found themselves being lifted off of the ground by a mysterious force. Miso, holding the active Anti-Gravity Device reached a hand out for 5.0.5 and threw him out of Black Hat’s reach, near the exit of the shopping center. Everyone fell onto the ground after Miso shut off the device, and the kid seized the opportunity to run to 5.0.5.

“C’mon! C’mon!” he said, pulling at the bear’s paw. 5.0.5 stumbled onto his feet and they dashed out of the food court. His mind raced as the ran away from Black Hat as fast as they could.

_What had he done?_

Miso held his sore wrist to his chest, panting as tears continued to flow from his eyes. They ran back onto the second floor. The two weren’t sure where they were going at this point. Then, Andre appeared in Miso's field of vision.

“Miso?” he said.

Miso yelped, forming fists, ready to throw something.

“Miso, stop!” Andre pleaded. That’s when Miso looked into his eyes, seeing that they were glowing with a white light that he had been using to see in the dark. Miso saw a vision of everything had done since they arrived in Hatsville: Saving him from the bullies, going to the ceremony, defending him from Dementia and the bomb, not to mention the temperature actually went down when he was near him this time. He was the real Andre.

Andre ran into his arms and began to cry as he explained everything. He even told him of how 5.0.5 even went against Black Hat to save him.

Andre looked at 5.0.5. He could tell he was a bit intimidated to approach. While Miso did his best to calm down, the agent extended his hand in the name of friendship. Clearly, this creature was as scared as Miso.

“Come closer, friend,” said Andre. “I won’t hurt you.”

5.0.5 approached slowly. Andre grabbed his paw, shaking it gently.

“Nice to meet you,” he said. “Thank-you, bear.”

“5.0.5…” Miso sniffled, still clinging to his guardian for dear life. “His name is 5.0.5.”

“Ah. Thank-you for saving Miso, 5.0.5.” 5.0.5 made a soft smile. Praise. Actual, genuine praise. It felt nice.

_“I should’ve gotten rid of you the SECOND the doctor dared to show you to me!”_

5.0.5 yelped, running behind Andre. The agent stood pulling Miso behind him, as well. Black Hat emerged from the darkness. Andre hugged Miso tightly and then stood up, keeping his breathing steady

“An-” Miso tried to say, but Andre sighed and pushed Miso in the bear’s arms.

“Take Miso and get out of here!” Andre ordered. “Maria’s waiting.”

Miso’s heart dropped. A million possibilities raced through his mind. He knew what he was implying, but couldn’t - NO! He can’t let that happen!

“Andre, no!” Miso pleaded. “He’ll kill-” He stopped, when Andre looked at him with his glowing eyes, a smile on his face with a faint layer of tears.

Black Hat chuckled. “Well, long time no see, Agent Valencia. Or, should I say, Carlos Lorenzo?”

“Andre?” said Miso.

Andre glared. “GO!” he yelled. “NOW!”

5.0.5 could only think about protecting his only friend back there. Now, however, he had to live with this choice.

He would never get to see Flug again.

“W-Wait!” Miso yelled, as 5.0.5 lifted him off the ground. “No! ANDRE, NO!” He began to struggle. 5.0.5 was forced to turn away. “ANDRE! ¡P… PAPÁ! NO!” He began to cry, but 5.0.5 had to ignore his pleas and run.

“Isn’t that cute?” said Black Hat. “He called you dad…”

Andre swallowed down a gulp. He close his eyes only briefly as he thought of Miso.

“It’s a shame you won’t get to tell him that you think of him as a son.”

Andre opened his eyes and gazed straight into the eyes of his opponent.

“This whole time…” he said. “Right under our noses. A name change isn’t enough to hide under my watch, Carlos.”

“You haven’t changed a bit…” Andre said, flatly.

Black Hat grinned. “Neither have you.” His eyes began to glow red. “Three down… two to go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡DESPIÉRTATE YA!” (WAKE UP, ALREADY!)**
> 
> **“¡¿Quien dibujó a mis fotos?! ¡¿QUIEN FUE?!” (Who drew on my pictures?! WHO DID IT?!)**
> 
> **“¡Nunca desafíes a tu jefe!” (Never defy your boss!)**
> 
> **“¡MÁS FUERTE!” (LOUDER!)**
> 
> **“¡Sí, Jefe!” (Yes, Boss!)**
> 
> **“¡¿ESTÁS INSANO?!” (ARE YOU INSANE?!)**
> 
> **“¿E-Estás conmigo?” (A-Are you with me?)**
> 
> **“S-Sí. Estoy aquí.” (Y-Yes. I’m here.)**
> 
> **“Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?” (Well, well… What do we have here?)**
> 
> **“¡YA CALLATE!” (SHUT UP ALREADY!)**
> 
> **“Sí toques a Black Hat… yo…” (If you touch Black Hat… I’ll…)**
> 
> **“Sólo está vez, Black Hat! Por Larune!” (Just this once, Black Hat! For Larune!)**
> 
> **“¡P… PAPÁ!” (D… DAD!)**


	7. Resolve In the Ice and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a heads up. There's a bit of abuse in the chapter, so... slight trigger warning.**

_“How dare you pass judgement on me, WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW **WHO I AM!”**_

It happened so suddenly! The ground rumbled, and Flug fell onto the hard floor of the announcement room. The man they had captured to seize the PA wouldn’t stop screaming, so naturally, Black Hat threw into the seventh layer of the underworld. Black Hat was near him when the lights flickered and the glass on the viewing window shattered with the other windows.

“JEFE!” Flug yelled, as glass came flying off. The doctor was forced to duck and cover to protect himself and the lights went out. The child’s voice echoed through the halls as the glass landed and then, finally, there was silence and darkness.

Flug pressed the tiny button on the side of his goggles and his lenses glowed green, letting him see with night vision. He slowly moved his hands away and was met with a twinge of pain. Some glass had stuck on his clothes, lightly cutting into his skin. He pulled the pieces out, one by one, trying not the yelp too loud at the pain. He sighed at the small amount of blood seeping through his white coat.

Black had not even flinched at what just happened. Like Flug, glass had stuck to his clothes and some it was still on his shoulders and on top of his remaining bowler hat. His fists were held and the wind blew in from outside. The only thing that changed about Flug’s boss, was the expression on his face. His only visible eye was twitching.

“Impossible…”

One kid managed to release that much power from a single shout. This was a feat he had only seen one other time. He swore the child was still very young, but Flug’s hypothesis was clearly correct.

“He really isn’t human, is he?” Black Hat said. He stared at one of his glass covered sleeves. He brushed off all the glass like it was nothing, the cuts quickly fading. Then he glared, seeing Flug on his knees. Glass had even managed to slightly cut the bag on his head. He waved his hand and all the glass that had cut him zoomed off immediately. The doctor held himself from the sudden pain and a roll of bandages landed in front of him. Flug felt the tears in his bag fix themselves from Black Hats power.

“Fix yourself up, doctor,” Black Hat said, walking towards the door. “A villain must at least be presentable, and the last thing I need is you looking defeated from some glass.”

Flug picked up the roll of bandages and met with his boss’s narrowed eye.

“Wh-Where are you going, Boss?” he said.

“I need to see this… _thing_ for myself,” Black Hat said, his fists shaking with anger. “Find Dementia and the bear and wait outside. I don’t intend to be long.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” said Flug. He waited until Black Hat was gone before putting bandages on himself. After that, he stood, and talked into a walkie talkie.

“Dementia, where are you?” There was no response. “Dementia?” He began to walk out from the room. “5.0.5? Are you okay?” When he got nothing, he started running. “Hello? Anyone?”

Flug made it into a hallway and, strangely enough, it smelled nice in there. There, he found Dementia on her knees. Her right hand shook and her eyes were staring intently at the piece of paper in her hand. Both of her eyes, that were glowing in the dark, were twitching.

Flug looked to the floor, brushing aside a layer of black rose petals with one of his red sneakers.

“Dementia?” he said. Once he got up close, he couldn’t help but notice that she actually smelled nice. Her face and the rest of herself was completely healed. “Why… do you smell like roses?”

Dementia huffed angrily. The tips of her fingers were wrinkling the note. Flug could see the single yellow petaled flower, the stem was stabbed thought bottom right corner of the note. The girl looked up, clearly reading to attack at any second.

“¡¿Quien. Es. Ella?!” she said. She turned the note to Flug.

“Someone was here?!” Flug said, after he read it. Dementia shoved the note against Flug’s chest and he caught in his gloved hands as Dementia stormed away.

“That agent was mine!” Dementia yelled. Though, seeing that Dementia was on the floor when he found her, he kind of doubted that. “Then there was some woman in black!” She had faced Flug briefly before turning away again, walking onward. Black rose petals were still stuck in her long, green hair.

“A woman in black?” said Flug. He read the note. It was the most elegant and sharp writing he had ever seen. Whoever wrote this, truly meant what they were saying, but he couldn’t help but wonder where this flower was from. Not many colorful plants managed to grow in Hatsville.

His thoughts returned to Black Hat’s orders.

“Dementia, we have to leave the building,” he said.

“Not until I find that lady who showed off!”

“Black Hat ordered this!” Flug said, sharply. He was sure that knowing it was from the boss would make her relent, but she kept walking. “Whoever this woman is, saved you!”

“I don’t need help from a hero!” Dementia yelled.

“If she was a hero, why would she help a villain?”

Dementia stopped just then, holding a balled up fist up her chest. A petal was in it as it shook. She was about to respond, when a yell was heard down the hall. It sounded like Miso.

_“Playtime is over, child,”_ the two heard.

_“NO!”_ was the response.

Dementia and Flug quickly ran towards the source. They weren’t really sure what was going on, but Flug had to find 5.0.5 and Dementia wanted to find Black Hat.

_“WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!”_

Finally, they entered the food court and the place a mess with broken glass, and fallen plates, cups, and signs. Black Hat had picked himself off the ground. Dementia covered her mouth. She never seen her boss on the ground from a fight, though he wasn’t injured at all. Miso was gone. Flug was shocked that he had actually managed to escape.

“Bear…” he grumbled. The red embers from his red glowing eyes could be seen, even with his back turned.

Flug gasped. His mind began to race, coming up with hypotheses, but could think of one. It filled him with dread.

“Boss! Did you see 5.0.5?!”

Black Hat turned to them, both his eyes glowing red. A wind picked up from the now broken windows. Flug’s heart dropped, not wanting her hear what he was about to hear. Black Hat did not care. He would say it, without hesitation.

“5.0.5 has betrayed us.”

The humiliation of this burned in his blood. He would give the child credit for managing to manipulate 5.0.5 to his side, if it weren’t for the fact that the bear was so easily swayed. Alas, Flug had begged him to the point of annoyance to let him stay back then. But now, he was angered by the fact that 5.0.5 cared for the child more than he feared him. The feat was almost… heroic, and it was sickening to him.

Well, 5.0.5 was wrong. He should’ve feared him more!

He brushed the thought aside, hoping to deal with that traitorous bear as soon as he was done with the agent, who now stood before him. The still working PA system still played music around them.

“Miso,” Black Hat hissed. “What kind of name even is that?”

Andre glared, his teeth showing.

“That child was quite joined at your hip, wasn’t he? I bet trusting you was a mistake…”

The music amped up, as Black Hat let Andre make the first move. He rushed at him with almost lightning speed. Ice appearing beneath his shoes, making him dash quickly. Andre’s hands were covered in ice and spikes formed at the knuckles. Black Hat smiled, summoning his cane, and blocked his incoming punch with ease. Andre gasped as he was pushed back, a evil grin on the villain’s face. Despite his slender figure, Black Hat was very strong. Andre should’ve expected no less from a being like him. Flames appeared on Black Hat’s weapon of choice and the mix of ice and fire caused a small explosion, blasting the agent away.

Andre tumbled as he hit the floor, but quickly rose up to his feet. He dashed towards the villain once more and leaped into the air blowing down beams of ice and they were practically dancing around each other, dodging and block blasts of ice and fire.

_Kill for kill_

_Eye for eye_

_Blood for blood_

_It’s time to die_

_Retribution tastes so sweet_

With a clash of ice and fire, Andre’s ice knuckles broke, shattering in hands. The sharp pieces left several cuts, but Andre didn’t relent. He used his ice powers to zip around, super fast. Black Hat’s ability to teleport made him able to keep up.

_Gone’s the light_

_That she gave_

_Now revenge is what I crave_

_Retaliation soon complete_

Every choice of weapon Andre made from knuckles, staffs, and a spear were broken before too long. The shards cut through Andre’s gloves, the fabric of his coat and even a bit on his face, but he refused to stop, even as bloods seeped through his skin. Black Hat been hurt from the icy blasts, but was completely unphased.

_I had one thing_

_And you’ve taken it from me_

_A single light, a single star_

_But you made that end_

Objects around them from the light fixtures to the floor were either ignited of covered in ice. Andre had enough with weapons, and rushed at him with a fist filled with pure light of the power of ice. Black Hat did this same, his fist ignited with fire. On the collision, another explosive reaction occurred, sending the two a distance from each other.

_There was one thing_

_To help escape the misery_

Andre took a deep breath. Ice gathered around him a bright light shining as it took shape, forming a giant blade. His hands hesitated to grab it, but Miso and his friends flashed through his mind and he took it.

_And now it’s all disarrayed_

_You took my one light away_

The flames engulfed Black Hat’s cane, practically turning it into pure fire. The two opposing sides rushed towards each other. Their weapons clashed, causing the ground to sway.

_You’ve sent me back to nothingness_

_You’ll pay! Pay!_

“¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!”

5.0.5 ran down to the first floor and towards gate three as fast as he could. His eyes were shut tightly as he ran, forcing himself to ignore Miso’s tear-filled pleading. He kicked and squirmed, but the bear was surprisingly strong, for being so soft and gentle.

“¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO AHÍ!” Miso cried, desperately. “¡POR FAVOR! ¡SUÉLTAME!”

Who knows what Black Hat would do if they turned back. They wouldn’t be able to do anything. He kept running as he made it outside, thoughts of Flug were bringing him to tears, along with Andre’s sacrifice.

5.0.5 made onto the tarmac and ran towards the only ship left that hadn’t flown away because of Black Hat’s presence. It was a small carrier ship. It was white with a blue stripe down the middle. A pair of giant wings jutted out from the sides and bent outwards on the ends. Small wings were near the back and near the top and four thrusters were on the back, just above the trap door to the cargo hold. Maria was there, checking her phone.

“C’mon, Andre…” she said. “Where are you?” She stared at 5.0.5 at the sound of Miso’s yelling. “Bear?!”

5.0.5 approached her quickly, with a crying Miso, who was struggling desperately to get out of his arms.

“What’s going on?!” said Maria.

“We have to go back!” Miso screamed. Tears streamed down from his eyes. “Andre told us to run while he fought Black… BLACK HAT!”

Maria gasped in horror. “WHAT?!”

The ground swayed suddenly. The sounds of explosions and magic could be heard from inside. Miso was too lost in his want to save Andre to hear or feel any of it.

“MARIA! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!” Miso yelled.

Maria trembled, frozen at what Andre just got himself into. There was no way to save him. Tears entered her eyes and her body could only twitch. She almost agreed with the distraught child… but knew it would only get herself killed.

“Andre… you idiot…” she whispered.

She looked to the ship. She saw the building and then looked at the startled bear and the screaming child.

“Both of you! In the ship! Now!”

The door into the cargo opened and Maria forced herself to turn away and walk towards the ship. Miso screamed loudly.

“NO! NO! NO!” Miso reached out, claws extending and grabbed the wall of the cargo bay’s entrance. “We can’t leave him! PLEASE!”

“Miso! That’s ENOUGH!” Maria marched over and started trying to pry his fingers out from the wall, but he only clung tighter. His determination to save Andre was stronger. “Miso…”

“LET… GO!” Miso swiped at Maria’s face and gasped when she heard her shriek. Claws had extended from his other hand and grazed the side of her face. At once she was frozen. Something came over her. Something she couldn’t control anymore.

“You… LITTLE!”

“AH!” Miso shrieked. He was scared silent, letting go off the wall and his claws claws retracted. The side of his face stung, but it rendered him paralyzed. He hiccupped on sobs as 5.0.5, who was equally as shocked, carried him inside, and the door closed behind them.

Maria had smacked him.

Her right hand shook in sheer terror at what she had just committed. 5.0.5 could only stare as he sat down in a passenger seat and Maria found her way to the control room.

“Hang on!” she called.

Miso clung to 5.0.5 tightly, burying his face in his fur. 5.0.5 strapped in and Maria held the controls. The engine whirred on loudly and raced forward. The bear’s back hit the seat as he let out a terrifying shriek and they took off into the skies.

The ground shook around the two fighters. They backed away from each other as fixtures and pieces of the rubble fell down from above. Andre’s sword of ice shattered, particles landing around him as he found his footing on the ground.

As the dust settled, Andre waited for the next attack of his opponent, when a dark, shadowy tendril wrapped around his neck. The agent cried out as he was lifted into the air, grabbing whatever was around his neck, his legs kicking. Even his robotic arm wasn’t enough to pry it off.

Black Hat emerged from the dust and two more shadowy limbs grabbed Andre’s arms when tried to use his magic. Andre yelled, beams of ice shooting from his eyes. They froze the ground and hit Black Hat, along with the roof. With the villain disoriented, Andre was released from Black Hat’s grasp and landed on his hands and knees, panting for air.

Black Hat stood, his front of his suit covered in ice. Andre grinned and raised his hand, only to lower it. Black Hat looked up and saw the ice casted falling towards him. He fisted through it with fire, but the particles still managed to leave cuts on his body.

Fire gathered around Black Hat and the same for Andre, only with ice and snow. They shot the most powerful beams of their element at each other and their power collided. Andre could feel himself sliding back but didn’t relent. The ground shook, more lighting fixtures, and scaffolding fell from the roof. The agent knew how the reaction of this power collision would end.

At once, his most precious memories flashed through his mind.

“Here’s to us!” a young Andre said. His hair was short and refined. His face was clean from anything that would be a beard and his black coat was brand new. He held up a drink with a genuine grin on his face. He was in a bar with Maria. Her was still as long as it always was, but she wore makeup and - dare he say it - she was smiling and was happy with herself and everyone. The other three were there. All of their friends were here.

“To a world without the hat!” Andre cheered.

“To a world without the hat!” the others chanted. And the smashed their drinks together.

“Why can’t I go outside?”

A six-year-old Miso looked up at Andre with big purple, pearly eyes. He wasn’t upset, or anything. Just curious. To Andre, those days were simpler… better. He was holding a stuffed teddy bear with star patterns while Andre tucked him into bed, under star patterned sheets.

“You a very special child, Miso,” said Andre.

“Like the other kids? Because Ms. Everthorn said everyone is special, but they can still go outside.”

“No, kiddo.”

Miso frowned. “Is it because of my mommy?”

“She entrusted you to me before she died,” said Andre. “We never found out how she wound up here, but her wounds were fatally severe when we found her with you as a baby, and I can’t let that happen to you.”

Miso hugged his bear tightly as Andre continued.

“The world is filled with dangerous, heartless villains. You _must_ stay here, where you’re safe.”

Andre patted Miso’s back to comfort him.

“Do you understand, Star Child?”

The walls began to fall apart. It was only a matter of time, now… but Andre greeted his fate with dignity.

“Wells… Jar… Coop… Maria…” He shut his eyes tightly. “Miso… perdóname.”

An explosion of ice and fire finally occurred. There was no escape, no running, and no hiding. Andre closed his eyes accepting what was coming… then a white sleeved hand reached out towards him.

Miso clung to 5.0.5 as they sat in the passenger room. Both of the still shaking from what just happened and were hugging each other tightly. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Miso leapt off his seat and rushed to the nearby window.

The whole airport had exploded. There was nothing left. Only fire, ice and rubble.

5.0.5 yelped, covering his mouth with his paws. Miso hands pressed against the glass of the window. A small whimper escaped for him, his mouth hanging open as he trembled. His heart dropped along with big tears.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Miso’s anguished scream was enough to pierce 5.0.5’s ears. The child slid down, his hands gripping the window and soon the wall as he crumpled on the floor, sobbing.

“What’s going-” Maria had set the ship on auto pilot and had ran in, when she saw out the window. She gasped, tears filling her eyes. “Andre…” She covered her mouth and fell onto her knees, her tears flowing freely.

Tears flowed down from 5.0.5’s eyes as he watched Miso banging the walls with his fists, calling Andre’s name. He barely knew who Andre was, only knowing him through a gentle gesture for protecting Miso. That alone, was enough to tell him that he what kind of person he was. Never in his life had he seen someone give themselves up to save someone else. He was a hero, after all.

There was no turning back now. 5.0.5 wanted this more than ever: To be with kind people like Miso and meet others like Andre, who would appreciate him. To live with heroes.

But if he wanted this, he would have to protect Miso.

He knelt down and gently picked Miso off the ground. He struggled in his arms, but eventually stopped and clung to him tightly, weeping into his fur. 5.0.5 sat down on a nearby seat and held him gently, sniffling himself. Andre meant everything to Miso and Flug weighed heavily on his mind.

Eventually, Maria forced herself to stop crying. She had to drive and save what was left: Miso and the box that was in the control room with her. It took all of her strength bring herself to stand. Her face still red and stained with tears. She leaned against the doorway to the control room and saw 5.0.5 holding Miso. The child had finally caved into sleep. His body was limp in his arms and the bear had pulled Miso’s cape around him like a blanket. Tears were still apparent on his face, but he was asleep and finally quiet. The hat had fallen off his head, but was on the seat next to them.

Maria stumbled over. Watching how the bear really cared for Miso.

“B… Bear,” said Maria. She raised her hand and then grabbed her own wrist with the other. What she had done to Miso made her hand tremble. “I mean, 5.0.5.” 5.0.5 flinched but was then met with Maria gently petting his head. “Thank-you. You were pretty brave.” She retracted her hand. “I’ll see…” She wiped her eyes more tears emerged from them. “I’ll see that the heroes know.”

5.0.5 watched her go back to the control room and the door closed behind. She was barely able to make it back before he heard her starting to cry once more. 5.0.5 closed his eyes, a fresh batch of tears emerging and fell asleep, as well.

“Hang on to something!”

The villains managed to seize yet another aircraft and the they were taking off into the skies after the remaining heroes. Dementia sat in the back, cheering at the amount of g-force. Black Hat sat in the other seat beside Flug, who was driving the ship. His boss was dusting the last of the rubble off of himself. His fight had left tears in his suit, but the boss’s wounds had all but healed up with ease. He seemed more focused on their pursuit.

The device for tracking the Anti-Gravity Device was on the dashboard. They were way behind from the heroes, and chances are, Maria had activated full thrusters on her ship.

“Those other heroes better not follow us!” Dementia hissed. She leaned in from the back room, her arms on the doorway. Flug was too focused thinking about 5.0.5 to care for her noisiness.

“Once they figure out Black Hat was behind this…” Flug glanced at his boss who was looking ahead, “they’ll back off. Uh, are you sure you want to do this, sir? From the looks of it, they may be going to a base full of heroes.”

Black Hat rubbed his eyes. An irritated growl could be heard.

“It’s as you said, doctor,” he said. “A few pesky heroes don’t mean anything to me.”

Flug and Dementia looked over at their boss. His head was leaning forward slightly and his eyelids were drooping. He then caught sight of his subordinates staring.

“WHAT?!” he said.

“N-Nothing, Jefecito!” Flug said, turning back to his controls.

“Nothing!” Dementia said, back away into the passenger room.

Black Hat couldn’t understand. He felt sluggish, along with a strange need to close his eyes. It was almost like he was…

“Um, sir?” Flug said, nervously. “I-I th-think… it’s possible that… you’re…” He shut his eyes briefly. “Tired?”

“What?!” said Black Hat. His fist slammed on the dashboard. “Impossible! I’m not a frail human like you, Flug! The last time I ever slept was…” He trailed off, trying to recall how many centuries it had been.

“O-Of course, sir…” Flug said, turning back to his controls.

Black hat grumbled to himself. Although, the more he thought about sleep, the more tired he felt. He saw the crescent moon in the distance from outside the window, but just looking at it made his vision blue, making him shut his eyes. Then he sighed, signaling the doctor with a wave of his hand.

“Flug, make sure Dementia doesn’t blow up the ship…” Black Hat said, as he leaned back against his seat.

Flug looked over at his boss and saw he was drifting off. It was strange to him, to say the least.

“Yes, Boss,” the doctor responded. He kept looking over at his boss and Dementia, who had walked back in, did the same.

“Uh… what, uh…” Dementia wasn’t sure what to say, as she didn’t know what was going on.

“My thoughts exactly…” Flug said, nonetheless. “Something weird is going on…”

Infinite darkness. Miso found this strangely comforting, his mind was currently numb to everything his unconscious state. That was, until a voice interrupted his peaceful silence.

_“You know, I can make your life a living hell, if I wish…”_

Miso gasped, his eyes shooting open and he saw the darkness around him. He sat up, trembling, knowing who it was behind him. He yelped as he was suddenly lifted onto his feet. Miso turned around, crying out as the top hat floated off his head and into the hand of its original owner: Black Hat.

“So, this is a dream?” he said, putting the hat back on his head. “Can’t say I’m a fan. Where’s the nightmares and monsters I’ve heard so much about?”

Miso shivered, tears escaping from his eyes.

“MONSTER?! _YOU’RE_ THE MONSTER!” Miso shouted. He body shook, feeling like the simple shout took all the air out of his lungs. He panted for air, wiping his eyes.

“Aw, did the little human child have a fit?” Black Hat cackled. Miso almost wanted to start sobbing, but his statement stopped the waterworks.

“No. Estoy. Un. ¡Humano!” Miso stated, firmly.

“Yes, your display clearly showed that. So, what are you, then?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care! It doesn’t matter! You killed him! You KILLED the only person who ever cared about me…” His body shook and he was unsure if it was because of fear or rage. “Just like you KILLED MOON LADY!”

“Moon… what?” Black Hat said. He raised a brow.

“Why else do you have a photo of her in your attic? She was a great hero, wasn’t she? And you-”

Black Hat’s visible eye turned red.

**“You know _nothing_ of the forces you’re dealing with, boy!”** Black Hat said, his voice distorting into demonic tones.

“I don’t have to!” Miso said, stomping his sneaker into the non-existent ground. “I’ll return home home, amass a heroic army, and-”

“Are you done yet?” Black Hat said, crossing his arms. His voice was normal but his eyes were still glowing red. “I thought you called me to say something important, not just throw a temper tantrum.”

Miso gasped. “Called… you?” he said. “I thought it was you called…” He paused, beginning to see a reddened sky, “me?” A pale red moon appeared through the clouds. His bracelet glowed, but in the waters in front of them, he could see his eyes glowing red. He turned to Black Hat.

“If you think I’ll run forever, you’re wrong!” Miso said, sternly.

Black Hat laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?!”

“You’ll find out very soon, little boy!” Black Hat said, a sinister smile on his face. “Try your luck, child, because it looks like your precious Andre ran out of it!”

Miso glared, his teeth showing, including the sharp canines, as more tears emerged from his eyes.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” And following Miso’s shout, something whooshed through the air. He saw something shoot across the sky and land behind some mountains. The sound of a loud explosion was heard, followed by the ground shaking uncontrollably.

Miso then awoke, feeling himself being shook. It was 5.0.5, who was standing over him. They were in the cargo bay and he had been resting on one of the boxes. He looked around and saw all the objects around him floating in the air before they fell back down. That was probably why the bear was desperate to wake him.

Miso curled up in his cape. He held 5.0.5’s paw that was on his shoulder and shut his eyes tightly.

“P-Please, don’t leave me…” he whimpered, shivering.

5.0.5 nodded, seeing the hat he set near him. The drawing of him and the child was in there. Miso needed him, more than ever, but he needed him just as much. The journey to Miso home, and possibly 5.0.5’s new life, had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“JEFE!” (BOSS!)**
> 
> **“¡¿Quien. Es. Ella?!” (Who. Is. She?!)**
> 
> **“¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!” (LET ME GO! LET ME GO!)**
> 
> **“¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO AHÍ! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SUÉLTAME!” (WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM THERE! PLEASE! LET ME GO!)**
> 
> **“...perdóname.” (...forgive me.)**
> 
> **“No. Estoy. Un. ¡Humano!” (I. Am. Not. A. Human!)**


	8. A Hero Always Has Courage

The ship had been quiet since last night. Maria hadn’t dared to step out of the control room. Her scanners detected a small outpost nearby, so she decided fly there to get food. She landed the ship in the nearest town at an air stop. According to her map she was past the halfway point to home. So, she decided to check-in.

“This Agent Mage, checking into HQ,” Maria said into the mic.

“What’s your status?” was the response.

“The item in question is fine, as well as the highly important passenger…” she responded, as calmly as possible. In reality, she knew how Miso really was. “My report on the incident should be in by tonight. Over and out.”

Maria walked out of the ship and headed straight into the convenience store. She rubbed her eyes, feeling how tired she was. The aisles were stocked, so Maria filled her basket with what she could and some with some of Miso’s favorite snacks and then went to the counter to pay for them.

_“...still investigating the incident at Hatsville Airport,”_ Maria then heard. She turned to the TV that was high up on the wall as the clerk scanned all of her items. There was basically nothing left of the building. So many holes had been blown through the walls and the windows. Rubble, glass and other burnt things were everywhere. Smoke was still rising up from the building. The camera then showed some people that had witnessed the explosion.

_“Well, I mean if it’s Black Hat, what can ya really do? I mean, it’s Black Hat. Like, come on!”_

_“The Hat Bots, the increase in villain activity, and now this explosion? I’m telling you, it has to do with the eclipse!”_

_“Why were there even heroes in this town this week, anyway?”_

Maria turned back to the counter and frowned. She gulped down hard, trying not to give in to tears. She would never let him forget what he did. That was what she kept thinking to herself.

Once everything was paid for, she went back into the ship. It was already almost noon and Miso had yet to eat anything, let alone herself and 5.0.5. First, however, she decided to take off and get back on their course, so she handed the snacks to the bear.

Miso was sitting in the passenger room. The hat was on his head, and this time he was clutching Andre’s empty flask in his hands. Every so often, tears would emerge from his eyes. 5.0.5 tried setting the bag of his favorite snacks next to him, but the child wouldn’t even look at them. In fact, he was completely numb to the g-force from the ship taking off again. The bear sat next to him and Miso put his arms around him the best he could. He had barely said a word all day. Soon, the sun began to set and the landscapes being shown from the window were showing open water and ice bergs as the night sky began to settle.

Miso’s mind was swimming with terrifying thoughts. What was Black Hat planning? For all he knew, he might have followed him. He had thrown everything he could at the villain, but it barely did anything. He should feel lucky to have escaped with his life and with 5.0.5 in one piece, but he didn’t.

No heroes… No CEO… And no Andre… Miso never felt more vulnerable in his life.

Maria peeked in from the control room. 5.0.5 shaking his head was all Maria needed to know that Miso still hadn’t touched any food. Maria’s right hand shook. She felt disgusted with herself, but she had to do something.

Miso looked calm enough, even with his face buried in 5.0.5’s fur, but that didn’t stop the occasional sob from being heard.

“Miso…” Maria said, softly. She approached slowly. The child didn’t respond, even as she got near and crouched down to his level. A soft cough came from the child, which worried her. “Miso, you haven’t eaten since last night. Please… You need to keep your strength up.” She frowned upon still not hearing a peep from the boy. He was clearly upset and afraid, judging from his shaking. The second Maria reached out a hand, Miso slapped it away. He leapt from his seat and ran off in tears.

Maria’s hand shook as she stood. Judging from 5.0.5’s cautious stare, she knew he was afraid of her too. She teared up. She never thought she could care so much about what… _that_ child thought about her.

Miso ran into the first floor cargo bay in the back. He covered his eyes, hiccuping on sobs and holding back coughs. The room was dimly lit. It didn’t need much light, since it was just storage.

Eventually, Miso moved his hands away from his face, his vision was still blurry from the tears in his eyes. They dripped onto floor, and his vision cleared enough so that he could see what was at his feet: Black rose petals. They were everywhere, filling the room with a the smell of, well, roses. The room was a little dark, but Miso could see the petals. His eyes began glowing with that ominous light that matched his bracelet once more. He saw something way in the back. It was kind of tall, almost like a person. Suddenly, he saw the sharp eyes of the figure and Miso ran out of the cargo room, screaming.

Maria gasped to see Miso run back. 5.0.5 stood up suddenly, just in time have Miso run into his arms and hide his face in his fur. The hat on his head tilted from how he was burying his head.

“Whoa! What? What happened?” said Maria.

Miso shivered, fearing for his life. “S-Someone… There’s somebody in there!” he responded, whimpering. 5.0.5 shrieked a little, worrying that whoever was there was here because of him. Maria looked to the door to the cargo bay.

“Go to the flight deck,” said Maria. “And don’t leave.”

Maria walked towards the room. A hand was in her pocket. The second she walked in she caught the scent of of roses. Her eyes landed on the black rose petals scattered on the floor around her feet. She gasped. Maria pulled out her wand, her arm trembling. She went towards the back, her wand shining down a beam of light.

Meanwhile, Miso sat in the driver’s seat, the hat in his arms, while the mysterious box sat in the other. 5.0.5 was patting his Miso’s back after having a coughing fit. It sounded like it was getting pretty bad, but Miso couldn’t take his eyes off the box, but his hands tightened their grip in his lap. His eyes fell on his bracelet and he closed his eyes, starting to sing to himself.

_Tale of a place_

_A big city_

_Built on rage_

_There he lives_

_Brooding_

_Inside a dark place_

_Tall with grace_

_And there he lives_

_From shadows_

_His eyes glow red_

_Believes the moon_

_Tell him only lies_

_He doesn’t know_

_That in the sky_

_She has her eyes_

_Many years gone by_

5.0.5 smiled clapping his paws together. Miso felt a little calmer and put the hat back on his head.

“Thank-you,” said Miso, sniffling. “Moon Lady taught me that song…” He couldn’t hold back the feeling that those cryptic lyrics were starting to make more sense after what has happened, though. He opened the box again and took out the little flower that he first saw in it. 

“Bauw?” 5.0.5 looked over the seat seeing the flower, as well. Now that they had actual light and wasn’t in the manor of a super villain, he had time to really look at.

“I’ve… seen this flower before,” said Miso. His mind flashed to one of those vivid dreams of the Moon Lady. “I’ve seen them… back home, too. Ah-choo!” He leaned back in the chair, after sneezing.

A note then slide through from the closed door. 5.0.5 walked over and picked it up. Miso looked over and they read it together. 

_“Era su favorito."_

There was a flower with the same flower stabbed through it.

Miso’s heart skipped a beat. He could see a shadow from the small hole from under the door. The child backed away into the controls, wiping his nose. Another note slid through from under the door. Miso crept forward slowly and picked it up.

_“No tengas miedo. No voy hacer nada.”_

Miso stood slowly, walking towards the door. His heart was pounding. Then, he saw something fall through the door hole on the floor: A black rose petal.

“Huh?”

Miso bent down and picked it up. At once his eyes glowed giving him a vision.

“So many heroes lost to your organization.”

There was an image of Dementia on the ground. Then, Maria dragged her to the wall.

“As I recall, Black Hat hates failure… This world has no need for villains.”*

“Sí toques a Black Hat... yo…

“And this world has no need for you!” Her wand extended, revealing a knife. She held it to her neck. “I can’t defeat Black Hat, but I will never let him forget what he did to us. Maybe he’ll have to know the pain of losing something valuable again to get the message.”

Then Miso saw a black blade and a swarm of rose petals that saved Dementia by knocking her out of the way.

Miso snapped back to reality, the light fading from his eyes and he would’ve fallen back if it weren’t for 5.0.5 catching him.

“Maria…” Miso was shaken. He coughed a little before he stood up and opened the door. The woman was standing there, practically towering over him.

“¡¿La iba a matar Demencia?!” Miso said in delief.

5.0.5 gasped covering his mouth with his paw. Tears filled his big round eyes. As much as he didn’t like her constantly picking on her… for some reason he was afraid for her. Miso put a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay,” said Miso. “I saw it. This woman saved her.”

Maria was never as rational as Andre, but Miso teared up, knowing that a hero like her had almost broken one of the most sacred tennants: _“A hero never takes a life.”_

Miso gasped upon seeing the woman move her hand, but she merely patted his his shoulder. She then pulled out a tape with logo of the airport on it.

“You got it on tape?”

The woman only nodded.

“So, you only wanted me to know the truth?” said Miso. He was brushed aside, and the woman went to the box. She picked up the flower in it and a single tear ran down from her mask. Miso’s mouth opened slightly at what could this mean.

“Did you… know Moon Lady?”

The woman turned to him, looking as if she were going to answer.

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!”

A card whooshed through the air. The woman merely moved her head and just missed hair and hit the glass on the ship’s front window, leaving a crack.

“Maria!” Miso said, glaring.

Maria walked forward with her wand held out towards the woman. “I knew it was you: the Black Rose!” Her eyes narrowed. “Step away from the bear and the kid. You’ve been following me since-”

Miso turned to the sound of a beep. The radar was giving off signature of several things heading towards them. One was making an attempt from the side. Miso turned and saw a flying Hat Bot charging towards them.

“LOOK OUT!”

Everyone looked to see the robot about to tear into the ship, when Miso cover his face. His bracelet shined, blinding everyone.

When everyone opened their eyes, they saw that the Hat Bot had crashed into one of the ice bergs. Outside of the window was a giant version of Miso’s bracelet with a forcefield. It retreated, shining through the walls and shrink back into Miso’s bracelet around his wrist.

“What… what was…” said Maria. Everyone, especially Miso were just as speechless.

Maria ran for the radar, seeing that were multiple enemies nearby.

“I knew Black Hat wouldn’t give up so easily,” she hissed. She turned to the lady, now known as the Black Rose, only to see that she was gone, running down the bottom cargo bay floor. “What are you doi-” A note was only left and it floated into Maria’s hand.

_“¡Salvando ustedes! Tengo uno de tus cartas. Así que abres la puerta atrás.”_

Maria sat at the controls. Miso was hiding his face in 5.0.5’s fur. With the Hat Bots after them, the ships weapons only being able to shoot from the front, and someone needing to drive the ship to be fast and dodge the icebergs, she didn’t have a choice. The Hat Bots were trying to grab the ship with the extendable hands, scratching the ships surface.

“Fine!” She pressed the button.

Below, the Black Rose down the stolen card making a field that planted her feet firmly to keep her from falling. The door opened, cold wind rushing in. The woman in black held her blade close, rose petals floating down and igniting with the blade. With a swing a of her sword a wave of flaming petals at the Hat Bots. It burned the metal slightly, but they were undeterred. She put away her blade and held out her hands.

The petals that had fallen from in the room began to rise around her. The Hat Bots were getting ready to shoot. Just as the barrages of lasers shot towards the Black Rose she used the power of the winds. The rose petals shot forward with their own barrage, blocking the beams and cutting through the armor of the Hat Bots and even sending a few plummeting into the icy waters.

The Black Rose wiped her forehead. Only to stumble a bit as the ship swayed. She turned briefly into the ship, wondering what it was.

Meanwhile, Miso had yelped clinging to 5.0.5 for dear life with as much force as his friend as the claws of the Hat Bots tore through the roof.

“They have a grip on us!” Maria said, through the intercom. She couldn’t stop driving the ship to fight, since they had to maintain speed, but the Black Rose was busy holding off the enemies from behind. Maria briefly turned to Miso. He was probably the only one who could help at this point.

“Miso, I don’t what the hell you just did back there with your bracelet, but I need you to do again!”

“I don’t h-how I did it!” Miso cried. He clung to 5.0.5 tighter at the sound of the metal of the ship being torn.

“Miso, if you don’t do something, we’re all going to die!”

5.0.5 finally glared at Maria, even growling a little at her tone. Maria flinched.

“This is all my fault!” Miso said, tearfully. “I’m sorry…”

Miso mind flashed with images. Memories of Andre when Miso was still young. Stargazing together, reading stories, Andre telling him tales of heroes, inspiring him. Then… there was the recent events. Their argument over Andre’s… questionable tendencies, him sneaking off. The explosion at the park… Andre willingly staying behind to find an invincible monster like Black Hat.

Suddenly, Miso was brought out of his thoughts by the Hat Bots tearing the roof open. One of them reached for the blue bear who was staring up in sheer terror.

“5.0.5!” Miso shouted, hoping to swat away the Hat Bot. His bracelet glowed and sliced off the arm, making the Hat Bot fall off the ship. Upon looking, Miso saw that his bracelet had briefly shaped into a sword before turning back into a bracelet around his wrist. It was then that Miso pieced it together. His desires. They manifested with his bracelet. He summoned the sword once more and managed to fight off the other Hat Bot.

5.0.5 starred up, surprised at this. Then he looked at Miso and smiled. “Bauw!” He held out a paw, but Miso wasn’t sure if he was giving a thumbs that he couldn’t show.

“I can see the shoreline!” said Maria. Her mic was still on for the Black Rose to hear. “¡Dios, por favor! We have to make it at least there.”

Miso looked up at the clear sky, holding his left hand close. He trembled, but he wiped his eyes and his runny nose.

He was tired of crying.

Meanwhile, the Black Rose stood, her stance wide and drew a black rose. She threw several of them at the Hat Bots with precision and each them making their mark as the pierced through armor of the Hat Bots. Some managing to hit in its eye, causing them to short circuit and fall into the water. She could only shoot one at a time, however and some Hat Bots extended their pointy claw and shot them at her like projectiles.

The Black Rose used the power of wind to deflect them but they stick into the ship’s some hitting the wings causing it to sway. One of them stuck in her shoulder and she gasps, kneeling at the pain. She held her teeth, trying not make a sound.

“Kid, where are you going?!” the woman heard over the intercom.

It was then Miso came down from above landing into the field made by Maria’s stolen card. With the sword like light he sliced off the straps of the cargo, before letting the sword turn back into his bracelet. He closed his eyes, his hands glowing red and all the boxes lifted into the air with the rose petal that had scattered on the floor with same red glow.

“DUCK!” Miso yelled.

The Black Rose lowered her head and all the cargo flew out of the room. The impact caused an explosion, but it took out the Hat Bot, since the ones affected had exploded into pieces of scrap metal. Miso fell back, but caught himself on the wall. He straightened out his hat, which had fallen forward and covered his eyes a little.

“HAHA! Great job, kid!” Maria said, over the intercom.

The Black Rose plucked the claw from her shoulder and patted Miso’s shoulder. Suddenly, the ship swayed once again and there was the sound of metal snapping. Somehow, a hand from a Hat Bot Miso fought broke a piece of one of the wings off.

“Hang onto something!” Maria then cried. With balance, the ship was swaying and heading downward. Miso gasped. The Black Rose grabbed the child and went back to the flight deck. 5.0.5 was hanging onto the seat next to Maria, who was pulling on the controls, trying to stop it from crashing, but it was heading downward.

Miso trembled, but he shut his eyes, refusing to cry in fear.

“Please, Moon Lady…” Miso whispered to himself, holding his bracelet hand close to herself. His right hand wrapped around his wrist. “Give me your strength…”

His mind flashed with memories, but this time only the good ones. Seeing, with Andre, a hero save a civilian from a huge car wreck, Ms. Everthorn and Andre throwing a birthday party for him even when he was sick, the many hero awards show he had gone to. Andre saving him from Dementia. Miso bracelet glowed and he then he saw the Moon Lady, standing near a beach, by many yellow-petaled flowers. She turned towards him, brushing the hair in her face, finally revealing her eyes. It was then, Miso wondered who this woman really was.

Her eyes.

They were purple.

Miso held up his hand and it shined brightly, casting over himself, 5.0.5, Maria and the Black Rose, just as the ship crashed into the ground.

When Maria awoke she found herself lying in the snow. Somehow, someway, she had survived. Her wallet had also fallen from her pocket, but she manages to pick up. She was outside the ship when she saw 5.0.5 nearby knocked out, but unharmed.

Maria stumbled through the thick snow and made it to the bear. She shook him, hoping he was okay, but she couldn’t find Miso or the Black Rose anywhere. Finally, 5.0.5 sat up slowly, and Maria smiled. He was holding the box in his hands.

“Are you okay?” she said, softly.

The bear nodded, shyly.

“This is b-bad,” Maria said, trying not to shiver. “We’re outside the city. We’re in danger from the c-cold.”

But that was the least of their problems, as a few Hat Bots managed to make it onto land and started surrounding the two.

Suddenly, Miso jumped down from on top of the wreckage of the ship, his left fist hitting the ground, his cape flowing, as he landed in front. A wave of light sent the Hat Bots flying back, landing on the ground.

“Miso?”

Miso’s bracelet turned into a sword once more.

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” he shouted.

More Hat Bots climbed out of the water walking towards them. Miso held his shining sword forward. He was trembling, but kept glaring at the enemies. This is what it was to be a hero: To protect people you care about, no matter how scary it was… just like Andre.

Suddenly, lasers rained down from above disabling each and every one of the Hat Bots. Miso looked up, his weapon retreating into a bracelet once more. Ships were surrounding them and shining down their spotlights. Miso sighed in relief. They were finally here: The heroes. He sank to his knees, as the ships landed around them.

“Miso!”

Miso looked up to see the CEO towering above him. Agents were rushing out to help the others and investigate the crashed ship.

“The Black Rose!” Maria said. “She’s nearby!”

Miso teared up upon seeing him. He didn’t want to cry, so he shut his eyes. That’s when the man in white picked him up.

“It’s alright, little one,” he said. “I’ve got you.” Miso clung to him tightly, shivering from the cold. “Get Maria and the bear to the ship!” He ordered some recruits.

“5.0.5…” Miso mumbled. “His name is 5.0.5.”

The CEO nodded. “Of course.”

Once they were inside, the CEO set Miso down in a seat and Maria walked in with 5.0.5 following. The CEO walked up and stopped the bear for a second.

“I… heard of what you did back there…” he said. “Thank-you. You’re more than welcome to stay at HQ.”

“Bauw!” 5.0.5 said, happily.

Miso coughed a bit in his seat. The CEO felt his forehead.

“We’d better get you home,” he said.

Miso nodded, and the CEO turned up the heater for him, before they took off. The child rubbed his hands together. 5.0.5 sat next to him so Miso could lean against him, his eyes closing. 5.0.5 took Miso’s cape and wrapped it around him like a blanket.

“We’re almost home…” Miso mumbled. “Thank-you, 5.0.5…”

The bear smiled warmly, hugging him back, as he drifted off to sleep, as well.

Maria had walked in a few minutes later and saw the two of them sleeping. In her hand was her open wallet and she had it opened to a photo. The same one Andre had.

“Miso, I…” she whispered. A single tear fell from her eye and onto the photo. Her right hand trembled. She had said… done so many things. Yet, Miso stood tall in the face of danger to protect her and 5.0.5 regardless. “Lo siento mucho…” She turned to the door, only for a voice make her turn back, slightly.

“Me too.”

Miso had opened his eyes to tell her just that before snuggling into 5.0.5’s fur again. Maria looked to the floor and left the two alone.

When Miso awoke the next morning it was because of the sun shining through the windows. Him moving woke up 5.0.5 and he saw him walk up to the window and gasp.

5.0.5 stood up and walked up slowly. The warm sunlight was comforting after what they had been through. Miso sneezed on the window and tried to wipe it off with his sleeve. The bear knew the poor kid had gotten sick from all of this, but after taking his mind off that for a second, he saw what Miso was seeing. He stared in awe. In the the distance, was a big city, protected by a magical blue barrier. They could see many ships flying towards or away a giant building in the middle of it all.

"5.0.5," Miso said. "We made it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_“Era su favorito.” (It was her favorite.)_ **
> 
> **_“No tengas miedo. No voy hacer nada.” (Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to do anything.)_ **
> 
> **“¡¿La iba a matar Demencia?!” (She was going to kill Dementia?!)**
> 
> **_“¡Salvando ustedes! Tengo uno de tus cartas. Así que abres la puerta atrás.” (Saving you! I have one of your cards. So, open the back door.)_ **
> 
> **“¡Dios, por favor!” (God, please!)**
> 
> **“Lo siento mucho…” (I’m so sorry…)**


	9. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! Can you find the Adventure Time reference in this chapter?**

The city of Topsville. A prosperous, peaceful city that is, quite literally, located on top of the world, hence the cold climate if it weren’t for the magical barrier. 5.0.5 had never seen a heroic headquarters before. The building was at the center of town was almost like a fortress. It had several towers, with a giant one at the middle. He could see some kind of antenna that gave off some kind of signal. Walls protected the building and heroes were patrolling outside and on top of the walls. The entire fortress was colored white, of course. There were many open spaces for training, landing and flying aircrafts, gardening, and even several playgrounds for the children of the heroes and agents.

The ship landed at the air space port. They had finally made it to the HQ for heroes. Good timing, too, because Miso was shivering in his seat.

The CEO peeked in from the control room.

“Alright, you two,” he said. “Let’s go. There’s something you need to see.”

“Bauw,” 5.0.5 said, happily. Miso nodded, only for 5.0.5 to pick him up.

“¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar!” the child pouted. He felt 5.0.5’s paw on his forehead and the bear shook his head. The child was warm, and if he didn’t get him to a bed or doctor, it could get worse, but Miso was still kicking a little, struggling. The bear then lifted the child so that he sat high up on his back, like a piggy back ride.

Miso smiled, beginning to giggle. “Okay, you win!” 5.0.5 sighed in relief. He really didn’t want Miso being on his feet too much for now.

To 5.0.5’s shock, it was surprisingly warm when they stepped of the aircraft onto the blacktop of the aircraft runway. There was grass off the road and the skies were clear through the barrier. Maria and the CEO followed from behind them.

“Impressive, right?” Maria said. “Thanks to the CEO, the city is protected from the cold by his power.”

“Let’s get you three inside right away,” said the CEO. He made his way forward and gestured the others to follows. Agents escorted them inside to check-in. There were many windows where the employees were checking people in, which was good, because they were all being used. Miso could see them as heroes and agents, with their children. They probably managed to escape Hatsville. Some of them still looked shaken up.

The man in white went ahead and into the back. Maria held out her hand and stopped Miso and 5.0.5 from following.

“He said to wait here,” she said.

“Why?” Miso said, before coughing. It sounded really bad. 5.0.5 pulled him into his arms to pat his back. Maria gasped, covering her mouth.

Once the coughing subsided, Miso clung to 5.0.5’s fur. He was shivering. The bear hugged him, rubbing his back.

“C’mon… Hurry up…” said Maria.

The CEO returned from the back room. He gestured the others to follow.

“Wh-What?” Miso said, his voice sounding a little hoarse. He grabbed the ends of his cape for warmth, as they headed towards the back.

“I…” He sighed, a smile appearing on his face. “There’s someone who wants to speak to you.”

“Wh-What? Who-”

“Hello, Star Child.”

As the three followed the man in white into the room in the back. He gestured to the other man standing in the room with him. His overcoat was torn, his blonde hair was a mess, with the tips slightly burnt, his face had some bandages and his right arm was missing. As Miso gazed into those hazel eyes, he knew exactly who it was.

Maria covered her mouth, her eyes watering, Miso’s did as well. He kicked and squirmed in 5.0.5’s arms. The bear wasn’t prepared, so the child broke free with ease. He landed on the ground, but he felt hesitant. It almost didn’t feel real. He hiccuped several times, tears falling from his eyes and onto the floor.

“Y-You… You’re alive?!” Maria said, her voice struggling to free words. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Miso cried out and ran towards the man.

“ANDRE!”

The agent knelt down and was nearly tackled to the floor by Miso, who hugged him as if he would die if he let go. Andre hugged him back with his one good left arm, trying to comfort the crying child. He almost cried, too, but Maria rushing over to hug him as well, made him cry, as well.

“I’m so glad you’re both okay…” said Andre.

“I can’t believe it…” Maria said, wiping her eyes. She looked down at his missing arm. “Wh-Where’s your arm?”

“It’s in repair.”

“Why?!” Miso cried. “Why did you…” The child covered his mouth as he coughed. “Why did you make me think you were-”

“I know,” Andre said, gently. “I know. Lo siento. I didn’t think that the CEO would save me.” Miso heard every word but was still crying. The agent felt bad, but continued trying to say kind words.

“What?” said Maria.

The man in white chuckled. “Guilty. A-hem. I didn’t mean to lie, but I was worried Black Hat would catch wind that he was still alive. That’s why I thought it was best to keep quiet until we were back at base.” His hands fell on one of the golden buttons on his white collared shirt. “I’m very sorry.”

Andre wiped Miso’s tears from his eyes.

“Please, don’t cry,” he said. “You’re sick, and acting like this won’t help.” He straightened out his hair the best he could and tried to take off the few stains on his coat. “See? I’m okay.” He grabbed Miso’s chin gently, to make him look at him. “The CEO told me everything. You saved and protected Maria and 5.0.5. You were scared, but stood up to Black Hat’s Hat Bots, like a real hero.”

Miso sniffled, but nodded.

“I’ve never been more proud of you…” Andre said, warmly.

Miso still shivered, but a smile appeared on his face. It was shaky, but present.

“Now, how about we get you to a doctor?” he said.

“Okay…” Miso said, softly.

Miso was picked up by 5.0.5 and Andre and Maria followed them out. Andre sighed, seeing Miso eying him the whole time. He knew he gave him quite the scare, but he didn’t expect to survive by his boss saving him.

Andre took the lead as they went into the hall towards the infirmary.

 _That kid’s never gonna let me out of his sight again…_ he thought.

“Okay,” said the doctor. “You’re not gonna bite down with your sharp teeth again, are you?”

They had finally gotten to the doctor and Miso was sitting on an examination table. The hat was right next to him. The walls were decorated with photos of the heroes the good doctor had worked with. 5.0.5 was being shown around the base by another employee.

The gentleman helping them out, had dark, refined hair and a pair brown oval lenses. His lab coat didn’t have a single crease on it.

“It was funny!” Miso said, smiling angelically.

“You broke the stick!” he snapped.

Miso giggled, but was quieted down by Andre glaring.

“Okay…” Miso conceded. Maria chuckled a little as the child opened his mouth and let the doctor check his throat. After that, he stepped back.

“Looks like quite a cold,” he said, as he discarded the popsicle stick in the trash. “I’ll write a prescription for some medicine to ease his cough. Until then, don’t let him get out of bed until his fever goes down.” He turned to Andre. “And as for you, your arm should be repaired by tomorrow. Our tops scientists are working on it as we speak.”

“Gracias, doctor.” Andre walked over to Miso and patted his head. “Let’s get back to your tower, okay?”

“Ah-choo!” Miso accidentally sneezed at him, but he blocked it with his sleeve. “S-Sorry.”

“That’s gross,” Andre said, wiping his sleeve on the cloth the doctor held out for him. After that, he picked up Miso with his one arm. The child snatched the hat off the table as he did, placing it on his head.

“You’re gross, Andre!” Miso teased.

Andre chuckled. “We’re both gross, kid.” He turned to Maria, who for the first time, actually saw her smile as he interacted with Miso. Something had changed on that ship, but the agent wasn’t sure what exactly.

Suddenly, two guards walked into the room.

“Ms. Vasquez, you must come with us,” one of them said.

“What?” she said. Miso hid his face at the sight of weapons.

“Wh-Whoa! Is something wrong?” Andre stepped between them, only to be pushed out of the way.

“The CEO needs to speak with her, now!” the other guard said. “Valencia, once you get that kid taken care of, I insist you meet the CEO in his office, as well.”

“I wanna go…” Miso mumbled.

“Sorry, kid,” Andre said, rubbing his back. “You need your rest. Maria, just go with them. I’ll catch up.”

Maria nodded and followed the guards out into the hall. Andre went in the opposite direction. Miso was left wondering what had happened.

After going through a few air locks, the child frowned as they stepped into the elevator in the tower. The doodles he made on the walls of the elevator as a six-year-old made him smile, every time, however.

Once they arrived, Miso was met with the familiar colorful tiles of blue, green and white tiled floors, with the walls painted a sky blue. They were covered in posters of heroes and cartoons he liked. Opposite from the entrance was a fireplace, where there was a big chair where Andre would sit in when he watched over Miso. Small trinkets and toys Andre would bring back from his missions were up there. Right of the fireplace was a window that had a seat on the windowsill to relax, while seeing a view of the city and the rest of the base. There was a blue, wooden closet that stored some of Miso’s clothes and other things. It was slightly open from it’s messiness. There was a table in the middle of the room for playing games and a TV for cartoons and shows were against the wall beside it. Next to the elevator door were a flight of stairs.

Once up the stairs, Andre opened the door and switched on the lights to Miso’s room. The walls were a warm orange color, minus the wall behind Miso’s bed, which was the color of the night sky, decorated with stars and constellations. The lamp by his bed was on top of a wooden light stand. A toy box was off to the side of a private desk where Miso would do his homework and draw and the lights that lit the room hung down from the roof in star shapes, the brightest being the moon. By the door was a chair where Andre would sometimes pull up to read him bedtime stories.

“Here we are, kid,” Andre said, setting Miso down on his star patterned bedsheets. Miso kicked off his sneakers and the agent took off his cape and pushed him against his pillows, before pulling the blanket over him. He smiled as Miso snuggled up in his warm blankets and put his hat on the nightstand. “Alright, let’s see.” After hanging Miso’s cape on the coat rack, he dug into the nightstand and put a box of tissues on the surface next to the fancy headwear. “There’s some tissues, and…” He ran over to the door and turned up the thermostat just a little. “And… I think that should do it for now.”

Miso frowned, slightly hiding his nose under the covers.

“You alright?”

“...I guess it’ll be a while, before I can go out again…” the child said, solemnly. As Miso stared up at the ceiling, he knew now that the adventure was over. He was back in his tower. Back in his cage. Andre walked back over and patted his head.

“Yeah…” Andre would be lying to him if he said that probably wasn’t the case. After everything that happened in Hatsville, the base and probably the city of Topsville were going into lockdown. “But, hey. How about when I get back and your take your medicine, I read you something?” That’s when Miso grabbed his sleeve. “What’s wrong?”

Miso frowned. He was shaking, but not in the sense that he was cold.

“C’mon, kid,” the agent said. “You need to rest.”

“B-But… I don’t want you to leave!” Miso managed to confess.

Andre sighed. He pulled up the nearby chair and sat down next to him. The child was on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay, kid. Don’t cry. It’s just a meeting with the boss.” He knew he was probably still scared over what happened. “I’m not gonna disappear. I’ll talk to him and come right back, okay?”

“P-Promise?” Miso said, hugging Andre’s remaining left arm.

“I promise.” Even though the agent said it as genuinely as possible, the kid still wouldn’t let go. “Besides, without my arm, I can’t go on other missions, for now, and after this whole Hatsville fiasco, I’m probably going to have to lay low for a while.” After a pause of silence, Andre just moved his arm, so he could hold Miso’s hand. “How about I just… stay here until you fall asleep?”

“O-Okay,” said Miso. He leaned back against the pillows. “Will you still read to me when I wake up?” His eyes drooped shut slowly.

“Of course.” He watched over the child, seeing him relax until he finally fell asleep. The agent slowly put down Miso’s hand, and pulled the blanket over the sleeping child.

Andre slipped into the washroom and came back to put a damp washcloth on Miso’s forehead, before heading to the door to dim the lights. The agent breathed a sigh of relief. Sick as Miso was, he was at least safe. He gave him a small kiss on his forehead, before going to the door to dim the lights to nice, comforting level of light.

“Sweet dreams, Star Child.”

“The mysterious box and its contents are secured and are being examined as we speak.” The CEO was talking to Maria in his office, which was located at the top of the base’s most central tower. Blue carpet covered the ground and blue tinted windows were in between white stone columns. On the roof was a beautiful, white, sparkling chandelier. Various framed photos of him with heroes were on the walls.

He straightened out his red scarf before tying back around his neck. “While your means of getting them were questionable, that’s not why I had you brought here.”

Maria pulled down a nervous gulp. What else could it be?

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Andre opened the door and walked in. “Is something wrong, chief?”

“Yeah. We need to talk about what went down in Hatsville.” The CEO walked over to his desk and pulled out a VHS tape. “This was submitted by an anonymous person not long after you arrived here.”

“Is it about a villain?” said Andre.

This was one of the rare occasions that the CEO looked grim. He put into the VHS player and it played what happened on the screen. It was security footage of the airport back in Hatsville. Maria was fighting Dementia and she seemed to be doing well. At least, until Maria had her pinned against a pillar with a knife near the girl’s neck. Maria’s heart pounded. Who on Earth recorded all this. Then a flurry of rose petals his Maria in the footage before it cuts out.

“Andre, I-” When Maria turned to him, Andre backed away. He was beyond shocked, horrified even.

“You nearly broke a tenet of our creed!” the CEO said. “How could you?!”

“Sir, I-” Maria could barely speak. Tears filled her eyes as her memories rushed her mind. “¡PERDIÓ MIS AMIGOS PORQUE DE BLACK HAT!”

“Maria-” Andre tried to say.

“And you just try to pretend that nothing happened, huh?!” She pointed at the agent like some sort of criminal.

“Maria, listen to me,” the CEO said, calmly as possible. “I’ve lost countless heroes trying to stop Black Hat. My own…” His gloved hand formed a fist on his desk. “Anyway, don’t you see?” He winded the tape back to when Maria pinning Dementia against the wall, with that vicious look in her eyes. “This is exactly the type of of thing a villain would’ve done.”

Maria gasped.

“Maria, I…” A tear raced down the side of the face of the man in white. “I’ll never forget the day I found you both. I wanted to save you both from the darkness and I still do.”

Andre gazed down at his nub for an arm. The sleeve of his coat had been tied in a knot for convenience until his prosthetic was repaired.

“I…” Maria gulped to keep herself from crying. “I’ve… disrespected everyone here. You, Andre… that kid. He’s a hero. We’re all heroes.” She formed fists before continuing. “But there are times when our heroic ways don’t work. Black will continue his agenda, no matter what we do. I refuse to let him forget what he-”

With his elbows on the table, the CEO rested his chin on his gathered hands.

“I see you are in a lot of pain, my dear,” he said. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to suspend you from duty until further notice. This… the way your talking, brings me concern. Before you go back to your quarters, I have one things to say. Your friends are gone, but they are still with you. Be happy that they were a part of your life.” The man leaned forward, gazing into her eyes. _“Learn to let go…_ or your lust for revenge could cost you.”

Maria could only stare at the CEO in tears. She then shot the most vicious glare at Andre that made him flinch, when guard came in to escort her out. Meanwhile, Andre was rubbing what remained of his real right arm. He was trembling.

“Don’t let her actions get to you, Andre,” the CEO said. “That’s in the past now.”

“Bauw!” 5.0.5 chimed happily as he was escorted in by another agent.

“Ah, 5.0.5! Just in time!” The CEO stood up and walked up to shake the bear’s paw. “Bienvenidos to HQ. I trust it’s to your liking?”

5.0.5 nodded. He saw out the blue-tinted windows behind the office desk and looked upon the city with awe.

“I know this is quite an adjustment from your little manor in Hatsville, but I hope you’ll fit in nicely. The staff seem to love you, but we’ll need you to pull your own wait around here.”

Andre snapped out of his thoughts and decided to focus on their new guest. He walked over to the bear in question.

“Well, I’m sure we can find something,” said Andre, patting the bear reassuringly.

The CEO went over the files on his desk. “Hmm… The records here say you’re an excellent cook, even catering to creatures like Dementia. If I’m reading this right, you managed to satisfy her taste by giving her a sandwich of chicken and toothpaste?”

The bear shyly nodded. “Bauw.”

“Well, how about we start you off with something simple?” the man in white smiled warmly. “It appears little Miso has caught quite the cold. Could you make him some soup to help him feed better?”

“Bauhoo!” 5.0.5 cheered. He formed a salute, only to lower it. He remembered doing that alot when taking orders from Black Hat or Flug. He sighed, knowing that wasn’t his life anymore. The view of the peaceful city gave him hope and at least Miso would be there to guide him through it.

Something at the CEO’s desk beeped and the man checked it out. “Talk to me.”

“We’ve intercepted the a signal that wasn’t on schedule.”

“What? Who’s signal is it?”

“O-Ours, sir.”

“Get him out of here.” The CEO, who was referring to 5.0.5 turned to Andre. The agent obeyed and escorted him out. Then he turned back to his mic. “Put me through.”

“Right away, sir.”

“This is HQ. Identify yourselves.”

_“This is Manta 5-1, retreating from the incident in Hatsville. Requesting permission to land.”_

The CEO gasped at the sound of that voice. He knew it anywhere.

“Permission denied… _Dr. Flug Slys.”_ A little yelp could be heard before there was shuffling. “I’m giving you one warning to turn around right now.” A loud cackling could be heard.

“Do you really think I’m afraid of you, dear man in white.” Black Hat. Who could forget this voice?

“Very well, then,” said the CEO. He pressed a button on his desk. “If you want to get to the base so bad, _try it!”_ A small, blue holographic screen came up through a slot on his desk. Drones with cameras, scouting the city found the ship in question. At the press of that red button, all the ships patrolling closed in on the enemy ship disguised as one of the own. Whoever was flying it was skillful, the man in white would give them that. They were dodging most of the attacks. Then, two of them shot two laser and severed the wings. The ship started crashing down into the wilderness, just outside of town.

The CEO pressed another button that switched on his intercom. “This the CEO. All units converge on the eastside of town immediately. There should be a crashed ship, containing some criminals. Bring them to me! Use any force, if necessary!” And with that he hung up.

Slowly, the man in white, wandered to the window, his boots were the only noise in the room. His heart beated fast, his palms slightly shook as he pressed them against the window. The then crossed his arms. This was his city, and he had to protect it.

“You think you and your lackeys can get away, Black? You stood your ground on your villainous island of Hatsville.” His eyes narrowed. _“But you’re on our turf now…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar!” (Let me go! I can walk!)**
> 
> **"Lo siento.” (I’m sorry.)**
> 
> **“Gracias, doctor.” (Thank-you, doctor.)**
> 
> **“¡PERDIÓ MIS AMIGOS PORQUE DE BLACK HAT!” (I LOST MY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF BLACK HAT!)**
> 
> **“Bienvenidos…” (Welcome…)**


	10. Separate In the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So… did you like the pilot? BECAUSE I DID! Please green light the show, Cartoon Network!**

“I TOLD YOU TO MAKE A BEAST OF DESTRUCTION AND MAYHEM!”

Flug never did find out what he did wrong. Did he forget to carry a number? Add an extra variable? It was so long ago, he could never remember. On the lab floor, sleeping in a pile of old newspapers Flug had laid out, was a little blue bear. A tiny flower was on his head and a tag that read “5.0.5.” As much as Flug thought he was adorable, he had to hold back that type of emotion. He knew he screwed up royally.

“I-I can explain, Jefecito!” Flug said, nervously. “Th-There was s-slight mishap with-”

“Slight?” Black Hat’s eye twitched at that word. “SLIGHT! Do you call a mistake like this slight?” He gestured to the sleeping creature on the floor.

The yelling between the two men continued stating their sides, but the noise of it all eventually woke the little cub. It stared at them with his round, black eyes. Slowly, the little bear raised itself to is wobbly feet and waddled towards them.

Their bickering stopped when Black Hat saw the bear throw it’s stubby little paws around his ankles. It looked him straight in the eyes and in a squeaky little voice said the word:

“¡Papá!”

Now, Flug liked to call himself an evil genius, but at this moment, he couldn’t help himself.

“Aww…” Flug shut his mouth, hoping his boss didn’t hear him. When he looked over at him, he saw.. Something else. Shock. Black Hat stared down at the creature, with only visible eye, widened, his arms held away from the bear with a slight tremor and his mouth hanging open.

“Uh, sir?” said Flug.

The doctor’s voice snapped his boss out of it. Shock turned to anger. Black Hat nearly drew out his claws, but he just kicked the little guy across the room. How dare it call him… “Papá.”

Flug gasped. His heart sank as he heard the poor thing crying. He dashed over to check on it and saw it on the floor across the lab. It was fine, but was bruised and shaking in fear.

“I suppose I’ll have to dispose of it,” Black Hat said, as he walked towards them.

The bear clung to the doctor’s pant lag, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Flug couldn’t help but pick it up, bringing him to his arms.

“Flug, what are you doing?!” Black Hat smiled, evilly. Claws tore through his gloves. “Give it to me…”

“S-Sir, w-wait!” Flug yelped, holding the creature away from him.”S-Surely there’s something else we can do with him.”

Flug’s heart was racing. He had never spoken against his superior before. He almost regretted, when his boss’s eyes glowed red.

“That thing is useless!” Black Hat insisted. His voice distorted to demonic tones. Several lights on the ceiling started to crack. “A waste of resources because of your mistake! And you think we should _**KEEP IT?!”**_

“Please, sir.” Flug started backing away. He yelped when he lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. “I was just making a suggestion! If I can find a way to make him useful, you won’t have to waste your time destroying him, and we won’t have wasted any resources.”

Black Hat stopped, seeing the doctor holding that little bear in his arms, so close to himself, shivering in fear. Clearly, this man was crazy, defending a useless, failed experiment. Alas, if he killed Flug for his defiance, he would have no one to make things to sell to his fellow villains. It wasn’t everyday he came across an evil genius with his skill.

Black Hat sighed, his claws retracted and he left Flug and the bear fall to the floor. All of his suggestions were correct… For now.

“Fine. But keep that… wretched thing out of my way!” he said. He turned towards the door. “And you will keep that thing’s little…” He growled as he tried to form the words, “hugging incident to yourself!”

“S-Sí, Jefecito…” Flug said, saluting, his hand shaking.

Flug sighed in relief when Black Hat left the room. The cub looked up at the doctor, which made him smile, warmly, under his paper bag.

“It’s okay,” he said, gently. “The man is gone now.” He sighed once more staring at tag that read “5.0.5.”

The doctor set the bear down on a lab table and took the tag off.

“My name’s Flug,” he said. “Now, the boss said you can stay, but you’ll have to help me out around here, okay?” He checked the little guy for injuries, before picking him up again. “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you.”

_Where did I go wrong?_ Flug thought. He had been flying all night, because he was only skilled pilot on the ship. Meanwhile, Dementia was eyeing their sleeping boss.

“Miralo… Está perfecto…” She flinched, when Black Hat suddenly awoke and the girl ran into the room in the back.

Dementia sat there, catching her breath. She thought about Maria.. And the kid. She lost… twice?! What would Black Hat do if he found out what happened? He hated failure! Would he kill her? Worse? Would he fire her and never be allowed to see him again?! The lizard girl dug her hands through her hair. She had to fight and beat the next hero she saw. She had to prove to Black Hat that she was still useful! And mostly… prove to herself. She stared at the note the Black Rose left her, wondering who it was. Whatever the reason, it felt like an insult to have been rescued, when should’ve been able to handle it!

The girl stood, seeing some abandoned cargo to destroy.

Meanwhile, Black Hat had a bit of trouble comprehending what just happened. True, it had been quite a while since he slept, so it was a bit unsettling to have time pass from doing that. He looked over at Flug, who had that thousand yard stare.

“Are you _still_ upset over that bear?” he grumbled. “I knew this would happen eventually… _You_ knew this would happen eventually…”

Secretly, Flug knew he was right. He thought at some point, 5.0.5 would run away, run off with some hero, or a random stranger that treated him way nicer than he ever could. No matter how much the doctor tried to be a good parent, that alone wouldn’t be enough, for such an innocent creature living among villains. He just never thought it would be like this: Attacking Black Hat to defend the very target he was chasing. There were only two ways this would end for 5.0.5: He rejoins, or dies. Knowing how much Black Hat disliked 5.0.5, it would probably be the ladder.

A simple disgruntled sigh snapped Flug from his thoughts. Well, that… and the sound of stuff in the back being destroyed. Hearing Dementia’s laughing, was all needed to know she was causing trouble.

“Your affection for that creature will be your downfall, doctor…” said Black Hat. His claws came out slightly, scratching the arm rests, as he recalled his encounter with Miso, seeing the bracelet and then he pushed the thought aside. He stood, and began to walked towards the door to check on Dementia. “It’s not about thinking about what happened, Flug.” The doctor looked towards him briefly to see his one visible eye looking back at him. “It’s about finding who’s responsible.”

Flug thought to himself as he heard Black Hat yelling at Dementia and the girl herself, laughing. It was then he realized how Miso managed to sneak into his lab. 5.0.5 let him in. It was an inside job. There was no way a child could make him do this… probably. Which would mean…

A hero coerced him into it.

Black Hat came back, grumbling with Dementia, giggling to herself, in the grasp of a shadowy tendril. Flug glanced at them, only to see what they were coming up upon.

“We’re here,” said Flug.

The team came upon a vast city with many tall, white buildings. Most of the windows were tinted blue and it was surrounded by a blue barrier. Flug could see why, seeing that it wasn’t snowing in there. There were other ships that looked just like the one they stole.

“Maybe if I track one of the ships, they’ll lead us to their base,” said Flug.

“Let’s just get this over with…” Black Hat grumbled. He let go of Dementia and she fell to the floor.

“Oof!”

“Okay…” said Flug.

“Does this have to with that convention they held a few days ago?” said Dementia.

“He did it just to make me angry!” Black Hat snapped. “I would’ve happy to crash it, if that child didn’t take _**my hat!”**_ Flug flinched at his demonic tones, only to make Black Hat start laughing.

“So that CEO must live here, as well,” said Flug.

“Oh, yes… that perfect CEO…” Black Hat said, rolling his eyes. “Everybody loves him. God, he’s such an-”

_“This is HQ. Identify yourselves.”_ A voice was heard over the radio.

“I know that voice…” Black Hat said, his visible eye twitching.

“Shh!” Flug said, his hand over the mic. “Let me handle this, sir.” He cleared his throat before speaking. “This is Manta 5-1, we’re retreating from the incident in Hatsville. Requesting permission to land.”

There was a pause of silence.

“Why aren’t they saying anything?” Dementia whispered.

“Give it a minute!” Flug whispered.

_“Permission denied… Dr. Flug Slys.”_

Flug yelped. How did he know it was him? He shook at Black Hat growling at him.

“S-Sorry, Jefecito… I thought-”

_“I’m giving you one warning to turn around right now.”_ Black immediately knew who it was. He started laughing, so hard.

“Do you really think I’m afraid of you, dear man in white?”

“Uh, I-I’m not sure we should be-” Flug could only stutter.

_“Very well, then,”_ said the CEO. _“If you want to get to the base so bad, try it!”_

After that, the signal cut. Before any of them knew it, there were ships closing in one them. Flug did his best to outmaneuver them, but they were coming from every direction, and the ship he was driving was merely for transport. Black Hat tried to use his powers, and he took down several, with Dementia watching awe, but the wings still got blasted and they were sent crashing down.

Luckily, Flug pressed the button to eject the seat before it crashed. He knew Black Hat could survive a crash. In fact, he probably just teleported out. While he was in the air, hanging on for dear life as he ascended upward, he saw Dementia do the same, but was clearly having more of a thrill. With a palm on his forehead, the parachute deployed and he descended into the wilds, just outside of the city.

Flug pulled the parachute off himself and took off his seat belt. Immediately, he was greeted with the harsh cold and his foot sunk in the snow, upon taking one step. Agents started flying down towards him. They were wearing cloaks to protect themselves from the cold. He rolled his eyes. Like he would come unarmed...

“Okay, hands up!” one of them shouted.

Flug put his hands neatly behind his back.

“Alright,” he said. “I know when I’m outnumbered.”

“Drop all your stuff!” said one of the agents. “And we said, put your hands up!”

“If you say so…” said Flug. “I’ll just drop… this lazer on you!” And immediately shot down a hero with a copy his modified shrink ray. “When you make a weapon, you always make two.” He jumped away as the other heroes tried fire at him and the doctor shot back, shooting down several heroes as he ran towards the city and into the forest of grown trees past the barrier. Flug chuckled to himself as he ran.

_Like I would come unprepared…_ he thought to himself. _Hopefully, the boss and Dementia esca-_

Flug ducked under some lasers that hit a tree behind him. The doctor shot back the incoming agents and ran himself. Having ran away from Dementia and Black Hat before, this wasn’t the first time he ran for his life. The ground was now more stable, since he was now running on grass and it was much warmer.

“Freeze!” an agent came out suddenly from the bushes. Flug immediately grabbed his weapon on the shooting end and bashed the man in the face, letting Flug snatch it and shoot him. With a new weapon, he headed through the woods, hoping he’d find the others, or get to 5.0.5 himself. It didn’t matter how many heroes he’d have to take down. Of course, he’d need to get away from these heroes to make a plan.

Beyond the first hero were several others, some of which were tall enough for Flug to jump on their weapon and then them. He shot him down and came into a clearing, shooting at agents that came into his view, but they were using the bushes to their advantage. The scientist backed away, but was met with other agents. All of them had their weapons out and Flug was completely surrounded.

“¡Villanos por siempre!”

An agent cried out when Dementia jumped on him tearing off his cloak before she was thrown off with his weapon and she landed near Flug. The cloak was tangled within Dementia’s grip and the laser gun.

“Did you see Black Hat?” Flug said, as Dementia landed near him. The girl stood, standing next to him, weapon in hand.

“No,” she said. “ I thought I heard him over here, pero solo eres tu.”

“Can we get into an argument later?”

Dementia blew a lock of her red hair away from her face. “Fine. What’s the plan, doc?”

“Fight.”

“With pleasure…” Dementia said, with a smile.

“FIRE!” one of the agents said. At last second, Flug dropped a device on the ground and flashed, sending the doctor and Dementia into the air. All the shots missed since they were in the air. The lizard girl cheered, and they landed on their feet, shooting in all directions. One jumped at them, her hands glowing, Dementia leapt towards her and met with her blows without knock back. In fact, she knocked the agent back.

Flug open fired with his stolen weapon and Dementia leapt and caught a rope from someone trying to throw their lasso. She ran around the assailant and jumped, swinging around until he fell over from being tied by his own rope.

“Let’s go!” Flug said, running towards Dementia. The girl cackled at her skill.

_I’m back!_ she thought, triumphantly.

The other agents were running towards them as they ran through the opening the defeated agent left for them. Flug pulled out his modified shrink ray.

“One last present…” Flug mumbled. He took the lead, zapping any who jumped out at him completely paralyzed. He charged it up at the oncoming horde of agents and blasted all of them, leaving them motionless.

They seemed to be in the clear, until Flug was shot down by a stray shot. He fell forward, flat on the ground, unable to move. Dementia turned around, but saw more agents coming.

“G-Go!” said Flug.

“But they’ll kill you!” said Dementia.

_And Black Hat will kill me…_ she thought.

Suddenly, Flug yelped when he was lifted off the ground by none other than Heavy Punch. He had a weapon that was just like Flug’s, but redesigned with blue and white. The doctor tried to flail, but his limbs merely twitched.

“¡CORRE!” Flug yelled.

Dementia turned around and ran, jumping over any shots towards her. She tore through branches, trees and vines. Then, she was on a street, running through incoming traffic. The people she pushed through were wearing white at least a little.

Soon, she found herself in an alley. Even there, it was clean. There wasn’t a speck of trash in sight. Dementia sat down after catching her breath. She couldn’t even think of facing Black Hat. She trembled, knowing that she had failed the love her life once again. She can’t go back! Should she even go back?! The very thought of not being able to work for Black Hat anymore was something she couldn’t bear.

A tear actually fell from one of her eyes... Onto the gun that covered with the cloak she tore off that one agent. It was then she remembered the one who took Flug: Heavy Punch. She beat him with ease during that heroes ceremony. Dementia stood up, still seeing a chance to fix this. She threw the cloak on around herself, hid the weapon, and took to the streets.

_This time I won’t fail…_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡Papá!” (Dad!)**
> 
> **“S-Sí, Jefecito…” (Y-Yes, Boss…)**
> 
> **“Miralo… Está perfecto…” (Look at him… He’s perfect…)**
> 
> **“¡Villanos por siempre!” (Villains forever!)**
> 
> **“...pero solo eres tu.” (...but it’s just you.)**
> 
> **"¡CORRE!” (RUN!)**


	11. Follow the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alright, guys. We’re entering the start of end territory. Buckle up. It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.**

“Rapunzel stepped forth from her room and turned to her ‘mother’,” Andre read. He was sitting by Miso’s bedside, reading aloud to him. A day had passed since they had returned home and everything seemed to be calm for now. “‘I’m the lost princess…’ she spoke softly,” Andre continued. “Her mother huffed in annoyance. ‘Please speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling!’ ‘I am the lost princess!’ the girl responded, sharply. ‘Aren’t I?’”

There was a knock on the door. Miso flopped his arms over the sheets.

“Come on!” he whined. “It was getting to the good part.”

“Hola, chicos.” The door creaked open and a woman entered the room. Her hair was dark, neatly tied in a bun, but a small lock of hair hung down on her forehead. Her ears were pointed and her earrings were purple with a crescent moon. She had narrow eyes with a golden color and her skin was the color of the daytime sky. She wore a simple, sleeveless white shirt and a blue skirt and her shoes were blue as well. She held a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

Miso sat up slightly with a weak smile. “Ms. Everthorn!” His voice sounded tired. It probably from his sore throat. He stared at her, when he then saw something on her shoulder. It looked like they were bandages.

“Rosa,” said Andre. “You came to visit!”

“Sí. ¿Porque no?” she said. Rosa walked over and petted Miso’s hair. “Quería ver mi pobrecito Miso.” The child laughed weakly at her pulling his cheeks. “Escuche todo de los héroes.”

 _Could Ms. Everthorn be…_ Miso thought. _Nah, it couldn’t be…_ On the other hand, she was a gardener.

“I see.” Andre glanced at his nub of a right arm and turned to the book that he was holding open with his one hand. “Well, I was just reading to Miso while I watch him.”

“Oh. ¿Qué estás leyendo?”

“One of his favorites.” The agent smiled warmly. “The Girl In the Tower.”

“Ah, qué bueno.” Rosa walked held Miso’s chin. “Tengo estas rosas de la jardín para ti.”

Miso caught a whiff of them as she set on the nightstand next to his hat. Rosa saw it, her mouth dropping a bit, before turning back to smiling child. She placed a hand on the resting kid’s face and he leaned into the touch.

“Estás un poco caliente…”

“Yeah, it’s slow, but it’s going down,” said Andre. “He needs his rest, but if I don’t watch him, he’s always walking around or staring out the window in his living room.”

“Your roses are perfect…” Miso said, after glancing at the bouquet.

Rosa sighed, petting his hair, until the child’s eyes closed. “No.” She plucked a single white rose from the bouquet. “Cada rosa tiene al menos una imperfección. Pero, es los imperfecciones es que hace las rosas especiales. Los gente, también.”

“I know, I’m special, just like all the other children…” Miso mumbled.

Rosa chuckled before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

“Tengo regresar a trabajar.” She turned to Andre. “Cuidalo bien.”

“Of course,” Andre said, nodding.

“Voy regresar más tarde, Miso.”

“Okay…” Miso said.

Rosa walked towards the door, but it opened when 5.0.5 walked in with a tray. He had a bowl of soup.

“Oh. ¿Tu eres Quinientos Cinco?” Rosa stood on her tiptoes and patted his head, making the bear smile. “Qué lindo.” Rosa walked out.

Andre smiled awkwardly at the confused bear. “That’s Rosa Everthorn. She’s one of our gardeners.”

“Can you read the rest of the story, Andre?” said Miso.

“Maybe after you finish dinner, kid,” Andre said, setting the book aside. He was already noticing that the kid was tired and would probably fall asleep after eating. Miso whined a little but waited for 5.0.5 to set the tray in front of him and he picked up the spoon. This time he blew on the soup before taking a bite. After a taste, his face lit up and he ate some more.

Andre picked up the book and skimmed the rest of it. The pages were a little wrinkled from being used over and over. He felt sorry for what Miso went through, but was a little relieved that he was at least a bit easier to handle since he was sick and was happy to see that Miso had cleared his plate. Maria had told him of how he struggled to eat on their journey back.

Andre slipped out for a second and when he came back he saw that Miso had tried to read the rest of the book himself, but was laying down on his pillow on the verge of sleep. 5.0.5 straightened out his sheets before taking his bowl and picking up the tray.

Andre was glad that 5.0.5 was so good with Miso. The agent walked over and took the book from the child before shaking him gently. He earned himself an irritated groan from Miso, but he still opened his eyes. Well, halfway, at least.

“I know. You’re tired, but I need you to take this.” He had a bottle and Miso saw Andre pour out some liquid on a spoon. Miso whimpered a little. He hated medicine. He looked up at his guardian pitifully, but a stern but gentle glare was enough to tell the child that he wasn’t up for games today.

Miso sat up a little and opened his mouth, taking the medicine as quickly as he could. He still shuddered, gripping the bed sheets as he formed fists. Andre patted his head, as Miso settled down.

“Thank-you,” Andre said, happy that Miso behaved. “You can go to sleep now. I’ll read you the rest of the story when you wake up.”

“Can I still watch the eclipse tonight…?” Miso asked, softly.

“If that fever is gone by then, yes. Now please go to sleep.”

Miso nodded and felt himself being pushed back against his pillows. Andre pulled the blanket over him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. He waited for Miso to fully be asleep before sighing.

 _He’s sick, but he’s safe,_ Andre thought. The agent was glad for that, but he knew Black Hat and his cronies were still out there. That what was why he still worried. He couldn’t bear the child going through anymore terror. He wasn’t ready. As his eyes landed on the bracelet on Miso’s wrist, he began to feel terrible for taking Miso to Hat Island in the first place. A felt a lump in his throat when he began to think of how things could’ve turned so much worse. If Black Hat ever got his hands on Miso, he would never be able to live with himself.

“Sorry,” he said, realizing he spaced out. 5.0.5 looked worried. “It’s… Miso’s been through a lot. He’s been feverish since the ordeal.” He glanced at Miso, seeing that he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all in sleep. “Well, let’s just let him rest. Do you mind getting a fresh washcloth for his head?”

5.0.5 nodded and followed the man out the room. He had to take the tray and empty bowl back to the kitchen. Andre made his way to the living room reaching for his flask, only to remember that it was no longer in his pocket. It had been missing since they were at the airport. He saw 5.0.5 heading to the door.

“Hey, sorry to load another task on you, but if you see my flask, will you bring it back to me?”

5.0.5 nodded again and headed out the door. Not long after he left, someone else came in. Andre was sitting in his chair when he heard their voice.

“Andre?”

Andre looked and saw the CEO.

“S-Sir!” The agent stood up immediately. “What brings you here in the afternoon?”

The man in white put his hands together.

“We have a situation.”

5.0.5 was left with Miso’s caretaking. Upon being told, Andre didn’t hesitate to march down with the CEO to the most locked down sector of HQ. The villain lockup. Each cell was specifically designed for each captive villain. The CEO slid his card in the ID slot on the side of a door and they entered some kind of dark room. Through the window portion of a one-way mirror, Andre’s eyes met with someone who was alone in the room beyond the window: Dr. Flug Slys. His hands and possibly his ankles were in chains and he was sitting alone at a table made of metal.

“What’s he doing here?!” said Andre.

“He had hijacked one of our ships to try and infiltrate the city. And he wasn’t alone. I… I heard Black Hat’s voice over the comms.”

Andre turned pale at this statement. The tips of his fingers became coated in ice.

“Then you’re saying… Black Hat might be in the city?”

“Possibly,” said the CEO. “I’m going to issue a lockdown, but not tell the people the specifics to prevent panic. I’m sending every hero on patrol. And I know you’ve been meaning to have a chat with the ones who put young Miso through that horrifying experience. And now that we have one of Black Hat Organization’s members, we may be able to finally get some good information. But for now, we need to know where Black Hat and Dementia are.”

Andre formed a fist. He rubbed his frozen fingers with his thumb, hoping to thaw them out before he went in.

“I already have questions…”

“I thought you might say that.” The CEO handing him an earpiece. “I’ll give you information as we go along. Any information is good information. One of heroes hit him with that paralysis gun we managed to reverse engineer, so his movement is still pretty limited.”

“Got it,” said Andre.

Andre stepped out of the dark room and went towards the other room. Two guards were standing at the door and they nodded to let Andre pass. He put in the earpiece and went inside.

Flug only seemed to look up, just to see who had come in. To the doctor, he looked like a normal man, but his nub for a right arm only seemed to slightly interest him then he went back to staring at his restraints.

Andre sat down in the chair across from him.

“So… You’re Dr. Flug Slys?” he said.

“I’m apparently a huge deal around here,” Flug responded.

“Well, you are the head scientist of the Black Hat organization,” the agent said, leaning back in his chair. “And why would someone like you be in a city like this one, that’s full of heroes?”

“I don’t see why you need to know that.”

“And why is that?”

“You’re my enemy…” Andre heard a slight taste of disgust in the doctor’s voice. At least it was something. The scientist had barely moved at all. “Could I have my gloves back?”

Andre stared at his hands and saw that they were bare.

 _“We had to take them to make sure he didn’t have any other weapons or gadgets on him,”_ the CEO said, over the earpiece. _“Although, he got rather agitated when we tried to take that bag on his head.”_

 _I see…_ Andre thought.

“My apologies, doctor,” said Andre. “But, it’s a precautionary measure.”

The scientist looked angry, but continued staring downward. “That’s fair.” His fingers continued to twitch occasionally. Andre wondered if those gloves made him feel safe. He thought that maybe he was afraid of germs, or if simply wearing those gloves gave him a sense of power.

“I was informed you arrived here with the others,” said Andre. “Where are they?”

“Like I would know,” said Flug. “You blasted down the ship.”

“You were refusing to leave.”

“And you were refusing to return what rightfully belongs to my boss.”

“It’s… a hat,” Andre said, sharply. “What could you possibly-”

“You and the little brat stole my inventions, and possibly something very personal from Lord Black Hat’s attic. And you think trying to attack you is unjustified?!” This time, Flug was actually looking Andre in the eyes. “You heroes are all the same.”

Andre leaned forward. He’d put his hands together if he still had his prosthetic.

 _And so are you villains…_ Andre thought.

“You know what? I apologize. That was an unprovoked infiltration led by another agent who decided to act without permission from her superior and dragged a child into it. But we are getting off topic. Are you sure you don’t know where your colleagues are?”

“Well, if you didn’t take my gadgets I could’ve found them…” Flug grumbled.

“So you’re saying your gadgets can help us find them?”

“No,” the doctor said, sternly. “You’re mixing my words around. I said I could find them by using my gadgets. There’s no pinpoint location to where they are, even if they were here.”

 _Minus Dementia’s tracking device…_ Flug thought.

Andre thought to himself for a bit, seeing his one hand.

“Your lack of a right hand is distracting you, isn’t it?” the doctor said. There was a smug tone in his voice.

“Your boss made me have to send my prosthetic to repair,” Andre said, sternly.

“It’s a shame you’re a hero. Otherwise, I could’ve made you one that would far surpass any prosthetic this place could give you? So, how’d you lose your real one?”

Andre almost jolted at that question. He was shocked, disoriented, but he stood up, slamming his palm on the desk.

“I’m the one asking the questions here!” he shouted.

“Oh? Did I press the wrong button? I’m just going to lay it straight for you, Valencia.” Andre was shocked that the scientist knew his name. “What Miso has done, was a huge mistake.”

Andre lunged forward and grabbed Flug by his shirt. Icicles shot up from the ground around the agent.

 _“Andre!”_ the CEO yelled, but it was ignored.

“How do you know his name?!” Andre yelled. “TELL ME, NOW!”

“Well, you certainly are protective of that child, aren’t you?” said Flug. “I thought someone around your age would have better control of their emotions and abilities.”

“Stay away from him,” the agent hissed. Flug was impressed that he could be grabbed by someone with one arm.

“Sir, I am the greatest scientist in the world! Do you think it was a challenge to access a heroic organization’s sensitive files?”

Andre couldn’t think of something to say next and he dropped him back in his chair.

“So, why doesn’t Miso have a last name?” Flug continued. His tone continuing to mock the agent.

“That’s classified,” said Andre. “I’m not surprised you would go after a child… Especially, since you didn’t care enough to protect your own.”

Andre heard a growl. That got him. Flug looked Andre in the eyes, his grip tightened on the table.

“Where. Is. 5.0.5?” he asked, sharply.

“He’s safe,” said Andre. “And away from you and your fowl organization.”

“¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!” Flug shouted.

“I’ll never tell,” said Andre. “And neither will any of the staff here. As long as Miso is your target, you will _never_ see your precious bear _again!”_

Flug suddenly jumped at him making Andre back away. The guards came in, but Flug snatched the weapon from on of their best and shot one to the floor. He was about to shoot Andre when he summoned wall of ice around Flug’s wrist, making his shot go upward, shattering the light bulb and the room went dark.

“Andre!” the CEO yelled from the other room. He rushed to the door.

The man in white could hear yelling, punching, magic and things being thrown. Then there was a scream when the CEO made it to the interrogation room. Andre stumbled out. He was fine, even if his hair was bit messier than usual.

“Are you alright?” the CEO said, easing him through the doorway. The ice was spreading out on the door and cold air drifted out.

“Yeah… The guards have him…” Andre said, panting. He stood up, feeling okay to let go of his boss. The CEO had to remove some ice on his sleeves. “Sorry.”

“And the prisoner?”

“One move and he was stopped completely. The doc might have a bad bump on his head from hitting the table. He doesn’t know where Black Hat and Dementia are, but they’re in the city. How much should we be worried?”

The CEO’s eyes drifted down to Andre’s only hand. It its grasp was a paper bag.

“...Very,” was his response. “Valencia. I need you to tell me exactly what happened on Hat Island.”

5.0.5 was cleaning up the living room in Miso’s tower. Some stuff seemed out of place, so he hoped the child wouldn’t mind him organizing. Black Hat always wanted everything neat and tidy, and it made the bear wonder if he should feel bad for being back to his old habits. Then he wondered what his dad would think of him now. The bear looked out the window and saw that the sun had just set. Miso had been asleep for a while and wondered if he should start dinner.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath 5.0.5’s feet. Stuff began falling over and he scrambled underneath the table for safety. It stopped after a few seconds, but the bear then heard a scream from Miso’s bedroom.

Quickly, 5.0.5 ran upstairs and threw the door open. He found Miso hugging the black top hat tightly in his arms, while shivering. The earthquake must have reminded him of the explosion back in Hatsville.

Miso saw 5.0.5 and sat up, letting the bear hug him. He didn’t let go until he was calm. He then stared down at the hat in his arms.

“Oh? The hat?” said Miso. “It’s strange… I did it a lot on the journey to get home, but…” He stared down at the hat itself. “Holding it calms me down. I forget all the bad things. How could such a cruel person have something so pretty?” Miso was already feeling better, so he decided to put on the hat for fun. A small smile appeared on his face. He leapt off the bed and wandered to the window, seeing a plume of smoke deep in the city.

5.0.5 yelped. Miso walked over and held his paw.

“Don’t worry, this happens sometimes. It was probably an accident, or someone feeling like they can take on this town full of heroes.”

There was a knock on the door and the CEO walked in quietly.

“Oh. Hi,” Miso said, shyly.

“Hello, Miso.”

“Where’s Andre?”

“He needed to go down to the robotics lab to pick up his prosthetic,” the CEO said, gently. “But right now, we don’t have much time.”

“Wh-Why…?”

Andre’s words were true. Miso was quite attached to the hat. He was wearing it on his head just for fun.

“Miso… I need you to give me the hat.”

The child took it off and held it close. His grip tightening. Almost… possessively.

“But… why?” he said.

“Well, for starters, the villains who attacked you want it,” said the man in white. “They want you. It’s safer if you’re both separated.”

“But… I can keep it safe,” Miso said, his voice sounding scared.

“Miso.” The CEO tried to stay as calm as possible. “You’ve seen Black Hat’s power. You know what him and his minions are capable of.”

“But I’m not scared!” Miso said, hugging the hat tighter. “I can fight!” His body began to tremble. He could _not_ give this hat to anyone else.

“Miso.” The CEO reached out his hand. “Give it to me. It’ll be safer where we can watch it.”

“I-I…” Miso held the hat away. He was afraid beyond words to give it to the CEO. 5.0.5 made a worried noise, taking a step forward, but a held out hand from the man in white made him stop.

“N-No…” he whimpered. He trembled, like this was the most scary thing in his life, when his mind was telling that it wasn’t.

“Miso!” the CEO said, raising his voice.

Miso put the hat on his head.

“I SAID NO!” he shouted. He waved his hand and the lamp flew off the nightstand hit the CEO on the side of his head. 5.0.5 flinched and Miso covered his mouth in horror.

“AAAAHHH!” Miso jumped off the bed and ran. “¡LO SIENTO!”

Miso ran down the steps only to run into the CEO, who had teleported, at the bottom and fall down. The hat toppled off his head. Yet, Miso still reached for it when he picked it up.

“Miso, let go!” the man in white demanded.

“NO!” Miso pleaded. “I NEED IT!” Tears filled his eyes as he pulled back.

A sigh came from the man. “I’m sorry…”

Miso yelped as he was pushed back by a wave of his power. The CEO snapped his fingers and the hat disappeared, teleported away.

Without the headwear, Miso felt a wave of immense fear… and sadness. He shivered violently, he breathed heavily, and his hands were balled up so tight, he thought his nails would cut into his palms. A small whimper came from him which was followed by tears flowing from his eyes.

“NO!” he then shrieked. The CEO kneeled before the crying child. Miso was covering his eyes. Why did he want it so bad?

“Miso…” the man in white tried to say as gentle as possible. He reached out for the child’s hands. “This is for the bett-”

Miso backed away from the man. He stood on his feet, staring him in the eyes.

“Give it back to me…” the child said, viciously. “GIVE IT BACK!”

The CEO gasped as every object not glued to the floor began to float into the air. Miso’s eyes were glowing red. 5.0.5 peek out from his room, only to run back inside in terror. The CEO ran towards the child, before all those objects could hit him. With a glowing palm he tapped the child on the chest, sending him back and he fell on the ground, motionless. All the objects fell down, as well.

“What did you do?”

The man in white turned around and saw Andre in the doorway, with his repair prosthetic and his gloves back on. He was stunned, shocked to see the child on the ground. Already, the room began getting cold and icicles were growing from the floor and the roof.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

The CEO backed away.

“I-I tried to take the hat from him… and he attacked me,” he responded, as calmly as possible.

“What?! Miso causes trouble, but he would never…” He stopped when he heard Miso whimper, quietly sobbing. “Miso!” He pushed past the CEO, still in shock over what he just saw. Maria had told him that the child could only use his powers when he had the hat on.

The agent gathered the child in his arms. Miso gripped his sweater tightly.

“I’m sorry…” he cried, softly. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh…” Andre said. “I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Well, ‘I’m sorry,’” said the CEO. “But sorry can’t fix this situation.”

“What are you saying?” said Andre.

“Whatever has happened on Hat Island is clearly still affecting Miso, and tonight’s eclipse could make it worse. Until further notice, Miso is not to set foot out of this tower. He’ll remain here: Out of sight, and out of trouble.”

“You… You c-can’t do that!” said Miso. “I am not a prisoner!”

“You are a child,” said the CEO. “And children are grounded when they misbehave. Had you obeyed your guardian on Hat Island and stayed in your hotel room, we wouldn’t be in this mess now.”

“A-Andre… Don’t let him…”

“I’m sorry, Miso…” Andre said.

Miso finally remembered why he hated coming home. He kicked and squirmed out of Andre’s grasp and stormed back up the stairs.

“Miso!” said Andre. But the child slammed the door shut, before he could get in.

“I _never_ get to leave the base, and now you want to lock me away in my living space?!” Miso shouted. 5.0.5 was still in his room, cowering in the corner. Miso locked the door and sat down with his back against it.

“Miso-”

“You all keep saying that I’m special, but just lock me away because of it!” the child yelled. “I just had a battle with the most powerful villains in the world and survived, you made me think you were dead, and you still think I can’t protect myself! I’m sick of trying to prove myself to you. I’M DONE!”

Andre knocked on the door again, but this time got no response.

“Let’s leave him be…” said the CEO. “The cameras in here will keep an eye on him.”

Andre’s hands slipped from the door. “I’m sorry…” he said, softly. The man in white led him away. To Miso, his words only felt empty. He heard their footsteps get further and further until they were gone. After that, Miso stumbled to his bed and fell on it, crying uncontrollably.

5.0.5 walked over and patted his hatless head. The occasional coughs were mixed in with the sobbing. He really wasn’t sure what he could do for him, but he remembered that Flug would comfort him when he was upset. He had tried to forget about him, but he couldn’t. The torn up hero cards on the floor told the bear that heroes disappointing Miso has happened before.

Miso hand reached under his pillow, grasping Andre’s missing flask. He held it close, until he was calm and fell asleep. The bear felt his forehead, seeing that his fever had gone, but rest would still be good for him. He then caught sight of the moonlight shining through the window. Slowly, but surely, the full moon was covered by Earth’s shadow. A brighter light then caught 5.0.5 attention. This time, however, it was from Miso’s bracelet. His hand was firmly grasping Andre’s empty flask.

Miso’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, finding himself in an empty hallway. Moonlight was shining through the window the child sat in front of. Paintings were on the walls, but he had never seen them before. The walls and floors were white, with blue carpet going down the middle.

“We can’t do that!”

In the distance, Miso could hear people chatting. He dragged himself to his feet and wandered towards the source. Two agents were standing guard by fancy double doors, but they didn’t seem to even notice that Miso was there. He opened them and found a younger Andre and Maria, with their backs turned toward the child, talking with the CEO.

 _Am I still using my powers?_ Miso thought. _But… the CEO took my hat._

“For the safety of him and the rest of the world, I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Last night… I had a dream…” Andre’s eyes drifted off whatever was in his hands and looked at his superior. “A woman, she… She called him Miso.”

Miso’s heart skipped a beat.

 _Does he mean… my mother?_ he thought.

Andre could hear small giggling. The agent smiled gazing down at something in his one arm. The other arm was just a nub and the sleeve of his sweater had been tied in a knot.

“I’m not afraid,” said Andre.

“Well, he does seem quite fond of you, already,” the CEO said smiling. “I leave him in your care, Andre.”

Miso walked up to them, none of them even seeming to acknowledge his presence and saw an infant in Andre’s arms. He was small, wearing little blue pajamas, with pale light gray skin and small head of black hair. Upon seeing the matching bracelet on his left wrist, Miso knew that baby was him.

“I’ll keep him safe from them, sir,” said Andre. “You have my word.”

Miso then saw light shining down on him and saw the moon and saw the moon beyond the blue tinted windows grow brighter, blinding him.

When the child opened his eyes, he looked up and saw that the skies were red. It was quiet, and he was in the middle of grass. Upon seeing the gravestones, Miso knew what this place was. He saw the same younger Andre, standing by three graves. Each of them had many flowers and other offerings around them. Andre stood there, with a flask in his hand. It looked brand new. His hair was greasy and messier than usual. His jacket had stains that the child couldn’t identify where they came from.

It was then Miso remembered he was holding Andre’s flask when he went to sleep. It was just like when he held a petal from the Black Rose.

Am I… seeing his memories? he thought.

“An… dre?” Miso said, curiously.

“Well, we did it, guys,” Andre said. He didn’t seem to see Miso either. “Never thought we’d go to space. I just… never thought… you’d end up among the stars…” He opened his flask and took a huge drink, making the child frown. “And I’m sorry Maria wasn’t here for your funeral.” He glared, like the mention of her name made it feel like he was spitting poison.

“Space?” Miso wondered.

Andre gripped his flask tighter, it almost looked like he wanted to break it, but one look from what remained of his right arm and he gave up.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you guys…” Andre said.

Seeing his guardian tear up, made him want to tear up. Miso wished he could hug him and make him feel better, but his arms went right through him. Suddenly, he heard a noise and something zipped through the sky like a shooting star and into the woods in the distance. There was a loud impact and the ground shook.

Miso yelled and lost his balance. Andre was shocked and ran towards the source. The child followed after him, but he was getting ahead with his ice powers. The red moon in the sky shined brighter, and in a flash, Miso had caught up to him and came upon a clearing.

A huge crater was made in the ground and smoke was everywhere. Andre walked into the crater, a tiny voice crying. After the smoke cleared, Miso saw Andre going towards a small ship that looked like an escape pod. It was white, and it sparkled in the red eclipsed sky.

A hatch opened and the crying was louder. Andre flinched, staring for a second before reaching in. Miso covered his mouth seeing that it was the baby from the other memory.

“Did you come from the sky, little guy?” said Andre. He rocked the crying infant, clearly afraid from the landing. He looked both ways, before turning back to baby. His crying began dying down to tiny whimpers. The agent wiped the tears from the little one’s purple eyes. “From the stars, huh? What’s this?” Andre saw a bracelet around his left wrist. It looked too big for the child, but when he tried to take it off, tiny chains of light appeared around the baby’s wrist keeping it in place.

“It’s… me?” said Miso.

“Let’s get you to safety,” said Andre. He shushed the infant’s tiny whimpers. “It’s okay. We’ll sort this out, little star child.”

“But… Andre said that my mom gave me to him before she…” He was interrupted when the moon shined once again, taking him somewhere else.

The hall was dark and it smelled super sterile. It was like a hospital. The tiles were white, along with the walls. The only thing providing a light was Miso’s bracelet. Someone walked through Miso, making him yelp, but then he saw it was a younger CEO. Well, Miso was sure the CEO was immortal.

He followed the man, and felt a terrible chill as he walked into a room. The walls and floor were frozen under a sheet of ice and icicles were hanging down from the roof and coming up from the floor. Miso was strangely surprised that he didn’t slip around like the CEO did.

Miso saw Andre lying in a bed in a hospital gown. The back part had been raised up for the agent to recline against, without fully laying down and being able to sit. There were bandages on his face and his one arm and over where the edge of his nub for an arm was. He locked eyes with man in white, but couldn’t bring himself to raise his head. Everything man touched was coated in ice.

“Hello,” the CEO said, calmly.

“Where am I?” Andre’s voice sounded hoarse, broken, and tired.

“You’re in a hospital in my HQ,” the CEO said. “Your friend, Maria, is resting in another room, since…” He trailed off, glancing at the frozen room. Then he shook his head. “We’re an organization for heroes, and we-” He paused, seeing the agent tremble, tears flowing down from his eyes. “Mr. Lorenzo? Are you alright?”

Miso covered his mouth in horror. The man in white laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. You’re safe, here.”

“No, we’re not!” Andre said, shivering. It sounded like he was trying his hardest not to break down in front of him. The CEO flinched slightly at his outburst, seeing the icy wall behind Andre crack, but he maintained his composure.

“Can you… tell me what happened?” said the CEO.

Andre wiped his eyes and nearly yelled at himself. He had tried to use his right arm… which was no longer there. The man in white sighed, but he still seemed calm.

“I… understand that’ll it may take time before you’re comfortable to-”

“We’re the only ones left…”

“Pardon?” said the CEO.

“Black Hat…” the young agent’s eyes turned wide, almost like he had seen a ghost. “We were trying to beat him.” He shook, struggling to retell the tale. “We thought we won… There were so many flames and… the others were…” He froze there, refusing to go further.

“I… I’m sorry.” The man in white himself was stunned. Andre could only stare down at his lap, tears continuing to flow freely. Even then, the tears froze solid once they fell from his eyes. The tips of his hair began to freeze.

“Why did I do it?”

“Do what, Andre?” said Miso. It was hard to see his guardian like this. “What happened?” But the moonlight gleaming through the window refused to allow him the answer. Miso looked into it and the light took him.

_“But this is what you wanted.”_

Miso gasped, seeing the light fade from his sight, but he only saw silhouettes on a dark wall. It was lit by what he could hear was a roaring fire. One was familiar. She had long hair and her dress was flowing. The other was tall, and wearing a hat.

“Moon Lady?” Miso trembled at the other figure. “Black Hat?”

“You _begged_ me for my services, but you still come to me with complaints?” It definitely sounded like Black Hat. “These humans can’t hurt us. There’s no way that they can do anything to our organization.”

The Moon Lady held out hand only for Black Hat to wave her off.

“¡SUFFICIENTE!” Black Hat shouted. The woman flinched, but then hung her head low. Then Black Hat walked up to her and Miso saw him lay a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, my dear,” he said. This time he sound he sounded a bit more calm. “No hero has ever infiltrated this place or any other place I’ve dwelled in. Showing fear will not help us at all, anyway. We will continue what we’re doing no matter what. We’ll show those heroes, we’re not phased by a... little group. They’ll get the message soon enough and stop pestering us.”

The woman gazed back up at Black Hat.

“As long as all of us are here, there is nothing that will stop us.”

After a nod from the Moon Lady, Black Hat walked away, leaving her alone.

Miso yelped, seeing another silhouette walk into the scene. They were tall, with somewhat long hair. Their coat was long and their shoes were heard with every step, and they stopped behind the woman.

The figure held out their hand and a sword appeared in their grasp.

“A sword?” said Miso. He squinted for a better look. “It that… Andre?”

Everything then went dark. And then, Miso saw red, and a silhouette of the Moon Lady stabbed with a sword!

Miso awoke in his bed, screaming. He sat up, dropping Andre’s flask on the floor. Behind him, 5.0.5 had fallen asleep in a chair. From the tears in his eyes, he must have been crying about Flug. Outside, the moon was halfway covered by shadow. The child sat there, catching his breath, shaken by what he just saw. His heart pounded in his chest. He then jumped by someone knocking on the door.

“Miso?” It didn’t sound like Andre or the CEO. He leapt off the bed and opened the door. When he opened it, he gasped when he saw the Black Rose. The woman reached for her mask.

“I told you I’d be back, Miso,” she said, taking off her mask, revealing her golden eyes.

Miso backed away until he hit the nightstand.

“M-Ms. Everthorn?” he said. “You…” Obviously, now, he could see she was the Black Rose. “You can speak English?”

Rosa put her mask back on. “We don’t have much time, Miso.”

“P… Please…” Miso pleaded. He walked up to her. “Is Andre…” He couldn’t believe he was asking this. “Did Andre kill Moon Lady?”

“...Miso, I believe if I were to tell you the truth, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“B-But-”

“So, I’ve decided I’d rather show you.” With every step, a trail of rose petals were left behind by the woman. “I’ve stood idle for years, refusing to pick a side, but cannot deny you the truth any longer. Larune would’ve wanted you to know everything, but organization won’t let that be.”

“La… rune?” said Miso.

“None of what has happened is your fault,” she continued, “It is not because of you that Andre and the CEO deny you time and time again your attempts to prove you’re heroic. The truth lies below along with your hat. That empty VHS case… The tape in it, was hidden away years ago, but the security is so tight, not even I could break in there.”

“The tape? Wait. It’s here?”

“That tape, Miso, it’s the reason for everything you’ve been through during your time living here.”

Miso couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The answer for everything was in a single tape?

“Why are you telling me this?!” he said.

Rosa gazed outside. “Larune. This woman… The Moon Lady, who has watched you in your dreams and sung every full moon… She was… my partner in crime. A small team which no longer exists.”

Miso’s heart sank upon seeing a tear leave her mask.

“You… She’s real?!” said Miso. “I mean, you knew her?”

Rosa turned to the window. The moon was almost halfway covered by Earth’s shadow.

“No one has bothered to tell you a thing, but the city is in uproar from a crime spree.”

“C-Crime?” Miso formed fists, jumping a bit.

“They’ll be distracted, so we may be able to go down into the depths of the organization.”

“B-But… you just said that there was no way you could get there.”

“True, but I know someone who can.” Rosa held out her hand. “Do you accept?”

“I…” Miso paused. He knew he had to stay in the tower, but after what he had done, and what he saw, he wasn’t sure anymore. He walked over to 5.0.5 and gently shook him awake.

“C’mon, we have to go,” he said. He saw his eyes seeing his thoughts.

_But the CEO told you not to leave the tower..._

Miso stormed over to his bed and slipped on his sneakers.

“This isn’t about CEO…” Miso couldn’t believe he was thinking this as he walked over to the coat rack, stepping on torn up hero cards. “I’m not doing this the hero way…” He took the cape down and put it on. “I’m doing this _my_ way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Hola, chicos.” (Hello, boys.)**
> 
> **“Sí. ¿Porque no? Quería ver mi pobrecito Miso. Escuche todo de los héroes.” (Yes. Why not? I wanted to see my poor Miso. I heard everything from the heroes.)**
> 
> **“¿Qué estás leyendo?” (What are you reading?)**
> 
> **“Ah, qué bueno. Tengo estas rosas de la jardín para ti.” (Ah, how good. I have these roses from the garden for you.)**
> 
> **“Estás un poco caliente…” (You’re a little hot…)**
> 
> **“No. Cada rosa tiene al menos una imperfección. Pero, es los imperfecciones es que hace las rosas especiales. Los gente, también.” (No. Every rose has at least one imperfection. But, it’s those imperfections that makes the roses special. People too.)**
> 
> **“Tengo regresar a trabajar. Cuidalo bien.” (I have to go back to work. Take good care of him.)**
> 
> **“Voy regresar más tarde, Miso.” (I’ll come back later, Miso.)**
> 
> **“¿Tu eres Quinientos Cinco? Qué lindo.” (You’re 505? How cute.)**
> 
> **“¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!” (WHERE IS HE?!)**
> 
> **“¡LO SIENTO!” (I’M SORRY!)**
> 
> **“¡SUFFICIENTE!” (ENOUGH!)**


	12. Night Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Blood warning. That’s it. Enjoy.**

_A few hours earlier..._

White. That was the color Dementia mostly saw. In fact, she couldn’t escape it as she wore the cloak around herself. The buildings, vehicles and even the people wore white in at least some capacity. There was actually good sunlight. It was almost headache inducing, given Dementia preference of black for… obvious reasons.

While she was well disguised in her cloak, she tried to stay out of sight, when suddenly, she heard one long tone, echoing through the town. At once, all of the townspeople began to stop whatever they were doing and walk in the same direction. Adults were closing down their shops, and cars were stopping to turn around.

 _What the…_ Dementia thought, as the people walked past her. Wherever they were going, she had to follow them. What other leads did she have?

As she followed the townspeople, listening to the idle chatter, she could see heroes and agents with flight capabilities soaring overhead. And some of them were supervising the crowds of people. As much as Dementia wanted to waste all of them, there were too many, and none of them looked like Heavy Punch.

The girl huffed. Strategizing. She assumed she had been hanging out with Flug too much.

As she followed onward, and soon she found herself near the dark blue tinted gates of a tall building. It was massive like a castle, with several towers made of white stoney bricks. Blue tinted windows could be seen. Ships could be seen flying to and from there, with some seeming like they were patrolling. The giant, central tower had a huge satellite.

The idle chatter was stopped when the gates open. Dementia’s eyes flashed with anger when she saw Andre and another hero step out with the CEO. The gates close and they walked onto a stage. More guards came out, each of them holding a weapon or had their powers. She still saw no sign of Heavy Punch anywhere. People were holding up their phones and several well-dressed people had their cameras and equipment out. This was probably being broadcasted on TVs and being streamed.

The CEO adjusted his hat, before speaking.

“Thank-you all for assembling here,” he said. “I’m sure you are all aware of the incident on Hat Island. Approximately, one week from today a small… incident has incited the attention of a few certain villains. All of them are marked dangerous.”

The chat began to come back, this time they sounded worried.

“People, please remain calm,” he said. “Myself, your heroes, and your agents, are here to protect you. It is our duty. It is how our nation has stayed standing for so long.”

The man in white glowed slightly and a wave of calm came over the people.

“To ensure our island’s security, we’ve issued a lockdown,” he then continued. “No one is to leave or enter without consent from myself. I will now listen to questions.”

Immediately, reporters and other people were taking photos and holding out their microphones.

“What caused the events on the island?”

“A very important item was stolen from a notorious villain,” the CEO responded. “We are in good knowledge that the perpetrator was not fully informed on what they were doing.”

“How long do you think the lockdown will last?”

“I am not sure. Should the villains be on the lookout or if crime is on the rise it could be a while.”

The CEO tried to listen for clear questions, as people took photos with the flash on.

“Who is the kid who stole the hat?” he then heard.

A reporter was holding a photo of Miso. It looked like it was taken when Miso snuck off to the observatory.

“Is it true that the heroes are raising a child in secret in your base?”

“Who’s the kid?”

“Is he in danger from Black Hat?”

The CEO fell silent as questions about Miso began to spread among the crowd. He could make out small things. Remnants of Miso escapades from the base were now catching up with him.

“Now that you mention it, I have seen a kid like him running around here sometimes.”

“Does he have parents?”

“No. My husband’s a hero there. He would’ve known.”

“That information…” The man in white shook his head, snapping out of his daze, “is classified. No more questions.” He turned towards the gate. “Valencia! Close the gates!”

The voices grew louder as the guards blocked people from getting through. The CEO got through the gate before it closed.

Dementia looked up at the giant fortress before her. The satellite was probably broadcasting everything he had said.

 _So the brat is in the fortress?_ Dementia thought. If that was true, then chances were, the Black Hat’s hat was in there, too.

Her immediate thought was to scale the huge walls, but there were patrols everywhere. It sucked for her, because she loved surprise attacks. One girl, against an entire fortress, was one thing, but it was filled with heroes and that CEO worried her. Heck, even Black Hat told her about him. Well, only once. A pure being of light. The mention of him made Dementia gag and seemed to put her boss in a bad mood. It would’ve been different if they were just police.

“Hey!” the girl then heard.

It hadn’t occurred to Dementia that many of the townspeople began to disperse and guards began to notice her. The girl made a dash for it, vaulting over another agent and giggled to herself as she ran.

“¡Sígueme, heroes! ¡A ver si puedes atraparme!”

Dementia climbed up the wall of a building pulling out the weapon she snatched earlier. Once on the roof, a hero slammed a huge mallet on the surface, launching Dementia towards him and she shot the man in the face and stood on top of him. She jumped off the edge of the roof, accidentally landing in a dumpster which slammed shut.

“Check around!” Dementia heard. She peeked from the garbage slightly to see the heroes spreading out, away from her. She hid back in when she heard the nearby door open. The girl didn’t complain when they dropped a bag of trash, as she was used to dirty work.

“You comin’ to the bar for the fight tonight?” she then heard.

“Hell yeah! Heavy Punch is gonna be there! I always love it when he smashes someone through a wall.”

The two workers laughed to themselves as they headed back inside. Right before the door closed, Dementia stuck her foot in the door, stopping it from closing.

“Está noche…” she whispered, with a toothy grin.

A kid steals his hat. That was the start of it all. Or was it merely a continuation?

Black Hat pushed down the random thoughts that ran through his mind. The recent events kept playing over and over. Outsmarted by a child? The boy and his guardian heroes could never hope to beat him, but the kid had managed to avoid him this far. Although, earlier… it was just by a hair.

The moment when he saw that bracelet crossed his mind.

The sun was setting and the Black Hat stood alone in a park. He wasn’t stupid, though. He made sure to change his appearance, so he wouldn’t get recognized so easily. He had a brown trilby hat on his head and brown overcoat.

He knew what tonight would bring. He could feel it in his dark skin.

He remembered the child, seeing his glowing eyes.

A lunar eclipse.

He had witnessed many, but somehow, tonight felt different. Already, the full moon, a phase of the moon he once liked since the myths about it spread terror among people, was beginning to rise.

No Flug. No Dementia. No annoying bear. He had felt his this before only once, and yet he still couldn’t understand it.

What do you call it when it feels like there’s no one around you left?

“Yeah, I should get home, it’s almost that new curfew time.”

Black Hat saw a woman get up from a bench and he smiled evilly. He had just figured out exactly what he needed for his next move:

A phone.

The two workers from earlier were unconscious and Dementia had thrown them into the supply closet tied up with rope. She walked across the white boarded floors, through the empty kitchen. No one was working in what she assumed was a restaurant. As she made her way to the front, she could hear yelling and cheering.

There were fighters knocked out on the wooden floor. Tables were set, food was out, light was shining down. There was even a second floor for more spectators. People were holding out money and placing bets.

Dementia was hidden behind the counter. Standing center stage was none other than Heavy Punch.

“Thanks for coming to our eclipse party folks!” The hero was awarded with cheering. “At midnight, we shall open the skylights! Until then, I invite anyone to challenge me!”

The crowd cheered once more and Dementia tore her way through the crowd.

“Heavy Punch!” Dementia yelled. “I challenge you!”

The crowd’s eyes all landed on the cloaked girl, her weapon still concealed. The hero turned to her.

“Well, this is interesting, isn’t it… _Dementia?!”_

Immediately, the audience began to explode with yelling and chatter. Dementia looked around and merely shrugged.

“Alright, well might as well lose this…”

The girl grabbed her cloak and tossed it aside, revealing herself as the notorious villain from Hat Island.

“Okay, hero,” she said, pointing the stolen weapon at him. Many people, unable to predict the villain’s next move began to hide under their tables. “What have you done with the nerd?!”

Heavy Punch laughed. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him anymore.”

Everyone screamed when Dementia shot a laser through the roof.

“Yeah, that’s stupid! I know you heroes have a ‘code of honor’,” she mocked. “You can’t kill.”

“Just like you can’t capture a child?”

Dementia growled, her face turning red. She smiled, through the anger, though.

“So, the brat is living in that base…?” she said.

“Hmm… For the sake of his safety and for everyone else,” Heavy Punch turned to her. “I can’t disclose that information. If you want your doctor back, you’ll have to take him from my cold, dead hands!”

Dementia giggled. “With pleasure…”

The girl shrugged off any nerves. She pushed the thoughts of her past failures away. If she had to find the nerd to redeem herself, so be it! And hopefully, no rose lady would have to save her.

Lights shined down upon them and music began to ramp up. People started cheering, taking out their phones and taking photos. Heavy Punch jumped through the air and slammed his fist into the ground. Dementia jumped into the air grabbing the nearby chandelier and swinging forward as she laughed. The light fixture broke off as she landed and almost landed on the hero, but he jumped out of the way and into the air.

The hero’s fist turned to the shape of a giant mallet and slammed it into the ground. The shockwave made Dementia fall to the ground. Heavy Punch’s fist glowed and he charged at her with a dash. The girl lunged to the side, managing to step on his yellow cape and trip him. In that moment, Dementia, grabbed the cable the chandelier was tied to and swung it at him. The hero got up, just in time to punch into pieces. The lizard girl could barely cover herself as glass barely grazed her clothes and skin before she fell to the ground.

“Had enough?” said Heavy Punch. He smiled, making Dementia growl.

“Alright,” Dementia said, standing. “Warm up’s over.” She grabbed some nearby tables and started throwing them at the guy across the room. The plates and glasses fell, shattering upon reaching the ground. Heavy Punch pummeled the ground, tearing up the floorboards towards Dementia, but she jumped into the air and shot down a charged laser at him.

The two ran at each other and Dementia smiled, dodging every one of his punches and kicks. Well, until she was uppercutted into the air and was punched into the stage. It collapsed immediately. The audience gasped and fell silent.

“Oh my goodness!” Heavy Punch yelled. “I don’t know my own strength!” He ran over to the heap of broken plywood and fallen curtains, but saw no response. He stepped closer only have Dementia jumped out and cling onto his face like she was climbing a wall, knocking him down.

Everyone watched in horror as Dementia beat the daylights out of him.

Dementia stood triumphantly. Bruised and scratched, but victorious. Then someone screamed “OPEN THE ROOF!”

Suddenly, there was white light shining down upon the girl. She looked up, seeing that it wasn’t the lights of the bar, but a ship shining it’s spotlights on her. Dementia looked to the platforms and the first floor seeing agents and heroes, pointing their weapons at her while civilians ran out.

“No…” she whispered.

Suddenly, the ship was blasted and sent spiraling into another building where it crashed. From the shadows, the other recruits were taken out one by one. Dementia was thrown off by Heavy Punch, who tried to get up to beat Dementia, only to stop in place and cry out in pain.

“Guess the party’s over…”

Dementia stared in awe as Black Hat emerged from the shadows, and he wasn’t alone. Dark Phantom, Bonnivet, Mawrasite, Mucus, Joséle, and many other villains. They were all here.

“H-How… How did you find-”

Black Hat, with a snap of his fingers, was back in his normal black suit. He walked over calmly and mildly kicked the metal device around Dementia’s ankle. The girl blew a lock of red hair out of her face, before staring down silently.

“Black… Hat?” Heavy Punch could barely say before being choked and falling to his knees.

“¡SILENCIO!”

Heavy Punch was helpless as he was restrained by Black Hat’s telekinesis.

“¡¿DONDÉ ESTÁ **MI DOCTOR?!”**

“You’re too late…” he mumbled. “He’s with the boss, now. That fortress is nearly impenetrable.”

“We shall see…” the man in black hissed. The hero cried out in pain when Black Hat grabbed his face with his claws extended and he slammed his head into the ground. Blood began to seep onto the floor.

“Lo siento, Black…”

Black Hat turned to see Dementia.

“I could barely beat him and then those heroes almost captured me… I’m nothing… I couldn’t even…”

“If you start crying I swear…” Black Hat grumbled.

Dementia silenced herself, shaking slightly. She heard his footsteps grow closer and she shut her eyes tightly, expecting punishment.

“You can’t expect to redeem yourself by going against hordes of heroes on your own…” she then heard. “Tear us apart, mess with our minds. This is exactly what their kind want to do!”

Dementia opened her eyes, shocked to see her boss extending his hand.

“And we _will_ make sure they don’t take anyone else.”

Dementia looked up at him for a moment and then took his hand. Giggling and blushing as she was pulled onto her feet.

“¡Gracias, Black Hat!” she cheered, almost leaning in for a hug.

“¡No me toques!” he grumbled, pushing her away.

The two looked up as they heard more ship engines. This time, however, they weren’t of the heroes. Several ships were in the air. All of them were vaguely familiar to Dementia. They were villains.

Sirens began going off. As the moon was completely enveloped by Earth’s shadow, Black Hat began to smile for the first time during a full moon. For once, this would be an eclipse worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“¡Sígueme, heroes! ¡A ver si puedes atraparme!” (Follow me, heroes! Let’s see if you can catch me!)**
> 
> **“Está noche…” (Tonight…)**
> 
> **“¡SILENCIO!” (SILENCE!)**
> 
> **“¡¿DONDÉ ESTÁ MI DOCTOR?!” (WHERE IS MY DOCTOR?!)**
> 
> **“Lo siento, Black…” (I’m sorry, Black…)**
> 
> **“¡Gracias, Black Hat!” (Thank-you, Black Hat!)**
> 
> **“¡No me toques!” (Don’t touch me!)**


	13. A Villainous Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a warning. This chapter’s gonna get pretty violent and dark near the end, so brace yourselves, and… yeah… Trigger warning.**

_No one can escape their past._

_The sins we’ve committed, and the destruction we’ve caused._

_No matter how far we run, the past remains, as ever present as the moon in the sky._

_It looms in wait... for the day when we are forced to face it._

“Is that your latest poem?”

Maria put down her pen. She turned from her desk slowly to see Andre standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” she said.

Andre was silent and he sat down on her bed. Maria held out her wand and the door slammed shut. She put her wand back on the table.

“The whole point of being here, was to get away from Black Hat…”

“I know…”

Maria crumpled the poem she was writing.

“Then why on Earth was the CEO dumb enough to hold a ceremony on the island of-”

“I don’t know…” Andre said, calmly. He gasped upon seeing Maria bury her face in her arms.

“I’m no hero…” she said. “After what I did to poor Miso…” She formed a fist with right hand. Her deed was forever stained in her palm with the remembrance and the scar on her face from Miso scratching her would forever be a reminder. “I gave in to temptation… I deserve to be suspended.” The agent looked up upon Andre touching her shoulder.

“Yeah,” he said. “You’ve made mistakes, but so have I. I don’t know if I can trust after what you did to Miso, but I want you to keep trying. So I can trust you again.”

Maria sat up straight. Andre placed his hand on her chin, making her look at him.

“You can still be a hero, Maria.” That was all he said, before leaving her alone.

It was then, that Maria had realized what she had put Miso… put everyone through. The CEO may have been foolish, but she was a fool for following him. She had to let go, but in order to do that… she had to destroy the last remnants of their past.

She grabbed her wand, and stormed out of the room.

Andre walked through the halls to meet with the CEO. Outside the windows, he could see the night sky, the moon being covered by Earth’s shadow, people outside patrolling the perimeter and the walls. There were ships up with searchlights in the city and the watchtowers were using their lights to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Andre wondered if Miso would stay up to see the eclipse, but he doubted he would want to watch it with him.

Once Andre walked in, he saw the CEO watching the news on his TV.

_“Estamos en Atreno City. Dondé vivemente, un artefacto está provocando caos en la ciudad. La responsable de está máquina es el villano local conocido como-”_

The CEO switched off the TV upon seeing Andre enter.

“You… wanted to see me, sir?” said Andre.

“I just wanted to apologize,” said the CEO. “I’m… sorry you had to see what I did to poor Miso.”

“I… suppose I was acting out of line, as well, sir.” The agent neatly folded his hands behind his back.

“Well, I wanted to meet up in his tower to talk things out.” The CEO walked over to his desk. “Perhaps we can do that in the morning, once the kid has settled down. But… his rage isn’t what concerns me… I’m sure you saw it too?”

The CEO looked over at Andre, noticing how the temperature dropped more dramatically at his presence than usual.

“He’s… developed his powers,” the agent said. He could barely form words. “I-I th-thought… the hat… Sh-Should we…”

“No, let the Miso believe his fantasy…” said the CEO. “If he thinks he can’t use them, it’ll be sa-”

The two were silenced by the sound of sirens. The CEO ran to his computer.

_“Alert! Incoming villain attack! Threat level: 10.”_

“What?!” said Andre.

The CEO turned towards the window.

“What… is… that?!”

Andre gasped at what he saw. There was a whole army of ships in different shapes and sizes.

“Sir!” the CEO heard over his mic. The man in white pressed the button on his desk. “Talk to me.”

“Sir, the cameras in our base just cut!”

“What do you mean?!”

Andre’s heart started racing. The ships only one thing: Villains.

“MISO!” the agent yelled. He ran out of the room, leaving ice with every step, before the CEO could stop him. Other heroes ran in in droves.

“Sir!”

“Get to the city!” the CEO ordered.

“But-”

“¡AHORA!”

“Won’t the CEO notice I’m not in the tower?”

Miso was walking right by Rosa, with 5.0.5 trailing behind. The bear wasn’t sure if he should act out of line, now that he was working for the heroes, but Miso had yet to lead him astray, even if he still missed Flug a lot. They were going downstairs and the halls were dark, barely lit with low blue lights.

The sirens were blaring, but Rosa seemed unphased.

“Um, so are you a hero or a villain?” said Miso.

“Wait.” Maria held out her hand for Miso to stop. She then pulled out Andre’s card and used it to open the door. Miso stepped into what appeared to be a room where people gathered. There were chairs and a computer in the corner. There was a window that saw into an interrogation room. Left abandoned on the table where the chairs were gathered was a paper bag. With goggles on them.

“Wait…” said Miso. “I’ve seen this bag before…” 5.0.5 suddenly ran over and snatched the bag off the table. Upon looking up at the bear, he was given a vision of Flug.

Miso looked over at Rosa.

“He’s here?” Seeing 5.0.5 tear up was all the confirmation he needed.

The three went down the hall, seeing different cells where different villains were imprisoned. Some of them seemed to go crazy upon seeing the Black Rose.

Miso couldn’t hear them, due to the doors, forcefields, and walls being soundproof, but he could read something from their lips.

_“She’s back.”_

Andre ran into Miso’s tower. It was probably the only place where he could get away from the sirens. He was out of breath, but he couldn’t stop. He looked around, seeing the cameras were offline and the lights were out.

“Miso?” The agent dashed up the stairs, leaving ice with every step. “Miso!” He ran into the bedroom, only to see that he was not there. He ran back downstairs and removed the curtain near the window and he wasn’t hidden on the seat. He was gone.

“Andre to boss!” he yelled, shakingly. “Miso… he’s gone.”

 _“What?!”_ he heard the CEO say. “Are you sure?!”

Andre’s heart was racing. He held his hair, even as ice covered the tips of his fingers. He stared at the floor, seeing the ice gathering around him, but then saw something else on the floor: Rose petals. It wasn’t until now that he smelled the scent of that flower. The petal trail led the agent back up the stairs and into Miso’s room. It was then he noticed that Miso’s cape was gone, and 5.0.5 was nowhere to be seen.

On the nightstand, he saw the bouquet Rosa had left. That was where the trail ended. Andre pulled out a rose and saw that they had all turned black like the petals. Horrified, he threw the flora across the room.

“Andre, what’s going on?!”

Andre pressed the button on his earpiece.

“She… She’s back!” he said, trembling. “The Black Rose has taken Miso!”

Miso walked up to a huge metal door. He then turned to Rosa.

“We can’t count on a villain!” he said. “He’ll kill us before we can even get a word in! They’re heartless, vile-”

“He’s our only hope,” the woman then responded.

Rosa opened the heavy metal door and Miso walked in first, his hands hidden behind him beneath his cape. There were no windows in the room he walked into. The floors were metal and so were the walls. The only furniture in the room was a bed, where there he saw a man lying there, who he was sure was Flug, but his head was hidden under the pillow. Even then, Miso was hesitant to approach.

“Um… hello,” he said.

No response.

“Um, I don’t think we’ve… met?”

“Who let a child in here?” Flug finally said. His voice was muffled by the pillow. “I’m not answering anymore questions, so go away.”

“But-”

“Did you _not_ hear me?” the doctor then hissed.

Miso stepped back a little. He looked over at the Black Rose who merely gave him a nod.

“Um…” He pulled out the paper bag. Judging from the sudden jolt, Miso was sure Flug heard it crinkling. “I… have something for you.”

Miso yelped upon the bag being snatched from his hands and pulled under Flug’s pillow. Flug then sat up, the bag perfectly back on his head and the pillow was tossed aside.

“Wait a minute…” the doctor said, adjusting his goggles. “You’re Miso! You’re the one who started all of this in the first place!” He pointed at Rosa, who didn’t even flinch. “And who is she?!”

“I want my hat back!” Miso yelled.

The doctor froze, most likely shocked at the child’s sudden statement. He leaned back against the wall. He didn’t expect their target to do something like this.

“Why are you demanding that of me? You are the one who took it in the first place.”

“I did, but… the CEO took it away… I need it back. It helps me… feel better about things. And now...” The doctor could see the child’s hands shake without grabbing onto something. “I can’t be without it… I-I…”

“I still don’t understand… It’s just a h-”

“I JUST NEED THAT HAT, OKAY?!” Miso shouted.

And that moment Flug stopped himself from responding back. He noticed the way he shouted and the momentary glow in his eyes.

“That’s exactly what he said…” Flug let slip from his mouth.

“Huh?” said Miso.

“And why should I help you?!” Flug then snapped back from his shock. “You’re shenanigans got me locked up here in the first place.”

Miso gestured to the door and 5.0.5 walked in, teary eyed. Flug gasped, stunned.

“5.0.5!” the doctor cried. 5.0.5 cried out as they ran towards each other. Miso stood still, stunned as the two embraced each other. He could understand 5.0.5’s kindness, since he was just a henchmen, but he was so sure that Flug was a full-fledged villain. Yet, he was giving the bear such kindness. He was also confused on how Flug could shed tears through his goggles.

“You are so much trouble!” Flug scolded, making the bear frown and whimper. “¡Nunca desafías a tu jefe! Do you understand that?!” He wiped his goggles and hugged him again. “Oh, but I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“So, here’s my deal, Mr. Flug,” said Miso.

“ _Doctor_ Flug,” the scientist retorted.

“Uh, sorry,” said Miso. “Help me get my hat back and I’ll…” Miso trembled. This went against everything he’d been taught. “I’ll let you go free! And… you can take 5.0.5 with you.” He turned to the bear, knowing how much he was lost without him. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

5.0.5 felt bad for leaving Miso, after all the trouble he went through to save him. He gave him a hug.

“I’ll be okay, buddy,” Miso said, trying not to tear up.

“You have yourself a deal, kid,” said Flug. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his bag. “But know this!” he then hissed. “If you double cross me, the fact that you’re a child, won’t affect what I’ll do to you.” He reached out for Miso’s shirt when he suddenly stopped in place, unable to move.

Miso was holding out his hand, Flug’s hand was glowing red from Miso’s using his powers.

“And if you double cross me, the fact that I don’t have the hat, doesn’t stop me from using my new powers!”

Flug was thrown back a bit after Miso released him.

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘without the hat’?” He chuckled a little. “You… You actually thought it gave you the powers?”

Miso crossed his arms. “W-Well-”

“Dementia has taken the boss’s hat before, and it didn’t do anything. Black Hat made it out indestructible material, but there’s nothing really magical about it.”

“Well, it only worked on me!” Miso pouted. “After the CEO took it away, I noticed I could still use these powers.”

“Hmm… interesting,” said Flug.

“Lo siento…” said Rosa. “Pero si nos quedamos aquí, los guardias nos alcanzarán.”

“Alright, fine!” said Flug. “What’s your name?”

“Both of you may call me Rose. It’s what I went by before giving into a life a gardening.”

The CEO marched into the quarters. Explosions were going off and the floor was rumbling. He knocked on Maria’s door, when it just swung open. The man in white walked in, to find no hero within. He looked around and saw that her wand was gone.

“CEO to Maria,” he said through his ear piece.

There was no response. The window wasn’t open, but the door was, so it meant that was the only way she left, but there was a lone note left on the bed.

_To the CEO and my one true boss, Andre,_

__

__

These recent events have given me pause, and the events of the past have come back to haunt me. You were right about what you said, White. Maybe it’s time I just let go. I want nothing to do with Black Hat, but I don’t know if I will continue to be a hero. But, I want to rid myself of the last remnants of the past. I don’t know if I’ll return when I’m with that, but if you see me as unfit to continue working at your organization after this, I will completely understand.

_Sincerely Yours,  
Maria “the Magician” Vasquez_

The CEO set down the letter.

“The vault…” He tapped his earpiece. “Andre, Maria’s heading for the vault!”

The three left the cell and Rose led them out of the cell block. They could hear the sirens going off and every once in a while the ground would shake, as they walked through the desolate halls. Miso saw outside a window and a whole armada of ships from both sides.

He stayed close Rose, despite his uncertainty. He wasn’t sure if he should believe in her, and he couldn’t believe he was unsure of Andre. It was just a dream, right? But why did it feel so real?

“As long as all of us are here, there is nothing that will stop us.”

The sound of his footsteps. The sound of him drawing the blade.

 _Is this why he can’t stand being around swords?_ Miso thought, trying not to tear up.

“I am impressed, though,” said Flug. His voice snapped the child from his thoughts.

“What?” said Miso.

“You’ve gained powers similar to my lord, Black Hat.”

Miso crossed his arms in a huff. “What else can he do?”

“Well, other than telekinesis, he can shoot lasers from his eyes, teleport, use fire, bend the shadows to his will and-”

“We’re here,” said Rose. 

Miso thought he knew where they were going. He knew there could be guards that patrolled the area constantly.

“Why are we here?” said Miso.

“The way is in that facility,” said Rose. “It’s deep underground and hidden well to prevent intruders from finding it.”

“Ha! Let’s see how long that can last!” Flug scoffed.

“Well, I’ve never seen it, even though I’ve snuck down there before…” Miso mumbled.

“That’s because you’re stealthy and not perceptive,” said Flug. “How far have you ever gotten?”

“Well, I’ve seen the weapons factory, but I’m pretty sure that was it. Andre did tell me of a place where they keep a lot of data, but I can’t go in, and he said that even he can’t go in unless he had permission from the CEO.”

“Well, looks like your gonna get to see it.”

“You sound confident.” Miso crossed his arms. “I don’t know where it is.”

“Well, there has to be some reason Rose brought us here. Right, Ro-”

Flug turned behind him and Miso did, too. Upon noticing, 5.0.5 looked behind him, as well. Rose was gone, leaving behind only Rose petals, and Andre’s card.

“The nerve! Leaving us on our own!” Flug scoffed, rolling his eyes. He sighed, after grabbing the card from the floor. “Let’s just get this over with, so we leave.”

Miso huffed, but nodded.

The elevator door opened, and the remaining three found themselves in a quiet hall. They went down it, seeing only blue light illuminate the white, long empty hall.

“Looks everyone’s busy outside,” said Flug.

Miso remembered the army of villain ships.

“Did you cause this?” said Miso.

Flug chuckled. “Boy, you brought this on yourself.”

Miso growled, his eyes briefly glowing red. 5.0.5 frowned, whimpering at this sight of his friend and father’s discord. Once Miso calmed down, he held himself, unsure why he felt so enraged by one snide remark. Upon looking at his bracelet, he saw a faint red light flickering from it every now and then. Soon they had reached the first floor underground.

_Basement 1 - Training Room_

There were no windows, only white walls. The space was very open with gym equipment and open spaces for sparing. There weapons put aside for training use only.

“Well, we’re going to need something to defend ourselves with…”

Miso held out his left hand and formed a sword like before.

“I’ll be fine…” He still wasn’t sure about fighting other heroes. His hand lower and his bracelet returned to its original form. “And I don’t trust you with a weapon!”

Just as Flug reached for one of the organization's newest stun guns that had been reverse engineered from Flug’s modified shrink ray, it zoomed into Miso’s hand.

“Hey!”

“How do I know you’re not gonna shoot me with it when my back is turned?” said Miso.

“You don’t trust me?”

Miso continued to glare.

“Smart boy. But who will protect us?”

“I can do it!” Miso kept the weapon near himself. “Besides, 5.0.5’s really strong.” The bear smiled, making happy cooing noises. “I don’t get why Rose sent us here. We could’ve just taken the elevator all the way to the lowest basement.”

“Well, if this place is secret, it wouldn’t be marked on an elevator,” said Flug. “Moreover, we’re not supposed to be down here. Using the elevator would only alert people to our presence.”

“So, what do we do?”

Flug sighed. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to take the stairs.”

“What? Do you hate stairs?”

“No, they’re just not as menacing as an elevator.”

Miso shrugged and walked towards the door in the back. “I think this can take us to the next basement.”

_Basement 2 - Weapons Facility_

“Is this seriously the lowest the stairs go?” Flug said as they walked out the stairwell into the next basement with 5.0.5. The doctor had gotten tired and the bear had carry him, and was only now putting him down. Why aren’t they together? It’s inefficient!”

“Well, everyone just uses the elevator…” said Miso. “You’re not very athletic, are you?”

“Hmph! I strategize and invent things. I don’t brute force things like Dementia.”

They entered into the basement seeing many machines that weren’t active at the moment. They were making weapons and other gadgets laid out on conveyor belts.

“Well, this is as far as I’ve been…” said Miso.

“Hmm… let’s see.” He flipped a switch on his goggles and his lenses glowed green briefly as looked around. “That wall over there is actually a door.”

Miso went ahead to look for the next stairwell.

Flug picked up what appeared to be another one of those reverse engineered weapons. It was incomplete, but the doctor thought he could make it work with some spare parts lying around.

“My own invention… used against me,” he muttered. “Well, it’s payback time, isn’t it, 5.0-”

5.0.5 reached for the weapon in Flug’s hand. The doctor tried to pull away, but the bear wouldn’t let him.

“What are you doing?!” said Flug. “Let go! We can finally-”

5.0.5 shook his head. He stared with pleading eyes.

“5.0.5, he’s a child being raised by heroes. How did you know he didn’t save you for his own purposes?”

Still, the bear wouldn’t let go. Flug knew he was just rationaling why 5.0.5 turned against them back on Hat Island, so it almost broke his heart to see that 5.0.5 wanting to protect Miso was genuine.

Miso walked to a giant metal door. He knew the stairs were behind it, but he didn’t recall the door. There wasn’t lock or a keycard slider, so he looked around and saw a small room up several steps. Maybe there something to move it. It twisted to the right twice on the way up before he finally made it to the door. At least that only needed Andre’s keycard to open.

Inside he could see a pair of seats next to a set of controls and some mics. Miso pressed the button near a mic and spoke into it.

“I’m gonna see if I can find what opens the door.”

That sentence was then followed by Flug running and pushing the kid away.

“Oh no! I’ve had way too many disasters from Dementia, and I don’t need you adding to it.”

Miso grumbled and sat down in the nearby chair, letting Flug get to work. 5.0.5, who was following behind him. He looked relieved, but Miso didn’t know why. He gasped when his eyes fell on the nearby table.

“The anti-gravity device!” Miso exclaimed, running over to it.

“Huh?” Flug managed to say, before Miso picked up the device. “What’s it doing here?”

“My guess? They were gonna find a way to weaponize it.” With a few more button presses the door opened. Flug chuckled, marvelling at his own skill. “Now, will you be a good child and give it back?”

Miso slipped it in his pocket. “I’ll think about it.” And with that, they headed towards the next flight of stairs. Flug still couldn’t believe 5.0.5 talked him into this, and he couldn’t even talk.

_Basement 3 - Secure Hall_

Miso nervously exited from the next flight of stairs and found himself in a narrow hallway. Normally, he’d be nervous, but this time he was determined, storming down the hall with two villains behind him. 5.0.5 was nervous since Miso never really seemed confident. Flug pressed a button as they approached a door and were met with a hallway of blue lasers.

“If we touch them, an alarm might go off…” said Flug. He squinted, seeing the end of the hall where it turned. “Think you can reach it, kid?”

“Why me?” said Miso.

“Well, you’re small, and nimble enough.”

“Fine!” Miso huffed.

The first one had them vertically with one going horizontal near his waist. Miso got down on the floor and very slowly crawled under it. Once he was on his feet, the next one was very close to the ground so he could just jump over it. The last one was like the first, but there were two going horizontal and was too low to crawl.

“Run and jump through a gap,” said Flug.

Miso took a few steps back and then dashed forward, before jumping straight through a gap and landing, using his palms. The hall turned to the right, following some steps downward. There were more laser, but this time they were moving.

Miso growled. He really felt like he didn’t have time for this. He just wanted his hat back. His bracelet flickered with a red light for more than a second before changing back.

The first pair of lasers were vertical, moving close and away from each other. Miso just had to time it right and run through. The next was single, going horizontal but would only move halfway up the hall’s height before going back to the floor. With a running start, Miso slid under it in quick speed. Immediately, he got up and ran through the next one that was similar to the second, but there were two, so he had to jump forward to get through.

To the left were more steps that took him a little more further down. This hallway seemed empty without a laser in sight. When Miso approached the end of the hall, however a sliding door opened and a row of horizontal lasers started moving towards him. They were too narrow to jump through, forcing Miso to back away.

He looked around, but saw nothing to help him. Then, almost immediately, he recalled the voice from when he was within the manor. Only now did he realize that it was from the Black Rose.

_“JUMP!”_

And at once, Miso leapt upward almost hitting the roof. Before he fell he pulled out the anti-gravity device and pressed the button, so he could stay up. As soon as the lasers passed he turned it off and landed on the ground.

Just around the corner was the control panel, but there was no specific button to turn it off. Miso, for some reason, was very irritated at this. He just wanted his hat! Why was it so hard?

Miso yelled and with a wave of his left and his bracelet, his fist glowing, and practically smashed the panel.

The lasers turned off and 5.0.5 and the doctor finally made their way to catch up. Miso was panting, trying to catch his breath and calm down. His hand was bleeding a little.

“Well, that’s one way to turn it off…” said Flug.

“So?!” Miso snapped. “It’s off! Who cares?! Let’s go, okay?!”

5.0.5 whimpered, worried for him. Flug then remembered that tonight was the eclipse. Miso walked forward only to have his wrist grabbed by Flug.

“Get a hold of yourself!” he scolded. “That hand will get infected if it’s not treated!”

“Well, we’re not near a doctor right now!” the child yelled.

Flug sighed, got down on one knee, and pulled out a disinfecting wipe.

“How did you-”

“I’m better at hiding things than those think.”

Miso flinched a little when the chemicals touched his hand. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He’s had his fair share of cuts and bruises. Soon, his hand was bandaged up.

“Now, we can keep going!” said Flug. He around the corner and noticed two guards by a large door. Both wore armed. “I have a plan.” The scientist knelt down and held Miso by his shoulders, making 5.0.5 smile. “And I need you to focus if you want your hat back.”

_Basement 4 - Data Central_

The two guards were silent, their focus was unwavering. Then, they heard the sound of soft crying.

“Go check it out,” the first one said to the other.

The guard turned the corner and found Miso curled up, crying into his arms grabbing his injured hand.

“Miso?” the guard said. He ran over and knelt down. “How did you get here? Are you hurt?”

Miso made no response and kept crying. The guard sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, little guy,” he said. “Let’s get you-”

That’s when Flug turned the corner and shot the guard with the stun gun. His yell, drew attention to the other one. When the other guard got there, he saw his partner on the ground and Miso sitting up like nothing had actually hurt him. It was too late once the guard caught sight of Flug. He pointed the gun and fired the shot. Miso looked down at the fallen agents. They weren’t hurt, and he was sure they’d be fine, but he still felt bad. Flug grabbed his hand and dragged him along, with 5.0.5 following behind.

“Let’s go before they wake up,” he said.

Miso turned to Flug.

“What if there’s more people in there?”

“Then, that’s where you and 5.0.5 come in,” the doctor responded.

Meanwhile, people within those doors were enjoying a small eclipse party. Mostly it was just people staring at the moon that was being shown on a big screen. The moon was almost completely covered by Earth’s shadow.

The room was huge with rows of computers. The first floor had many systems were people were logging data and some were watching over security, but all the cameras were down, so they were working on fixing it. There were metal steps that led to the second level where there were many big screens and three huge terminals separated in corners. At the center was a giant capsule that appeared to be keeping something in it, but it wasn’t visible from the blacked out glass.

Suddenly, the big doors opened and everyone turned to see a bear standing in the door. He waved politely. Some agents were awed by his appearance.

“Hey there, fella.” One of the agents walked up to him. “Are you lost? How did you get down here?”

“Isn’t that the bear that Miso kid saved?” said another.

A small sound of people murmuring began to build while some were walking up to pet him. 5.0.5 was appreciating the attention. Then, they were silenced, when a voice began to sing.

_“Tale of a place, a big city, built on rage, there he lives…”_

Every agent was confused to see Miso on the second level, just singing.

_“Brooding, inside a dark place…”_

Yet, as Flug snuck around, trying to find where this secret door that could take them deeper, he noticed however everyone was a little… too fixated. Then he accidentally knocked over a cart and some of the agents started running after him.

_“Tall with grace, and there he lives…”_

Some remained there’s eyes beginning to glow the same as Miso’s would when his bracelet was active.

_“From shadows, his eyes glow red…”_

Flug ran from the pursuing agents, shooting them down, but some were more nimble. 5.0.5 ran for Flug pushing agents to the floor. He just wanted them away from his father. Until one of them pulled out a weapon similar to Flug’s and pointed it at the bear.

_“Believes the moon, tell him only lies…”_

“Wait, stop!” Flug pleaded.

Miso gasped. He stopped singing and looked over, only to see the agents he sung to run over and attack the opposing ones. The child stared at them, mouth agape, confused at what he had done by singing.

Once they were down, the agents under Miso’s control wandered back to him. Their eyes still glowing. 5.0.5, reached out, fearing for the child’s safety, but Flug held him back.

“What are you orders?” one of the agents said. Their voice sounded incredibly toneless.

“U-Uh…”

“The secret door!” said Flug.

“Wh-Where’s the door to the secret vault?” said Miso.

“There a wall in the back,” said an agent. “You need the data keys to open it. There’s a lift that needs an energy core to activate. Ride it to get to the vault elevator.”

“Th… Thank-you,” Miso said, nervously. “That’s all I need.”

The light faded from their eyes and the agents fell to the ground, motionless. The child gasped, staring in horror. Flug bent down and felt for a pulse on one of them.

“They’re alive,” he said. “Now, data keys…”

Flug went to one of the nearby data terminals and started looking for anything on a data key. Miso briefly fell on his knees, seeing that the unconscious agents were still warm. 5.0.5 patted his back, trying to comfort him. Miso wondered if he was going too far to find out what was going on and to get his hat back.

Flug ran past, holding a flash drive, and he went to the next computer. He saw the child muttering apologies and could help, but feel curious. Why did he have Black Hat’s powers? This was the data room, after all. Flug set aside finding the data key and decided to search through the archives. He did find a file on personnel, but there were layers of security he had to get through.

5.0.5 didn’t understand. One minute Miso was angry and now he was upset. The child hugged him, and the bear did his best to comfort him.

“¿Qué es esto?” Flug said, as he made it through the secure firewalls. He finally found a clearer file on Miso. Although, a lot of it was redacted. Where he was found, his parents, even his last name. The only paragraph he could read clearly without anything crossed out where they entrusted his care in Andre’s hands and thought it would help him recover from losing his friends and his arm.

He did find a file of photos. There was an escape pod, a picture of Miso as an infant. There were more photos but the files were encrypted.

“What are you doing?”

Flug immediately clicked off the screens he had on. Miso and 5.0.5 had walked up from behind.

“N-Nothing!” Flug said, nervously. He waited for the flashdrive to finish copying before taking it out. “I’m almost done.”

Once Flug got the final data key, he went to the capsule at the center and plugged in the flash drives. The capsule opened and Miso and 5.0.5 were mesmerized to see a glowing, yellow orb. Flug sighed and picked it up.

“Of course, it’s magic,” he said.

The group looked at the wall in the back and saw it open. A huge metal pathway was up ahead.

Flug took the flash drives out. He had to analyze this info when they got out of this place.

“Let’s go,” he said, heading to the door.

Miso turned back to the agents.

“What am I doing?” he mumbled. 5.0.5 then picked up the child and carried him out of the room.

_Basement 5 - Forbidden Lift_

The three made their way onto a platform. The walls were still white, but the blue lights above them didn’t do much to illuminate the area. Miso was a little nervous, and took hold of 5.0.5’s arm.

“Yeah,” said Flug. “I have this funny feeling we’re not supposed to be here, either.” He patted 5.0.5’s head. “Don’t worry. I’ll try to get us through here quickly.”

Flug put the energy core on what looked like pedestal at the center of the platform and they all heard the sound of a machine whirring to life. The four lights on the corners glowed blue and dust flew into the air, making everyone cough. It began moving forward, giving the three a jolt and they fell over. The lift moved slowly through the dark corridor, a railing appearing to keep the passengers from falling off.

Suddenly, the lift came to a halt. An automated voice began to play.

_“Welcome to the Forbidden Lift. If you are here, then you must have permission from the CEO of this organization. To prove your credentials, you will have to answer various questions to proceed forward. Answer incorrectly and security measures will have to be taken.”_

Miso pulled down a gulp. Maybe they really should be down here. 5.0.5 shivered in fear.

“Oh, boy,” said Flug. “Well, here we go.”

“They’re probably going to be about the organization,” said Miso.

“And this will stop me from getting this correctly how?”

_“Question One: In the Battle of the Spiral Fire, which hero was vital to stopping the villain from destroying Tera City?”_

Flug thought to himself for a moment.

“Frostbite!” Miso yelled.

_“Correct.”_

The lift started moving forward once again. Flug stared at the child.

“I live here,” said Miso. “Andre taught me a lot about heroes. And I also have these cards.” He reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

“Lucky guess,” Flug grumbled.

It wasn’t long before the lift stopped again.

_“Question 2: Why is Agent Carlos Lorenzo missing an arm?”_

Miso gasped. Was it talking about Andre?

“Well, go on!” Flug whispered. “That guy raised you, right?”

The stared downward. “He… never told me. And, I thought it would be rude to ask, so I never did.”

Miso thought deeply. His mind flashed to that vision. Seeing Andre speak of Black Hat to the CEO. Never in his life had he seen him like that. He stared up.

“He… lost it because of… an encounter of Black Hat.”

_“Correct.”_

Miso was stunned still as the lift continued to move forward.

If that was true, then… could it be? Miso thought. His mind replayed the final moments of that dream. He teared up at the thought. It couldn’t be true… can it?

The lift stopped once more.

_“Final Question: What is one, most vital rule, within the five tenets of the organization?”_

“A hero never takes a life,” said Miso.

_“Correct: Access granted.”_

The lift continued to move. Miso was nervous. He felt sick to his stomach. He wished this was just a dream. His bracelet flickered from yellow to red repeatedly.

They stopped at a platform with a giant door. The three heard a click and saw a bunch of lights around a large white pair of doors turn on. It looked like the door had been metal beams blocking it, making it look somewhat similar to the secret door in Black Hat’s manor. They moved aside and the door opened, almost blinding the unlikely group with white light until it faded. There, it revealed a long pathway on a metal floor with an endless abyss below, but a large platform of the elevator was up ahead.

“Let’s go,” said Flug.

Miso grasped 5.0.5’s paw and they proceeded forward. They walked to the center of the platform and they were sent downward.

_Basement 6 - Secret Item Lock-up_

Blue light kept them from seeing complete darkness. Flug couldn’t help but notice how distracted Miso seemed. He swore he made sure he didn’t let him see what he found on that computer. He did look distracted after he brought up Andre.

“Something troubling you?” said Flug. “I thought you’d be happy. We’re almost to the hat.”

“Just… I just wonder if Andre’s been lying to me…” said Miso. “He’s been like a… a dad to me.”

Flug briefly glanced at 5.0.5, before looking back at Miso.

“Why… don’t you have a last name?” he said.

“I don’t know…” Miso said. “When I was little, I asked him what it was. I was hoping he’d say, ‘Your last name is Valencia, like mine,’ but it wasn’t. He just said, it’s whatever you want it to be. I know I’m not related to him, but…” He teared up a little. “I was kind of hurt by that… and back then, I didn’t know why.”

The lift stopped once they were at the bottom. A row of lights led them forward and a pair of doors opened at the end. Dust fell, making the three cough, but once it cleared, they were greeted with one thing at the center of a lone room, sitting on a pedestal: A box.

Miso recognized it and ran up to it immediately. It was the one he took from Black Hat’s attic. He threw it open and was ecstatic. The hat was in the and Miso didn’t hesitate to bring it into his arms.

“Finally…” he said, falling to his knees. He teared up at the realization he had it back.

“What is all this?” Flug said, looking through the box. He dug through the flower, the photos and then found a VHS case.

It was then that Miso remembered the other reason he was here. He rose up and opened the box. To his surprise, there was an actual a VHS in it. The organization had it this whole time!

“There,” said Flug. “Can we go now?”

“Wait!” said Miso. “We have to watch this tape!”

“Why?” The doctor rolled his eyes.

“Rose said there’s something on it I need to see.”

Flug sighed. “Well, I suppose the data room might have something we can use. It better be quick.” He close the box and picked it up. “Might as well take all of it.” In reality, he wanted to know what was going on.

Once the three were back on the lift, they began the journey back up. Miso held the hat close to him, but now, he was unsure how to go forward from here. If he just went back, they’d take his hat again, and he had no intention of being locked up in his room.

Suddenly, the lift just stopped.

“What happened?” said Flug.

_“What are you doing?!”_

A figure came down from above. Everyone stepped back and Miso was shocked to see it was Maria. The child hid behind 5.0.5.

“M-Maria?” said Miso.

Maria stood and held out her hand. “Give it to me.”

“Wh-What?”

“The box!” she said. “I have to destroy it.”

“Why?” Miso said, starting to tremble.

“I said, give it to me!” she yelled. “What are you doing, working with filthy villains?!” Her eyes landed on 5.0.5. “Is this why you snuck in here?!”

Flug growled after seeing his bear cower in fear.

“You leave him out of this!” he yelled. He pulled out the weapon.

“No, wait!” Miso yelled, but Flug had already pulled the trigger. It was immediately blocked by a forcefield, which Maria then shattered like glass. Miso and the others looked away as the shards scattered. Maria threw a card, and in the slow motion, Miso could see it had a picture of a bomb and it was heading right for Flug and 5.0.5.

“NOOOOOO!” he screamed. He held out his hands and his bracelet and a bright light encased 5.0.5 and the scientist in a protective barrier.

Maria stood there, shocked.

“They’re still people, Maria,” said Miso. “Why do you want to destroy it?” His visions continued to haunt him. “What’s on that tape?”

“That’s not for your eyes, Miso!” the agent hissed. “Return to your room, or I will take you myself!”

“Why can’t you just listen to me?!”

“I never do, child.”

“WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!”

The child’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Every second, of every day that I saw you, you just held resentment for me,” said MIso. “Andre always said to treat people with respect, but I never could with you, because you never gave me a reason!”

Maria glared, but refused to answer. But she said something else.

“I never liked you,” said Maria. “I can’t state my reason, but I don’t. You could’ve been a perfect, angelic child, and I _still_ wouldn’t have like you. I thought you were doing better, saving us, but now you’re working with… _him_?!”

Miso growled, his fists shaking, tears forming.

“U-Uh, I d-don’t think you should anger him right now…” Flug said, nervously.

“Say it. I don’t care anymore,” said Maria.

“I… I hate you,” Miso’s voice was almost a whisper.

“What?”

“I hate you!” he said, louder. “I HATE YOU!” He shut his eyes, flailing his arms and them point towards the floor in fist. “I’VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!”

At that moment, Miso’s bracelet turned red. The surface they stood on shook and 5.0.5 clung to Flug tightly as floor cracked.

“I want to know what’s on the tape!” the child demanded. “I don’t care who stands in my way!”

“Fine,” was Maria’s response. She snapped her fingers. And the lights went out, leaving only the light of Miso’s bracelet and the barrier Flug and 5.0.5 were in. Then, in the blink of an eye, there was a magical barrier surrounding the edges of the lift that lit up the room again.

Miso ran as Maria threw every attack at him. With her wand she made beams of magic shoot up from the ground. The child kept running seeing them almost shoot up beneath his feet. He could barely stay ahead. And then, he was caught in one.

Flug and 5.0.5 watched in horror. That was until, Miso flew out from it, a barrier around just fading and his fist glowed with the bracelet’s light and fisted the ground, pushing Maria back.

“Just use your telekinesis on her, you fool!” Flug yelled.

Miso stood up and glared. “I’m not Black Hat! No soy un villano.”

Miso drew his sword and swung it, shooting a beam, Maria vanished, disorienting the child as doves flew in his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Maria, but there were multiple copies of her. The child dashed, dived and dodged and onslaught of cards and darts, some just barely grazing his skin and clothes and leaving marks. Ice was left on the floor, small fires were started, fireworks exploded in the background. If Miso managed to slice through one copy another would appear in its place.

Miso looked around, seeing all of them staring condescendingly. Then he saw into the eyes of one, and he could see her thoughts. Yet, he only saw one thing: The tape.

Miso ran forward only to get blocked by a forcefield and sent flying back towards the edge. He hit the magical barrier on the edge and was given a nasty shock. The magic protecting Flug and 5.0.5 faded and the bear ran over the motionless child. Flug chased after him.

The bear shook Miso, but he pushed his paw away, pushing himself to stand. His hat had fallen off his head, and he reached to grab it.

“Hand over the box,” said Maria.

Flug glared, but still held the box tightly. He would never go down to a hero willingly. Maria waited, and when they refused, she pulled out one last card and threw it towards them. It held a photo of a bomb.

“NO!” Miso yelled. He held out his hand that was glowing red and the card reverse direction. Miso opened his eyes, it felt like everything just stopped around him. Maria stood there, a card stabbed into her arm.

Miso looked away, wanting to yell, but all that came out was a tiny yelp. At the sound of an explosion, Miso shivered even harder. He felt darkness. The magical barrier faded, the elevator started moving again, the lights came back on, but shadows continued to surround him, blocking out the light. All that Miso could see in front of him was the hat and the photo Maria and Andre kept in their wallets. It was burnt, but the child reached out and picked it up.

And then, he was granted the truth...

Miso saw a room. It looked like Miso’s room, but different. The walls weren’t painted yet, and weren’t filled with toys. The roof wasn’t painted with stars yet.

“You know, if you start calling it by name, you’re gonna get attached.”

Andre and Maria were standing by a crib. The baby, who appeared to be Miso, was sleeping peacefully.

“It’s… a boy, Maria,” Andre said, turning to her, his only hand his hip. “And his name is Miso.”

Maria stepped back, pulling her hands behind her and looking away.

“Miso didn’t take our friends,” Andre said, briefly glancing at his nub for a right arm. “Besides, it’s not like we have anything better to do. Staying here is safer for us.”

Maria frown, her eyes closing slightly, trying not to cry.

“So, we’re just going to join this organization?”

“It’s… safer that our group dissolves…” Andre said, turning back to the crib. “Besides, you and I are… the only ones...”

“It’s okay… you don’t have to say it.” She crossed her arms. “But this is…” She sighed, “crazy.”

Andre looked over, not taking his hand off the crib. Maria had walked to the window, sunlight streaming through the blinds.

“Your status… our purpose for doing…” Her face scrunched at a thought. “What we did…”

“ _I_ did…” said Andre. “This one’s on me, Maria. You may have helped me get in, but I was the one who dealt the final blow to her.” He lifted his left hand to himself briefly before dropping it. “In other words, you don’t have to do this with me. You’re free to leave and do as you please. You are no longer bound by any vows to stay.”

“None of what we’ve done will matter anymore!” Maria turned back and yelled. “How can the CEO accept you? One of their rules say-”

“He’s willing to pardon me for that, as long as we don’t tell anyone. He wants to help us. Both of us. I know it’s not going to be easy, but if Black Hat ever knew where I was, he’d find us…” He turned to the sleeping child. “And I can’t let that happen. We can start a new life here. Even if we can’t destroy Black Hat, we can still do good for the world. We just… can’t be our superhero selves anymore. Maria, I’ve been in a dark place, and I’d be lying if I told you I still wasn’t, but Miso… happy, smiling… He’s helped me.”

Maria gasped upon seeing Andre give a soft, faint smile.

“I know you can find your light, too,” he said. “We can both live here with other agents and heroes, and still help people. I want to help them with you! We can both just live a peaceful, heroic life.”

Maria sighed. She looked up at him, and began to smile softly at him, as well.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Andre wiped his eyes and they embraced each other tightly.

The two walked downstairs and Maria started a fire in the fireplace. Neatly folded on the armchair were their old, superhero outfits. Andre waited by the fire, making sure it didn’t go out.

“Okay, Carlos,” Maria said, softly as she walked in. “I have all your paperwork: ID, passport, birth certificate, driver’s license, pilot license…”

Andre walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. He sighed a little when he tried to place the other hand, only to remember it was no longer there.

“I may be changing my name, but it won’t change me,” he said.

Maria nodded. “I know.” She placed all the paperwork on the top of their old costumes that were neatly folded. “Does Black Hat really think we’re dead?”

“I don’t know,” said Andre. “And I don’t want to see him to find out.”

“Of course.” Maria turned to the pile, ready to burn all evidence of their existence.

“Wait.”

Maria flinched and turned back to her superior.

“No one can know what I’ve done,” said Andre. “When Miso grows up, I want him to see heroes as a beacon of hope, not a disappointment. So, as my last order as the leader of the Men Without Hats… Let’s never speak of this again.”

Maria’s mouth hung slightly agape, but Andre continued with a final set of words.

“Miso can’t know.”

Maria said nothing, and nodded, with her superior nodding back. They hugged one more time.

And with that, they threw the last remnants of the old lives into the fire.

Miso hand trembled, still holding the photo in her hands. 5.0.5 and Flug had gone up to check on Maria.

“She’ll live… but I don’t think they’ll be able to save the…”

“He… He killed someone…” Miso whispered. “Andre killed her… He really…”

Miso hiccupped several times. Tears flowing out from his eyes. He had done something wrong. He’d done wrong before, but this was different. It was over the line… It was…

_Villainous._

He cried out, almost falling over and having to use his hands, sobbing loudly, like he was in pain. Trembles wracked his body at what he had just done. The photo slipped from his hand.

“HE KILLED HER!” Miso wailed. His pained voice caught the attention of the doctor and 5.0.5. Flug, being faster than the bear, ran up to him first. He kneeled down slowly, setting the box aside, only for Miso to latch onto him tightly like his life depended on it. The doctor flinched at first. “MARIA! I’M SORRY!” The child continued to cry, screaming his apologies over and over again. “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY…” 5.0.5 caught up soon enough, to witness the doctor hugging the child back, and even tearing up. He wanted to hate him, but his fatherly instincts for 5.0.5 were kicking in for the poor child.

Flug felt bad, not for what they had done. He had dismembered his fair share of heroes from time to time. He was tearing up because he had witnessed something that he, and many others go through, whether they were a hero or a villain: The end of their innocence.

5.0.5 joined in the hug and they remained there for as long as Miso needed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Estamos en Atreno City. Dondé vivamente, un artefacto está provocando caos en la ciudad. La responsable de está máquina es el villano local conocido como-” (We’re in Atreno City. Where once again, an artifact is causing chaos in the city. The one responsible for this device is the local villain known as-)**
> 
> **“¡AHORA!” (NOW!)**
> 
> **“Lo siento… Pero si nos quedamos aquí, los guardias nos alcanzarán.” (I’m sorry… But if we stay here, the guards will catch up.)**
> 
> **“¡Nunca desafías a tu jefe!” (Never defy your boss!)**
> 
> **“¿Qué es esto?” (What is this?)**
> 
> **“No soy un villano.” (I am not a villain.)**


End file.
